


Paper Stacks

by BubblyShip



Category: The Office (US), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Completed, Crossmare - Freeform, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Inktale Sans (Undertale), M/M, Sanscest - Freeform, Scifell - Freeform, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), afterdeath, dustberry - Freeform, errink - Freeform, kreme - Freeform, sansby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 44
Words: 81,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblyShip/pseuds/BubblyShip
Summary: Ah, an office. A paper supply office. You'd think working there would be boring, quiet, but it isn't exactly like that. With two branches who hate each other merging into one, and a power obsessed person placed in second command, things will definitely get interesting in the Eastern branch. Drama will ensue, romance will blossom, and much more will happen in this office.While the skeletons have to sell paper stacks.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Grillby/Sans (Undertale), Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 179
Kudos: 108





	1. Info

**I do not own UnderTale, and I do not own any of the AUs off of undertale.**

**The idea of them working in an office belongs to a show on Netflix I'm obsessed with called 'The Office US'. I recommend it, since it's hilarious and has a great story to it (not a good story as Undertale, Undertale's story is perfect).**

**This is basically different versions of the same person all shoved into an office and start dating each other. If you don't like Sanscest, leave, because this whole book is basically that in an office work space with crazed people popping by every other day.**

**Also, let's just appreciate, for a moment, how brilliant undertale is. The storyline is perfect, the characters are great, the jokes had me giggling nonstop, and the gameplay is amazing. The masterpiece deserves so much credit I can't give it enough credit.**

**If you don't know what UnderTale is, get the game and play it or watch a play through on YouTube. If you watch a playthrough, I recomend Jacksepticieye, since he does both the Pacifist and Genocide endings**.

**Now a note of my own, I love it when my readers interact with me! Voting and commenting is two main ways to interact. If you vote, that lets me know you enjoy the story and it makes my day, it really does! And when you comment, it allows me to respond and it usually makes me happy!**

**WARNING: This book is kind of old, so be prepared!**

**Anyway, onto the story!**


	2. Chapter 1 - The News

"You're what?"

In a large city called the Underground sat a branch of a paper company, called the Golden Branch. It was five stories tall, each story having it's own purpose. The first story was where the guard sat at her desk, working in some paperwork about the building. It was a pair of glass doors, the entrance, that sat in front of her desk, where she watched many, many people come in and leave. A blue carpet lead to the elevator and another set of doors, which unveiled a shipping room filled to the brim with working loaders, trucks, and rows and rows of paper.

The second floor was where most if the extra supplies were held. For example, extra staplers, extra pens, you name it, and it's there. The same for the third story.

The fourth story was were the janitors closet was held, and many other small rooms held different purposes. But what was important was the top floor.

The fifth floor.

That was where the employees of the Light Branch were.

"This must be a joke, right?"

And when you walked in throught the brown door near the elevator, and looked to the left, there ws the managers office.

It was bigger then the desks outside, with full on walls and a large desk away from the wall with the windows that revealed the outside. There were bookshelfs on either side, filled to the bring with many art supplies. And in the walls were pictures and pictures of drawings. A few crumpled up drawings sat in the trashbin, along with an over-used paint brush.

In the big office chair behind the large desk sat the source of all of the drawings, a skeleton that went by the name of ink. His star and blue eyes were squinted, his teeth turned into a confused frown as he leaned on his bone elbows. He had on a long brown scarf that drapped behind the chair and grazzed the floor, his black shoes tapping impatiently at the dark blue carpet. He was wearing a shirt with tan sleeves and a black torso, along with black sleeves that went all the way up to his hands. He also had a blue hoodie wrapped around his waist and brown shorts underneath, accompanied with black pants that went a little above his ankles. A large paintbrush the length of his body was propped up against the desk.

"I'm not joking, Ink."

The person who had just spoke was leaned back in their chair, their black hair pulled back into a messy bun. They weren't dressed casually like Ink was, they were dressed in fancy black pants and a red female suit top, the buttons buttoned sloppily. She was tall and thin, with black boot high heals not even zipped up fully.

Her pale hands were closed together on the back of her head when she leaned back, the red color of her eyes the only part of her eyes that weren't black. Adding the scar over her left eye, she looked quiet frightening.

Ink groaned, running a skeleton hand over his skulls top before saying, "I just don't understand why you need to do this, Tainted."

Tainted's face remainded blank, not giving off a care in the world at how upset he obviously was.

"It's not that hard," Tainted said, not moving from her spot an inch, "The manager of the Possessive branch isn't able to keep up with everything, and Corprate isn't willing to lose him, though, since he's still getting good numbers. In conclusion, we're transferring some of the workers here, since you guys had recently gotten a downsize. He'll be your new number two and you'll get a promotion to manager of Eastern Sanscest Branch. Easy peasy."

"But," Ink objected his boss, "You know our branches always clash, not to mention Error has it out for me! Are you sure this would be a good idea?"

"We have no other choices, if we don't do this then we will lose money and probably gain another lawsuit from an injured person because of that branch. You'll also be looking over them and keeping them in check. Unless you deny that position, then we can demote you and-"

"I'll take it!" Ink suddenly interrupted the female, perking up, "It would be best if I were in charge."

"Very well, thank you Ink. They should be transferring in three days, so have their desks prepared for Monday."

Tainted and Ink stood up, both shaking each others hands as they said their respective goodbyes. And with that, Tainted grabbed her red purse and left, not even waving slightly at Ink as she exited.

"Oh boy..." Ink muttered in defeat, sinking back down to his chair.

"You look less hot like that Boss man," A voice joked from the doorway, "Maybe try taking off some of those clothes. It might help."

Ink didn't look up at the intruder of his office, he simply reached down into a drawer and pulled out a bible. He held it out in front of him.

"The power of Christ repels perverted thoughts," Ink joked back, waving it around before setting it down, "So you can only come with without perverted thoughts, Lust."

"Of course, Boss Man," Lust said, walking into the room.

He was also a skeleton, around the same height as Ink. He was wearing a short purple hoodie with blue fluff with nothing underneath, showing off his pure white ribcage. He also had on a matching pair of pants that went down to his ankles with fluffy blue slippers.

"Your not wearing a shirt under that, Lust," Ink said, only glancing up slightly, "Did you lose it again?"

"I was looking for it, but saw that the great and powerful Boss Man seemed down at Godzilla stopped by, so I came in to visit!" Lust said, his purple eyes glowing slightly as he sat down, "What's got my Boss Man so down?"

"We're merging branches with the Possesive Branch."

"What now?"

Lust was clearly caught off guard. Their paper selling branch, who was ran by Ink, was rivals of the Possesive Branch leader, Error. Ink and Error were the only two who knew someone from the other branch, but they hated each other. They constantly tried to rival for more clients, always trying to out sell each other. Sure, Lust had never met any of the people who worked there, but he knew they weren't exactly good news. The most lawsuits comes from that branch, because of the many things they do. The latest one, which had happened yesterday, was with one had hung someone upside down and threatened them with an axe because they stole their popcorn.

"I'm going to absorb their branch and Error is becoming my number two..." Ink muttered, "But at least I'm getting paid more, huh?"

"Eh, I'm sure they won't last long here. I drive off the unwanted!" Lust winked at his boss, grinning as he did so.

"Was this even a good idea to accept?" Ink asked his receptionist, who only gave off a shrug.

From somewhere in the Office, a males voice yelled for Lust, saying, "Luuussssttttt, your shirt is in the fridge again!"

"Gatta run," Lust giggled, winking one more tine before hopping up and briskly walking out of the Office.


	3. Chapter 2 - Word Spreads

"Inky!"

Ink was standing in kitchen, rummaging around in the large white fridge in the kitchen. On ether side stood brown counters with black marble on top, brown cabinets hanging above them. He looked up, his star and blue eyes moving towards the glass and wooden door to the yelling person.

It was none other than his second in command, Blue.

Blue was shorter then his boss, but he was also a skeleton. He had a long blue scarf that fluttered behind him slightly, with a grey short sleeved shirt under it. He also had on a pair of dark blue pants with blue boots. Blue was the assistant Manager, also called the backup boss. Whenever Ink was away, he would be in charge. Which was at least once a week, since Ink often had to go to meetings.

"Hey Blue, what's up?" Ink asked, not moving as Blue squezed him into a tight bear hug.

"I saw Tainted walk out!" Blue said, letting go of Ink as he spoke, "Did you get a raise?"

"Yes and no," Ink groaned, shuting the fridge with a soft _click_ , "She did promote me to the head of the Eastern Branch, but that means we had to absorb the Possesive Branch."

Blues face fell after he said that, but he tried to retain his happiness.

"Well, that means we'll get new friends and we'll get double the work done!" He said, his happy smile returning.

"But Error is becoming Assistant Manager."

Blues face fell one more, and it stayed that way. He opened his mouth, then closed it, then opened it again.

"I'm sorry, Blue, it wasn't my choice," Ink apologized, not looking up to make eye contact.

"It's... it's fine..." Blue muttered, looking down at his shoes, "It's not like I wanted to be it anyway..."

"Blue!" Ink called out to his friend, who was rushing out of the room in a hurry.

And Blue was gone.

Ink sighed, lowering his hand. Blue was probably running of to his fiancè, a worker in the warehouse downstairs named Edge. In Ink's opinion, Edge and Blue weren't the best for each other.

To be honest, for Ink, Edge didn't seem like a good fiancé at all. First off, he usually got drunk after work, and went home angry to Blue. Ink doesn't have evidence, but he thinks Edge hurts Blue when he gets drunk. Not physically, because Blue has no scars, but emotionally. Wearing him down, making him emotionally and physically exhausted all the time. Ink has seen the results, Blue falling asleep at his desk after a long night, constantly fearing if Edge was drunk or not, and he could never get work done at home, he sometimes stayed for nights at the Office to avoid hs drunken lover. Blue was sensitive emotionally, one insult, such as what just happened, would send him into a depressed state for the rest of the day. And if someone didn't cheer him up, it would last for quiet awhile.

The second reason was because Edge wasn't even trying to actually get married to Blue. They had been engaged for the past four years, and Edge wasn't even trying to discuss wedding plans with Blue. Whenever Blue approached him with the topic, Edge would break out a beer and get drunk in no time, yell at Blue, pass out, get over his hangover with Blue helping him, then the cycle would repeat the next time.

The third reason was because Edge just wasn't right for Blue. Sure, they went to high school together, but they didn't seem to click. Edge was controlling, always demanding from Blue. He yelled a lot, would get mad over the littlest things, get drunk, and would never appreciate Blue. Blue, who believed everyone could show good, always said Edge has a good side, and would support him. If Edge said he didn't want Blue to do something, Blue would listen. If Edge told Blue to come to a loud and crowded bar just to torture Blue, he would do it. Once, Edge saw Blue bump into Lust and Edge forbade Blue from ever talking to another male, and Blue listened. Ink took an hour to convince Edge he had to let Blue talk to people because he needed to for his job.

In conclusion, Ink didn't like Edge very much.

Ink was broken from his thoughts when the head of the accounting, Sci, walked in. He was the same height as Ink, with large round glasses taped to his skull, since he had no nose. Sci was wearing a baggy, dark green turtle neck sweater with baggy brown khakis and black tennis shoes. He was carry a few files of paperwork in his skeleton hands.

"Hey Ink, what was that all about?" Sci asked, glancing back at the door before looking at his Boss, "Why's Blue running off crying?"

"Corporate wants to merge both the Eastern branchs together," Ink sighed.

"Oooh, ouch," Sci said, adjusting his glasses.

"And Blue was removed from his position and is being replaced with Error."

"Double ouch, no wonder the poor guy is crying. How are you handling this?"

"Trying not to get frustrated that Error will be my Second in command, and not Blue."

"I can see that, here."

Sci set down the files onto the black countertop, his eye sockets narrowing in concentration as he rummaged throughout the fridge.

"I was going to give this to you later, since you managed to close that deal yesterday, but I'll give it to you now," Sci said, pulling out a large container of apple cider.

"Apple cider!" Ink squealed, snatching the container and hugging it close to his chest.

Ink was a sucker for anything autumn related. Oh, how Ink loved the holiday. The way the leaves looked when they changed color, and how so many places became perfect for drawing. And Ink simply adored the food, especially the apple cider and pumpkin ice cream. Whenever it was autumn, Ink would take the Office on inspirational 'field trips', walking to apple fields to pick apples, or go into corn mazes. Even hs birthday was in autumn, which might have promoted the love for it.

Sci's cousins worked on an apple farm, which was how he received apple cider before it was even autumn. He usually didn't mind, since it was always fun to watch Ink's reaction to receiving his most favorite reward for doing simple tasks.

But the cider usually was gone in a day.

"Thank you!" Ink thanked him, jumping up and down before hugging Sci.

Sci laughed and pulled away with Ink, repicking up his files before saying he has to go back to work and left.

Ink happily left the kitchen carrying his gift, a giddy grin on his face as he walked out. However, he was stopped by two of his workers.

Dream and Geno, both of which are skeletons.

Dream was dressed in a golden robe that went to his waist, a round red orb with a white star in it holding it against his chest. He also had a blue shirt with white outlines on, a golden belt going around his waist. He also had on a darker shade of blue pamts and a pair of golden boots.

Geno had a long ref scarf wrapped around his neck, draping down to the floor behind him. He was wearimg a white hoodie over a white shirt, a long red leaking line of blood soaked across the shirt. He also had on a black pair of shorts and a white pair of slippers. Over his right eye, white static covered it completely, making it look like a clean white surface.

"Ink, are we really absorbing the Possesive Branch?" They both aksed at the same time, making Ink jump.

"How did you find out so quickly?" Ink asked them, double checking his apple cider to make sure it was properly sealed, "I just found out a few minutes ago!"

"Sci just walked by muttering it. That's why you can't place him in the corner, he passes everyone on the way amd he tends to mutter stuff," Geno said, pointing back at Sci, who was sitting down at his chair, "Not to mention Blue was crying earlier."

"I hope Blue is ok..." Dream muttered, glancing at the door.

"He will be, he's Blue, he bounces back up after a fall," Be no waved him off, "Is it true Ink?"

"Yeah..." Ink muttered.

"Well, that sucks," Geno groaned, "I have to be more social, I hate doing that."

"Hey, we agreed you had to try and be more social, so this is the first step!" Dream said, giving him a thumbs up.

"I should probably make the announcement, huh?" Ink asked them.

"Yup." Dream said.

"Excuse me!" Ink called out to the Office, standing up on a nearby empty desk as he clapped his hands together, "I have an announcement to make!"

"Did you get a dog?" A male skeleton called out.

He was slightly taller then Ink, and was leaning back in his desk chair. His right eye was red, his left eye was white, and there was a little red acar under his right eye. He had on a white fluffy sweater that was unzipped, a simple black sweater underneath. Over top was two atrips of fabric going over his chest, making an X shape. He also had on black basketball shorts with two white X's on each side, a long with white tennis shoes. His name was Cross.

"No, I'm **pawsitive** that your idea is **barking up the wrong tree**." The person at the desk to his left said a pun, earning a giggle from Geno in the corner and a muffled fit of laughter from Lust, who sat at the reception desk near the wooden door leading to the elevator.

The person who just spoke was Sans, and was slightly shorter then Ink Sans. His head was in his crossed arms on the desk, and he only lifted his skeleton head to say his pun. He had plain white eyes and a simple blue hoodie on with white fluff on the back of it. He also had on black basketball shorts with two white lines on the side and pink slippers on his feet.

"Guys, we're absorbing the Possesive branch, ok?"

And silence engulfed the Office.

"We're doing _what_ now?" Sans asked, sitting up straighter.

"Oh boy, this will get interesting," Cross sighed.

Ink climbed back off the desk, landing in the blue carpet with a soft thunk. From a desk next to Geno stood up a dinasour looking creature, with glasses on the edge of her yellow snout like nose. She was slightly hunched over, with a light red dress going slightly past her knees revealing the rest of her legs. She was Alphys, the other person sitting in the corner with Sci in the math section of workers.

"W-Will they be j-joining m-my department?" Alphys asked, pressing her two pointer fingers together out of shyness.

"Most likely, since you guys have four desks and you only use two of them," Ink said, Alphys hugging herself as she sat back down.

"Just great, I'll be stuck with annoying people calling mr nerd. I thought I already escaped high school!" Sci whined, throwing his hands into the air.

"Nope, drama will follow you everywhere. So spooky!" Cross taunted, wiggling his fingers at Sci, who stuck out his green tounge in return.

"I thinked he just **schooled** you Sci," Sans chuckled, resting his head back into his arms before soft snoring filled the air.

Lust burst out laughing and fell backwards out of his chair, landing on the ground with a thud behind the round reception desk.

From the ground, he yelled in triumph, "I found my shirt again!"


	4. Chapter 3 - Preparing

It was Monday, the day the Possesive and Light Branch would merge into a Branch called the Eastern Branch.

This day would get quiet interesting.

Ink was the first at the Office, breathing in the warm summer air before closing the door to his red car, adjusting his suitcase beford walking into the building. He wasn't sure about how that day was going to go, but he knew it wouldn't be easy to try and get everyone to get along.

Scratch that, Ink wasn't the first one in the Office.

When he reached the top floor and stepped into the Office, there was Sci, setting down name markers on some of the empty desks for the new arrivals.

"Sci," Ink said, setting his suitcase next to his office door, "Why are you earlier then usual?"

"Oh, um..." Sci said, looking diwn at his hands, "I was setting up some name markers where there are empty desks, so the new people know where to sit."

Ink simply stared at Sci before saying, "And are you putting some of them at your corner? You do know that some of them are going to be working with you and have to discuss things with you and Alphys."

Sci held out all of the names labled, "I didn't really set anything of them out yet, I just pulled the out of the box."

Ink walked over, inspecting the names, "Well, I guess we can both put them on the empty desks, Corprate sent me a list of which employees are working in which part. So, it shouldn't be hard."

Ink whipped out his phone, quickly unlocking it before pulling up his messages. Once he pulled up the list of new workers and what they would be working as, they quickly set up the desks in the locations of their job. Sci whined when he learned that a person was joining him and Alphys in the corner of the room for Accounting.

As soon as they were done, Geno had come in, giving them a quick little wave before he started to retreat to his desk. But on the way he noticed the name tags.

"Why do we have new people sitting near me?" Geno asked, the white glitch over his right eye shifting slightly as he turned in his chair.

"Because," Ink said, "You're not the only one who can do sales next to a window."

"But Ink!" Geno whined, pulling at his scarf, "I hate new people!"

"Too bad, meeting new people is a part of life."

Geno wasn't very good with meeting new people. He often appears as rude and hating towards anyone new, since he's had a slight problem with trust issues. But, once he gets warmed up to a person, he would risk his life for them.

Geno and Ink had known each other since middle school, which was why Geno even decided to get a job at the Light Branch. Without Ink, Geno wouldn't talk to anyone unless absolutely necessary. It took over a year just to get Geno to warm up the the rest of the staff, and that was when Ink dragged him out of his chair and made him say hello. So, this merging may not go well without Ink for Geno.

"Stupid new people..." Geno muttered, typing in his password into his computer.

Blue happily skipped in afterwards, the situation from yesterday seemingly never happened to him. He gave a hello before going to his desk, looking at the nametags on the other two desks near him.

"I'm getting two new friends near me?" Blue asked happily, "That is so cool!"

"And one of them is Dream's brother, too," Ink added, "I think it's the Nightmare guy."

Blue glaced over at the name before nodding, confirming it was indeed Nightmare.

"Nightmare Sleep, that's Dream's last name!" Blue giggled, "That means they're related!"

"But Dream doesn't talk about him very much, maybe they have bad blood?" Sci asked.

"Oh, no," Geno interrupted, pressing his feet against the desk to push himself backwards from his desk, "Dream does talk about him, but it's usually about how Nightmare ignores him. He ignores his calls, ducks when he sees him in public, and sent him a letter with money, telling Dream he would get more money sent in the mail if he doesn't call him. That was the day Dream came in crying, remember?"

"Oh, poor dream, his brother sounds mean," Ink said.

"That's really heartless of Nightmare, huh?" Sci asked, scribbling down some numbers onto a sheet of paper.

"Maybe Nightmare is just shy?" Blue asked.

"No," Ink sighed, "It does seem that Blue and his brother have relationship issues. We should get to work now, I have to go sign those papers."

"Righty." Geno said, moving his chair back to his desk.

After a few minutes Lust walked in with Alphys, discussing with her some tips about what to do on her date that was tonight.

"Just don't show too much of yourself, because first dates are different then clubs, because you might meet up again," Lust said, adjusting the bag slung over his shoulder, "And order something not cheap, but not expensive. You want to show you are worth a good meal, but you still have their money in mind. Of course, you can order something expensive, but you'd have to show a lot more."

"T-Thanks Lust, that w-was helpful!" Alphys said, smiling at him before they both separated to their desks.

"Oh," Sci said when she sat down, looking up at her, "You're going on that first date with that girl, right? Undyne, right?"

"Yeah!" Alphys blushed, pushing up her glasses, "We m-met on that r-railroad t-tracks I told you about b-before, and she g-gave me her number, a-and I-I finally called her! W-we're going on that d-date tonight at Muffets. I'm k-kinda nervous about it."

"I'm sure it will go well, you're an awesome person! If Undyne doesn't like you, she's crazy. I think you guys will really click, I can feel it!" Sci reassured her, smiling softly at her.

"T-Thanks!" Alphys said, looking down as her phone with a dreamy sigh at a phone number.

Alphys hit some hard times a few weeks ago, when her suicidal urge was at its fullest, and she went to a train track to be hit by a train. A nearby passer spotted her, but instead of calling the police, she sat down with her on the tracks and told her about how pretty the sky was.

This person was Undyne.

Undyne had sat with Alphys for an hour before convincing her to climb offf the railroads to safety. After that, Undyne talked to Alphys longer before also convincing her to go to a therapist to help with her problems, then gave Alphys her phone number, before she was called by her boss to report to a home robbery (because she was a police officer). Everyone of her coworkers helped her through it, so she managed to get back onto her feet with a more positive look on life.

It took awhile for Alphys to work up the courage, but she finally called Undyne. Over the phone, Undyne asked her to go to dinner with her, a date, and Alphys accepted. And the date was planned for tonight.

At that time walked in Dream and Sans, well, only Dream was walking. He was dragging a sleeping Sans to his desk, plopping him down onto the chair.

"Did Sans fall asleep in the lobby again?" Lust asked, not looking up as he redirected a call to Ink.

"He made it all the way to the elevator, that's a new record," Dream said, giving a thumbs up before sitting down at his desk.

Lust grinned, still not looking up as he lifted an airhorn from a drawer, pressing down on the button, emitting a harsh blaring noise. Sans yelled and sat up quickly from the horn while Sci fell out of his chair from the sudden loud sound, Blue screeching and knocking over a binder on the edge of his desk to the floor.

"I'm up!" Sans yelled, his back slamming into the back of his chair.

"You're supposed to give a warning Lust!" Sci yelled from the floor, getting up.

Cross walked in at that moment, not glancing at the others before sitting down at his desk next to Sans.

"Sans," He greeted, slightly looking up at him before turning on his computer, "I'm assuming the horn was used already. I'm glad I missed that."

"I think I should be in charge of the airhorn, Lust didn't give any warnings!" Blue said, picking up the binder that he dropped.

"No!" Everyone said at once.

You see, Sans often fell asleep on the way into the Office because he had to wake up early. He usually slept in his car, or sometimes managed to walk to the lobby before he dropped into a chair and went to sleep. It usually ended up to be whoever saw Sans first would carry him to his desk. Then, Ink got the idea to buy an airhorn to use on Sans to wake him up. So, he gave the horn to his second in command at first.

Bad idea.

Blue used it constantly if no one would listen to him, or even if he felt it got a bit too quiet. Cross was the first to snap, threatening blue with a summoned knife unless he handed over the airhorn to him. So, Cross had it for the next day, but didn't use it at all, so Sans had slept in until lunch time that day and didn't get much work done. Ink then took the airhorn from him and gave it to Lust, who had been the best choice so far. He only used it whenever someone fell asleep, and he had view over the entire office, so it was a good plan. It's just that Lust forgot to give a warning every time.

"Aw man..." Blue said sadly.

"Don't worry Blue, you have the biggest responsibility of all, being yourself!" Dream encourged.

"Yes, without the magnificent Sans here, downsizing would've happened for sure! Crises averted!" Blue said, clapping before he turned to his computer.

Then the first person from the merged branch walked in.


	5. Chapter 4 - New Friends?

The skeleton that had walked in wasn't exactly walking, but floating. He was Ink's height, with a long black cloak behind him. A small rope was tied around his neck, keeping the cloak from coming undone. The hood was also no pulled over hzis skeleton head, casting a shadow over his glowing white eyes. He seemed interested by his new surroundings.

"Heya cutie, what brings you around town?" Lust asked, tilting his head at the new face in the office.

"Wow, what an introduction, I really like it," The newcomer grinned, "I'm Death, and I'm supposed to work here now, I guess. This is the Golden branch, right?"

"You must be from the Possesive Branch!" Lust giggled, putting down the phone, "You can call this the Golden Branch, but we like to call it the Light one, since it's really sunny over here. Oh, hi Boss man!"

Ink had spotted Death by now and was walking out of his Office, sticking out his hand to greet him.

"Hello, you're one of the mergers, right?" Ink greeted.

"Indeed I am, names Death, you're probably the great and powerful Ink, leader of this little Branch, no?" Death asked, shaking his hand.

"Of course," Ink smiled, "I can show you to your desk and let you situate yourself. Follow me."

"I'm Lust, see you later sweetie!" Lust giggled, winking at him before picking up his phone and continuing the call he was on before.

Death was led to the corner where Sci and Alphys were typing away at their computers, his grin on his face never leaving. He was given a quick introduction before Ink ran off to his office, practically slamming the door behind him.

"H-Hi, w-welcome to the A-Accounting corner!" Alphys said, giving a quick wave to Death.

"Yo," He said back, returning the wave, "So, there's only two of you?"

"Pretty much," Sci said, stapling some papers together, "We've been here for awhile, so please excuse us if we act weird around the idea of a third Accounting worker, we're just so used to two."

"No problamo, Sciamo," Death said, stretching out his arms above his head, "So, is there any important details I need to know about this Office? Such as if the receptionist is sleeping 'round?"

"That's what a lot of people ask about Lust," Sci said, looking over at Lust, "But he's not the type to sleep around, actually. Believe it or not, he's not really a pervert."

"Plot twist, I guess," Death chuckled, turning on his computer.

Lust wasn't the type to be a pervert to people. Sure, he calls them cute and hot, and he flirts sometimes, but he doesn't sneak into locker rooms or peak in while their taking a shower, he isn't a pervert. He doesn't touch people either, sometimes a fist bump, shaking hands, or a shoulder knudge, but that was usually formal or playful, not touching them just to touch them.

When Lust was younger, his parents hit some hard times with money. All of the jobs he applied for turned him down, and he was desperate, so he took on stripping as a last resort. He hated the job and the people there, and he kept it for three years until it managed to get his parents out of debt and back onto their feet. But Lust had formed a bit of a habit, where he was so used to taking off his shirt he started to do it all the time without noticing. So, sometimes he'd be working and realize he took off his shirt somewhere, and would have to go look for it.

Lust liked only one thing about stripping, and it was the brightly colored clothing. He always liked bright colors, and he thought the bright colors were really cute on him, so he kept the sweater and made his own matching clothing, since the rest was too revealing. He even learned some dating tips when overhearing conversations, so he often helped anyone on relationship advice in the office, except for Blue and Edge. Lust said that it was an abusive relationship, and Blue said Edge never hit him and stormed off crying.

"Oh, by the way, if you find his shirt laying around somewhere, just give it back to him," Sci said, reapplying some tape to his glasses.

"What?" Death coughed, looking up, but recieved no response from his working desk mates.

A minute later walked in another skeleton, who was an inch taller then Blue. Unlike the others in the Office, he had sharpened teeth that were turned down in a frown, one if the teeth in his left was a golden tooth. He had on a baggy sweater, with a black with tan lining hoodie tried around his waist, the tan hood fluff hanging out behind him. He also had on black basketball shorts with tan lines running on the side, along long with dark red tennis shoes. His right eye socket was completely black, his left one holding a glowing red pupil. Running through the socket was a thin crack, indicating some stuff had went down in his past.

"Fell!" Blue cheered, hopping up when he saw the skeleton enter.

"Oh god!" Fell yelled when Blue tackled him into a hug, "Blue! Too much hugging! Blue!"

Blue giggled and let go of him, causing the new skeleton to cough out.

"You know each other?" Lust asked, leaning forward with a curious expression on his face.

Oh, yeah, Lust also loved gossip. Being a receptionist was kinda boring, but the gossip made up for it.

"He's Edge's Brother!" Blue giggled, hugging Fell from the side, "I was so excited he'd be transferring over I could barely wait for today! And he's sitting next to me! Yay!"

Blue explained to Lust about how he was introduced to Fell when he and Edge were in high school, and the whole time Fell, was wiggling out of Blue's arms, his face turned into an annoyed frown. Cross leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms while watching him with an amused smile.

Ink once again came out of his office, introducing himself to Fell with a friendly smile and handshake, which Fell gave a quick handshake in return.

"Welcome to the new Eastern Branch Fell, it's nice to see you again!" Ink said, dropping his hand at his side.

"Yeah yeah, whatever Ink, where's my desk?"

"It's next to mine! Follow meeeee!" Blue said, dragging Fell off to his desk as Lust waved him goodbye.

Then walked in another skeleton.

He was around the same height as Ink, maybe a bit taller, with completely black bones. A few blue streaks ran down from his eyesockets and down his cheekbones all the way to his chin. He had a black hoodie on with dark blue fluff, a dark red shirt underneath it. With thise with black basketball shorts with blue lines on the side, red leg bones, and black tennis shoes. He also had on black, red, and yellow colored gloves. Yellow and blue clored pupils were set of a red backround, his sightly yellow teeth in an obvious scowl. Errors and glitches covered his body, constantly shifting and jumping around.

"Ink," He said softly, a hopeful expression on his face.

"Error," Ink practically growled, "It will be... Interesting working with you as my number two. Please keep in mind we will only discuss work here."

"But Ink-"

"Just shut up and go," Ink snapped, pointing at Errors desk.

"I'm not going to give up," Error whispered to Ink before walking out.

Lust, who watched the whole thing unravel, spun his chair around to face Ink, giving him a confused expression. Ink shook his head, the Boss not wanting to disclose any details about why him and Error were like that.

After half an hour, two more skeletons had piled into the Office at the same time. One was completely covered in black goo, slimey black tentacules squirming in the air behind him. You could make out his arms, legs, and his clothing from his bones, but all of it was covered in black goo. All you could see from the too was his left eye, which was glowing a bright blue.

Following him was a skeleton that had a huge hole in the left side of his head, his left eye flashing between a bright red and a dark blue color. He had on a baggy white stained t-shirt with a few holes on his, revealing his ribs underneath. He also had on completely black baggy jeans, along with white tennis shoes with red splatters at the bottom.

Lust leaned forward and propped his elbow on the counter, resting his chin on his hand. A light pink blush spread across his skeleton face, his other hand nervously tapping against the desk in a frantic manner.

"Hey Possesive Branchers, welcome to our humble little floor!" Lust said, his voice wavering, making Cross look over with a confused look.

If there was one thing about Lust, he always spoke confidently. He was proud of who he was, and how he was able to put himself through the biggest embaressment of his life for three years just to help his parents. Lust was a confident guy, so his voice wavering was uncommon.

"Yeah, sure, I guess," The black goo one muttered.

He then looked away from Lust and ran his eyes over each and every desk, before he locked eyes with Cross. Cross coughed and quickly lowered his gaze down to his computer, continuing his work. The new worker stared at him for a few moments longer before glancing back at Lust and asking where his Boss was.

"This is a really big reception desk," The other skeleton with the red stained shoes said to Lust, leaning onto the counter with his arms crossed, "It's twice the size of my old desk. I was the receptionist at my old branch, but I was promoted to a sales person."

"I-I know, right!" Lust giggled, leaning against the counter and forgetting the others existance, "It's got a lot of space on the inside, so when I'm bored, sometimes I roll around from corner to corner in my chair, I kick off the wall and sometimes I'll spin too."

"That sounds like fun, is that what you do when you get no calls?" Horror asked, "I would just see how many paperclips I could throw into a random nearby cup of this guy who I used to work with, he wasn't transferred because he kept spitting coffee everywhere, with those paperclips inside."

Lust giggled at his statement and started to say something else, but was interupted by Ink opening his Office door.

"Hello new worker! I'm your new Boss, Ink, it's a pleasure to meet you! And Horror, it's great to see you again!" Ink greeted with some energy sticking out his hand.

"Nightmare," The black too covered one said, not moving to shake his hand.

"Ink, it's a pleasure as well," Horror said, not moving to shake his hand either.

Ink sighed, lowering his hand before he pointed out where their desks were. As he did, another skeleton walked into the room.

This skeleton had on a white hoodie that was zipped up, a red dot with another red circle around it on the center of his chest. He had on grey pants and black shoes, black line running down from his eyesockets to his chin, in a similar fashion to Error's face lines.

"Is there a party I don't know is going on?" The new skeleton asked, looking around.

"Hey Killer," Horror said, grinning his sharpened teeth.

"Hey babe," Killer said, kissing Horrors cheek.

"I gatta go to my desk, see you later babe," Horror said before turning to Lust, "Nice meeting ya."

Lust looked down at his desk, his smile quickly fading as he clumsily grabed a few papers to distract himself from the awkward situation that just happened.

That didn't go unnoticed by Ink, he made a note to talk to Lust later as Horror and Nightmare trudged off towards their desks.

"Hi Killer, I know you don't like bright lights, but I don't have control over the lighting, sorry." Ink said, shaking his hand.

"It's so... Bright here..." Killer muttered, squinting his eyesockets as he brought out sunglasses from his pocket, "It was so much better in the hallway then in here."

He put in the sunglasses with some tape, making sure they were in place, before he ask where his desk was. Ink pointed it out, in which Killer gave a shrug before heading off to his desk, complaining about the bright lights.

"Hey," Sans whispered, leaning in towards Cross, "Cross."

"What?" Cross asked, closing a folder before looking up at his coworker.

"I'm bored."

"Shut up and get to work."


	6. Chapter 5 - Tense

"So, what was it like in the Possessive Branch?"

Sci and Nightmare were standing in the kitchen together in an awkward silence before Sci asked that question, taking a sip of his grape soda. He was standing next to the fridge, while Nightmare was standing over the counter, putting away his bag of barbecue chips labeled with his name.

"Nothing compared to this pathetic dump," Nightmare spat, annoyed by the conversation already.

"Hey, that was kinda rude," Sci pointed out, setting down his purple soda.

"So?" Nightmare asked, his blue eye sending a glare at the other skeleton.

"If you're going to work here, at least try to be nice, ok?" Sci asked, starting to walk out out of the kitchen.

"Like I care," Nightmare said, his tentacles rising threateningly, "Wanna say anything else?"

"Well, nice talk, see ya!" Sci said in a hurry, rushing out in a hurry.

When running out of the kitchen, we passed by Fell's desks, which blew up a few papers form the small gust of wind from the quick speed he was going. This caused a few papers from Fell's desk to fly to the side, scattering across the ground.

"Really nerd?" Fell growled, climbing out his his chair to go pick up the papers.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Sci said quickly, rushing over to help, "I can help you pick those up!"

Fell, however, wasn't having any of that, and scooped up the papers in one go and holding them to his chest.

"As if I'd trust a stupid nerd like you!" He growled, "You probably knocked these down on purpose, so you could get me out of my job!"

"I-"

"Just get outa here, you nerd! I don't want you near me again, or else you'll have a terrible time and I'll have a terrific time!"

Sci just sighed and trudged off, looking back once to see Fell glaring at him with the coldest glare ever given to him again.

And he knew he was going to have a bad time with this Fell guy.

Meanwhile, Lust had watched the whole thing with great interest, his head in his hands as he leaned forward. Lust really enjoyed where his desk was located, since everyday something new and fun happened that made his day, like one time, San had placed folded up ketchup packets under the Men's room toilets, and the whole day all of the guys walked out with ketchup stained bones as they frantically tried to wipe it off.

It got very fun when Cross ran out with the ketchup and tried to attack Sans with it as revenge.

Lust always got to see everything that happened, except fot the person sneaking up on him.

"Heya flirty dude," Death said, resting his elbows on the half high wall behind Lust's desk, making Lust jump from the sudden voice.

"Yeah?" Lust asked, spinning around in his chair a few times before stopping to face the cloaked male.

"Your the receptionist, so that means you know the gossip and stuff like that," Death said, tilting his head, "So tell me about some people."

Lust smiled, leaning back in his chair and crossing his legs.

"Sure thing cutie, about who?" Lust asked, crossing his arms.

"Hm..." Death muttered, looking around before pointing at Sans, "What about that blue hoodie guy?"

"That's Sans," Lust said, looking back at him for a moment, "He's the lazy one, I wake him up with an air horn every morning. So, you wanna watch out fot that. Also, he likes to pull pranks, so be careful around him. Anything else?"

"What about that guy next to him?"

"He's Cross, he's the serious type. Kinda boring in work, but he gets less serious at home and he's really fun when playing board games. Who next?"

"What about that Blue guy?" Death asked, glancing over at him.

"Oh, Blue is engaged to a guy who works in the warehouse downstairs, named Edge. Also, he's energetic, but sensitive. So don't even try to be mean to him, he'll cry," Lust said, pulling at his hoodie, "And when you realize Edge isn't right for him, don't bring it up, that's his most sensitive subject."

"What about that Dream guy, is he related to Nightmare?" Death asked next.

"We think so, but they seem to have bad blood or something, so I'd say stay away from that for now. Also, he really likes shiny things."

"And... And what's that dude with the blood stain on his chest?"

"That's Geno, he doesn't like to talk to people much. It took a long time for him to even speak to me about stuff other then work."

"Ok, thanks, I think I got it now. Thanks Lust."

"No prob Death."

And Death walked off.

~~~~~~

During Lunch time, things were the most tense. They all sat at the tables in their little friend groups, awkwardly glancing at the other branch members. At one round table sat Geno, Ink, and Blue, Geno and Blue trading a tuna fish sandwich for a chicken wrap.

At a table over was Lust, Dream, Alphys, and Sci, who were all whispering to each other quietly, sometimes glancing at the other table.

The Possessive Branch mergers were all sitting at one table, glaring at the other two. Horror was using his sharp teeth to bite into a large steak, flooding his plate in steak sauce, not diverting his attention from his food. Nightmare was eating a few dry crackers, glaring at the other two tables. Error, who was next to him, was eating some rice with a fork, who didn't divert his stare from Ink and Ink alone. No one could tell what kind of look it was, his face was completely blank. Death was floating above the table, hands on the back of his head as he drifted around, sipping on a Hi-C fruit punch, sometimes saying a few words to his friends before going silent again. Killer was eating a large salad, but not at a normal pace, like the others. He was wolfing it down like it was his last meal. Then there was Fell, who wasn't eating anything, he was just playing a game on his phone with a bored expression on his face.

Then there was Sans, who wasn't even in the Office, since he went out to lunch with his boyfriend, Grillby.

"I think this is really awkward."Sci muttered to Alphys.

"I-I think so t-too," She agreed, pushing up her glasses with shaking hands.

"Stupid bird..." Fell muttered at his phone when the yellow bird ran into a green pipe.

Sci looked up at him when he heard the mutter, stating at Fell for awhile before looking back down at his food.

"Are you eating lunch with Edge today?" Ink asked Blue.

"Not today, he had to make up for a person who's out sick today," Blue said sadly, "And I was going to make my famous tacos for him too."

"Oh, that's very nice if you," Ink said, trying not to bring up the fact Edge threw away the last tacos Blue had made.

"You all are being so great at bonding with your new coworkers, great job guys!" Death said rather loudly, snickering at his own comment.

"Oh shut it," Cross and Nightmare said at the same time, glancing up at each other from how they both said the same line.

"Actually he's right," Ink spoke up, standing up, "As your new boss, we have to learn how to cooperate together and not hate each other, so this behavior is unacceptable."

"Go Ink!" Geno whispered, pumping his fist slightly and earning a giggle from Dream.

"It's not like you can force a friendship," Fell said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, I'm your Boss, so I can force you to places!" Ink said, putting his hands on his hips, "That's it, tomorrow we're going on a team building exercise!"

"Maybe we can all dress as pretty pink princesses and gallop around daisy fields, make some flower crowns and eat cupcakes," Nightmare mocked.

However, Blue didn't know he was mocking his Boss. His blue eyes sparkled with stars as he hopped up, squealing with excitement.

"Can we? Can we?" He asked Ink, jumping up and down with overflowing joy.

"Is he serious?" Killer leaned in and asked Fell, who nodded in response.

"Not tomorrow Blue, sorry..." Ink said, patting Blue's shoulder.

"Aw man, I got so happy for a moment..." Blue said sadly, sitting back down.

"Lust," Ink said, turning towards him, "I'm going to need you to print out some copies of a list I'll be sending you after lunch, ok?"

"Aye aye boss man sir!" Lust said, saluting him while propping his feet up on the table.

"Oh, a shiny quarter!" Dream suddenly said, reaching over to pick up the object from the floor and stashing it into his pocket.

The rest of the day went by quickly, awkward glances and harsh glares being sent between the two groups. There was a funny moments, such as when Ink spilled the rest if his apple cider and screeched like a "dying pig", as Cross put it, or when Lust fell out of his chair laughing so hard.

But, in the end, they were all still cautious and untrusting of the other branch they were forced to merge with, so the day passed by slowly with the sounds of phone calls and glares bouncing around the room. However, like every other day, it came to an end, and they all left for home.

Except for Ink, who stayed after to discuss import matters to Corporate.

"Hello, this is Ink, is Tainted there at all? Or is she in a meeting?" Ink asked onto the phone, resting his head on the back of the chair.

"She just got out of the meeting," A male voice said through the phone, "I'll transfer you to her. Hold on for a moment."

There was a click before Tainted replied with a gruff and tired, "Hello?"

"Hi Tainted, it's Ink, and I'm calling about the merging of the two branches."

"I'm not undoing it, Ink. You and Error have to talk eventually about how he-"

"No, no, it's not that!" Ink quickly interrupted, "I really want this whole merging thing to work out, but today wasn't good. They don't trust each other, and everyone thinks the other branch is out to get them. I was thinking we could have a fun day tomorrow for team building exercises so they can trust each other more. If they continue in a hostile work environment like this the new branch will collapse, and I sent you a email about where I want to go earlier, but you never returned it. Is it possible to go there?"

There was silence on the other end for a moment before she replied with a quick and simple, "Yes Ink, we'll get her to do it."


	7. Chapter 6 - A Cruise?

On the whole drive to work, Ink was nervous. He wasn't sure if the plan would even bring everyone together, it might just tear them apart even more. Not to mention how he had to be working with Error, his enemy, every day. He was constantly tapping the steering wheel, or rolling down and up the windows. The whole car ride he was not still for one second, the nervousness building up within his not existent gut.

He parked in his usual spot, turning off the car before climbing out, waving to Alphys, who was climbing out of her car.

"Hey Alphys, how was your date last night?" Ink asked, closing his car door with a slam.

"Oh, h-hey Ink!" Alphys greeted, rushing over with a slight blush on her face, "Undyne was s-so great! W-We went to d-dinner t-then we hung o-out at m-my house, she e-even watched anime w-with m-me! It was s-so great!"

"That's awesome, Alphys!" Ink said, giving her a high five, "It's about time you hooked up with someone!"

"Hello?"

A new skeleton had walked up to them, looking slightly confused. He was their height, with a grey hoodie pulled up and a white shirt underneath. He also had on dark grey pants and black shoes. His left eye was glowing a dark purple and light blue, his right glowing a dark red/purple.

"Is this the Golden Branch?" The new skeleton asked, "I was supposed to come in yesterday and I got really lost, I'm not even sure if this is the right building."

"Oh, you must be Dust," Ink said, sticking out his hand, "I'm your new Boss, Ink, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Yes, whatever, just tell me where my desk is and I can get right to work."

"What?" Ink asked.

"Look," Dust said, pulling at his hoodie strings, "I just came here to work, and that is that. I didn't come to socialize or to make friends, I came here to make money. So, all I need to know is who pays me and where I sit. I am rather adaptive, I can figure it out on my own."

"Actually," Ink said, adjusting his paintbrush, "We're all going out as an office today to have a team building exercise."

Dust blinked, "Are you serious?" He asked in disbelief.

"H-He is," Alphys butted in, "He told everyone a-about it y-yesterday, and had u-us b-bring in stuff."

"Can I stay here and make up for this waste of a cruise?"

"No, you have to come, it's mandatory."

Dust muttered complaints before asking Ink what he was supposed to bring. The new employee then learned he was only supposed to bring a towel in case water splashed up onto the boat, which Dust did not have, because regular people don't bring towels to an office to sell paper.

"Here, we should go inside, I think he have some extra towels inside so you don't have to leave," Ink said, motioning for Alphys and Dust to follow him, which they did.

There were two people already in the office when they walked in. The first was Geno, who was on his computer, scrolling through some pictures on Google. The second was Blue, who was decorating a new sparkly notebook he got with some bright pink hearts and kitten stickers.

"Hi Inky!" Blue waved happily to him, "And hi Alphys! Who's that new person!"

"That is Dust," Ink said before pointing a fist into his his hand in a thought manner, "I just realized Blue's the one who knows where everything is!"

"What can I do?" Blue asked excitedly, jumping up and saluting to his boss.

"Take Dust and show him the towels, let him pick out whatever one he wants for the cruise today," Ink said, giving a quick thanks before he went into his Office to make a few calls.

"Let's go!" Blue said happily, grabbing Dust's arm and rushing off towards the elevator, Dust yelling in protest.

"I'm Blue, it's so cool to meet you!" Blue said happily, pulling him into the elevator.

"...Dust," The new worker said hesitantly, looking away.

"Isn't this branch so much fun?" Blue asked him, his blue eyes sparkling with excitement.

"I just got here," Dust muttered, glancing at the door pleadingly, as if begging that they would open at that moment.

"But you're going to have so much fun! Like today, we're going on a cruise! There's going to be lots of food, and there's a pool on the cruise, and a hot tub, and there's even some games and dancing! I love dancing!"

"I'd prefer to stay here."

"Why?"

"Because," Dust said as the elevator dinged open, "This is work, not a vacation."

He then walked off the elevator.

"But work can be fun!" Blue said, skipping as he followed him.

"But it shouldn't be," Dust said coldly, "It should only be work."

The other skeleton with him pulled out a hoop of keys before he unlocked a room, swinging it open with a thud.

"I'll change your view on that, I'm sure of it!" He said confidently, walking over to a racket full of multiple different towels, "Here they are!"

"How do you have so much energy?" The hooded skeleton asked, grabbing the nearest towel off the shelf.

"Because it's so much fun!" Blue said, throwing his hands into the air.

"It's kinda a dumb idea," Dust said, rolling his eyes.

"..."

Blue was silent, looking down at the ground. Dust took notice and set the folded towel under his arm against his side, reaching out for Blue.

"You ok?" He asked, resting a hand on Blue's shoulder.

Blue pushed his hand off, his eyesockets watering with tears.

"As if you'd care!" Blue shouted before rushing out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Dust stared at the door with confusion, tilting his head to the left. Suddenly, he looked over at the corner, shaking his head.

"I don't know why he ran off, maybe he's super sensitive?" He said to the corner, where no one stood.

He stayed silent for a moment before saying, "I don't think I should apoligize, he had to learn how to grow up and learn how to live, or he'll he torn into tiny crying shreds out there. It's kill or be killed."

He then shook his head once more before walking out, slamming the door behind him in anger.

~~~~~~~~~

When Dust got back upstairs, Sci and Nightmare were also upstairs, getting ready for the cruise that they were leaving for in half an hour.

"What was that yell about?" Ink asked Dust when he walked in.

"I dunno," Dust shrugged, "When are we leaving for this stupid cruise? I need to get it over with."

"Did you make Blue cry on your first day?" Sci asked, looking up from his phone.

"I dunno," Dust repeated, glancing around, "Oh, hey Nightmare."

"Did you get lost again?" Nightmare asked, one of his tentacles holding a grocery bag. "Since you weren't here yesterday."

"Pretty much," Dust said quickly, already bored of the conversation.

Dream walked into the room then, hauling Sans over his shoulder, who was, as usual, asleep. He groaned when he saw that Lust wasn't in yet before making his way to Sans desk, setting him down in the chair.

"Does Lust keep the air horn in his desk or with him?" He asked, stretching out his arms.

"I think Lust keeps in on him, try pots and pans maybe," Ink said.

Dream headed off to the kitchen while Nightmare watched in confusion, before turning to Ink with the question of, "Air horn?"

"It's one of the only ways we found out we can wake up Sans in the morning," Ink said, pointing over at Sans, "He sleeps in a lot."

"He didn't even make it out of his car today!" Dream yelled from the kitchen.

"Pathetic," Nightmare muttered, rolling his showing eye, "He could've just left him, pathetic."

That, too, didn't go unnoticed by Ink.

He was going to have a few talks later.


	8. Chapter 7 - The Cruise (Pt. 1)

"I'm King of the World!" Blue hollered from the front of the ship, his hands in the air as he giggled loudly before he lost his balance, almost falling forward into the water, but grabbing the hand rails just in time to stay in place.

"Don't fall in, because I'm not going after you." A tall skeleton said from the shade of the ship, not moving when he saw his Fiancé in danger of falling over board.

He was tall and skinny, with a long head and two glowing red eyes. His sharp teeth were open as he was chugging a can of soda before crinkling it up and throwing it carelessly overboard, littering the ocean not a care of his. He had a ripped and torn red scarf around his neck, two small cracks going through the left eye socket. He was wearing a black top with spiked sleeves, along with spiked, long red gloves. The shirt didn't go all the way down, revealing his spine down to his pants, where he had on a pair of black leather jeans and a red belt with a skull on it. And finally, he had red heel like boots that went up to his knees with spiked ends.

This was Edge, Blue's Fiancé.

Because he worked in the warehouse, he was allowed to come with them on the cruise, along with a few more warehouse members. They weren't the good type of friends you'd really want, though. They were the one's who would try to drug your drink, the one's who cheated in games to earn some money, and would sell you out in a heartbeat if they got to live. They were also very violent, getting into fist fights constantly. Edge was one of them, and he was also the leader of them. In school, they were the delinquent group, who all managed to get hired as warehouse workers for shipping papers. Sure, they got their work done, but at the very minimum of their abilities and sometimes threatened people off the street to do it for them.

Geno and Sci have a bet of which one will attack someone at the Office first.

"You should come out from the shade with me, we can both be Kings if the world!" Blue asked him hopefully.

"Nah," Edge said, shaking his head.

"Oh, ok!" Blue said after that, "I can go inside and get us a few snacks, I guess."

"Thanks Blue."

Blue skipped inside past Ink and Geno, who were talking as they walked out to the deck.

"What exactly is this cruise about?" Geno asked Ink, pulling at his red scarf.

"The captain is a friend of Tainted's, she's really good at getting new co-workers to bond. That's why I was able to get this so fast, she's known for helping the company, Tainted just wasn't sure if she wanted to do it with only one day in advance."

Geno opened his mouth to say something but bumped into someone, him yelping while the other grunted, who was none other then Death.

"Are you going to apologize?" Death asked him.

"Why would I?" Geno asked, looking away with a red blush spreading across his skull, "You bumped into me!"

"No, I think it was you who bumped into me," Death said, looking at Geno was an interested look on his face, "And you're kinda cute."

Geno tensed up, his blush turning a bright red as he processed what Death had just said. He became a stuttering mess before he gave a quick excuse before running off, his scarf fluttering behind him as he did.

"How adorable~" Death cooed with adoration, watching the blushing skeleton run off with admiration.

"Sorry, Geno isn't very used to getting compliments, especially from new people," Ink said, rubbing the back of his neck, "But I'm sure he's thankful, just embarrassed."

"He doesn't get compliments?" Death asked, hovering next to Ink.

"Not very much, because he's constantly bleeding everywhere. Not to mention he isn't very social, so he doesn't even go out much. He went on a date once, and it ended badly, so he hasn't tried it since."

"How long ago was that?"

"Six years at least, it's been awhile."

"Well, I guess I'll be his most recent date then!" Death said confidently, smirking at the door Geno had just ran out of.

"You're going to try and hook up with him?" Ink asked, looking over with a smile, "That sounds great, he really needs a date."

Suddenly, a voice boomed over the loudspeakers, stating in an excited tone rather loudly, " _Everyone please come to the main deck for the activities, thank you_."

"Let's go, we need to get the two branches to corporate!" Ink said, walking off in the direction of the main ship.

~~~~~~~~

"Ok!" The captain of the ship said happily, clapping her hands together.

She was short and skinny, standing on a small platform in front if the many skeletons and Monsters. She was wearing a long sleeved purple sweater and baggy blue jeans, black tennis shoes and a captains hat, which was tilted on her head. A few purple bubbles were floating randomly around her. On her back, strapped against it, was a giant purple bubble blowing stick. She had long brown hair with a part of it dyed purple. And her brown eyes were full of energy, a grin on her face.

"It is so cool to see you all for the first time, and so awesome to see an old friend again!" She said, waving to Ink, who waved back.

Error, who watched it, sent here a glare, which she didn't seem to notice.

"I'm your ship Captain, Captain Bubbly to you!" She giggled, waving to them all after that, "I'm here to get you guys on a fun groove time!"

"My god..." Nightmare muttered, rolling his eyes.

"You shouldn't judge her," Cross muttered to him.

"And why not?" Nightmare demanded.

"She's sisters with the head of Corporate, Tainted!" Cross hissed, "Did you hear what happened in the String Branch? One of the workers said something mean to Bubbly and they all got fired by Tainted!"

"As if they'd fire a whole branch over something that stupid," Nightmare said, rolling his eyes and leaning out of the conversation.

"So, let's do the first activity!" Bubbly cheered, pressing her hands together, "I was thinking we'd do some partner exercises first, something everyone knows, a scavenger hunt!"

"This is already so stupid," Fell said, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes.

"That's the kind of spirit that will be clean from this ship forever!" Bubbly said, pointing at him.

"Of course you have to make an example out of me..." Fell muttered, looking out over the water.

"Ok, for teams I have a list of teams I made ahead of time! So, when I say the teams, get with your teammate and I'll give you the item you're looking for!"

"And why," Killer asked, raising his hand with his other arm wrapped around Horrors shoulder, "Would we even bother with this stupid game with these losers?"

"Because I said so," Ink said, "And I'm your Boss."

"Ok, here's the list of your new partners!" Bubbly said, looking down at a piece of paper before reading out partners.

"First off, Ink and Error!"

Ink frowned and refused to look at Error as he walked up to Bubbly, taking the slip of paper from the brown haired girl. Error tried to say something to Ink but Ink didn't listen, instead he walked off to the door, motioning for Error to follow.

Which the second in command did.

"We have to find a blue vase," Ink said, showing Error the piece of paper, "I think we should go look in the dining area first then-"

"Ink," Error interrupted his Boss, looking up from the piece of paper, "We need to talk."

"No, we don't," Ink said suddenly.

"I'm sorry about what I did, Ink, ok?" Error asked, reaching out for Ink.

Ink smacked away his hand, the painters eyesockets slightly watering, "You betrayed me, Error, I can never forgive you for that. Can we just get this scavenger hunt over with?"

Error stared at him before sighing, folding the piece of paper before shoving it into his pocket.

"Sure," He said quietly, "But I'm never going to give up apologizing. I swore I'd get you back, and I'm not giving up."

"You can try, Error. You can try."

~~~~~~~~  
 _"Please, promise me you'd never leave."_

 _"I promise_."  
~~~~~~~~

After their little 'incident', they walked in silence, only speaking when absolutely necessary. They would check inside of rooms they would pass, glancing around to see if they could locate the blue vase.

"Why the hell is there bubbles everywhere?" Error demanded, swatting at a purple bubble that was lingering around in the hallway, an annoyed expression on his face.

"It isn't your ship, and she really likes bubbles, she finds them really cool," Ink said, tightening the sweater around his waist.

"You seem to like to talk about her a lot," Error grumbled, crossing his arms and looking away.

"We're friends," Ink said, rolling his eyes, "And we aren't dating anymore, so you can't get jealous."

"I'm not jealous!" Error suddenly yelped, looking over with an annoyed expression.

"Um, sure," Ink said, walking ahead of him, "Don't linger behind, Error!"

~~~~~~

Somewhere else, Bubbly was looking through a bubble on her lap, the image of Ink and Error transparent in the bubble.

"It isn't going exactly as planned," Bubbly muttered, crossing her legs and leaning forward, "Maybe I should go with that one plan, it's a bit risky, but I'm pretty sure Error will catch him. Probably."

~~~~~~

Back to Ink and Error, they were on the top of the ship by then, looking around in the corners for any vase.

"Do y-you s-see it?" Ink asked.

"Ink, aren't you afraid of heights?" Error asked, glancing over, "Are you sure you're ok?"

Ink was clearly not ok. His bones were rattling, and he was hugging his giant paintbrush to his chest. On the lower levels, the height wasn't too high, and he could easily avoid the windows on the higher ones. In his office, the windows were covered by pictures, because he simply couldn't handle heights. They terrified him to no end.

"I'm f-fine," He muttered, a painful squeezing at his soul tearing down hid non-existent gut.

"No you're not, I know how you get when you get high up, let's go back downstairs," Error said, reaching out for his Boss.

"I swear I'm fine Error!" Ink said loudly, taking a few steps back from him because he was angry at something Error did in the past.

However, there was a railing there, which he ran into.

And which he fell backwards over.

Ink screamed out of fear, which was loudly pumping throughout his soul. As a child, he never really enjoyed heights, and the fear continued into his adulthood. It had gotten better, but it never fully disappeared. When he was eleven, he couldn't even climb a latter without bursting into tears. He could now, but three stories up and he's a shaking mess.

And now he was falling towards the water from a high height.

Error screamed Inks name before running to the edge, sticking his hand out towards Ink. Multiple blue strings shot from his fingertips, flying faster then Ink was falling. They wrapped around his ankles and waist, making him stop from his fall, his body thuding against the side of the ship.

"Oh my gosh, are you ok Ink?" Error asked, panic spilling throughout his soul.

"I d-don't know..." Ink sputtered, shivering as he hugged himself, a few tears rolling down his face from the sudden experience.

He then glanced to his left, an annoyed expression covering his face as his shaking arms reached out to the small ledge, grasping the item on the ledge in his fingertips from the purple bubble that was resting on the ledge, pulling it from within the bubble.

"F-Found the s-stupid v-vase," Ink muttered, holding out the blue vase as Errors strings started to pull him up to the safety of the ship once more.

"We're not doing this again, right?" Error asked, helping him over the ledge before holding his arms and offering his Boss a hug.

"Never again," Ink said firmly, quickly heading to the stairs and ignoring the hug offer, "Let's not fall over ledges ever again."


	9. Chapter 8 - The Cruise (Pt. 2)

After Ink and Error had claimed their item slip, Bubbly had announced who the next team was.

"Alphys and Sans," She said, looking up, "Is that how you say it? Alphys? Aleeis? Alphas?"

"A-Alphys was r-right!" Alphys quickly said, hurrying up to get her slip.

"Cool, we have a red lawn chair," Sans said, high fiving Alphys before they walked off.

"Up next is Killer and Dream. Oh, Dream is such a pretty name!" Bubbly smiled at him.

"Thanks!" Dream giggled, taking the slip as Killer raised his hand.

"Can my boyfriend and I be on a team?" Killer asked, holding Horrors hand up.

"Nope, this is a team building exercise, if you guys already are dating then this defeats the whole point. Dream and Killer, please."

"See you later, babe!" Killer said, kissing Horror quickly before heading off with Dream, earning a sad look from Lust.

"So," Dream asked him, holding up the slip, "Do you know where a cat is?"

"A cat?" Killer asked, snatching the slip, "No way! That's the actual item?"

"We have to find a red and purple cat?" Killer asked in disbelief.

Dream giggled, "Yup!"

He got close to look at the slip of paper to see if he missed anything else, but Killer took a few steps over, raising his hands in defense.

"Hey, I have a boyfriend, and we're doing really great right now, the last thing I need is for him to think I'm cheating on him," Killer said.

"Oh, no, I wasn't trying to hook up or anything!" Dream apologized quickly, "I was just looking at the slip of paper because I think it's funny, that's all!"

"Oh, I guess you're fine then, let's go," Killer sighed, motioning for Dream to follow him, "Let's get started then."

After a few minutes of searching and swatting at purple bubbles,

"Where would a cat be on a stupid ship like this?" Killer asked, looking around in confusion.

"I d-" Dream suddenly stopped, his skull turned towards a creaked open door, "There's something shiny in there!"

"Dream, stop!" Killer said, chasing after Dream into the room.

Which was a supply closet, with only enough room for Dream and Killer to stand in it together, pressing their chests together.

And the door clicked behind them with a lock, leaving them in total darkness.

"Killer, you're too close, I have no room to even stand," Dream squealed, trying to move but not succeeding, "And why did it go dark all the sudden?"

"Because," Killer muttered, trying to open the door, "The stupid door locked us in here."

"Just unlock it," Dream said, wiggling against Killers chest.

"It's locked from the outside, if you payed attention you would've known that!" Killer snapped, banging against the door with the little space he had.

"It's stuffy in here," Dream muttered, banging his elbow on a metal shelf, "Owie!"

"Are you ok?"

"I hit my funny bone!"

"Ha, sucks for you. Glad it wasn't me."

And right at that moment, karma hit Killer hard for that laughter, his funny bone slamming against the wall, making him gasp and curse under his breath.

"And you were saying?" Dream asked through the darkness.

"Curse this world," Killer muttered.

"Hush Killer, no need to be angry. Pain is a part if life we all must accept."

Dream tried to sush him with his left hand, trying to reach up and find his teeth. However, he was off a bit, and instead stuck his hand into his eye socket.

"Um..." Killer muttered, his left eye socket twitching, "That's my eye..."

"Oh, sorry!" Dream quickly said, retracting his hand from his eye.

"Can you summon any blasters to get out of this closet?" Killer grumbled, trying to open the closet but failing once more.

"No, I need more room, and I'd blast us if I tried," Dream said sadly, wiggling against Killers chest, "Sorry, it's a tight space in here."

"We'll get out, we just need someone to open the door."

They were both blushing due to how close they were, and their breaths tickling each others faces didn't make it better. Dream shifted awkwardly, his yellow brush increasing as his star eyes went black from embarrassment realizing how close he actually was to Killer.

Their thoughts were the complete opposites of the others.

Dream was trying to figure out how to find the cat, which they were sent out after in the first place. He was thinking of the many locations where it could possibly be located, but in the back of his mind, he kept repeating the same words over and over;

_'Holy pie Killer is really hot."_

Meanwhile, Killer was having his own mini heart attack in the corner. He was frantically trying to figure a way out of that room, and he was seriously considering screaming at the top of his lungs to make sure people knew where he even was. He had a boyfriend, he didn't want to be a cheater, but he had a much greater concern right then.

_'TOO CUTE TOO CUTE TOO CUTE HOLY F*CK HE'S ADORABLE'_

They both were blushing heavily, trying to avoid each others eye sockets from the other.

"Do you have any ideas on how to get out?" Killer asked Dream, pressing his back against the door trying to get distance between him and Dream's chest.

"Not really..." Dream said lightly, shifting slightly.

They were in there for some more time, their breaths tickling each others faces, every once in awhile they would shift their position.

"My legs hurt from standing here for so long..." Dream muttered, leaning more on his right leg then his left leg, before switching back to his left leg.

"Well, there isn't enough room to sit down," Killer said, looking around the cramped room, "Try leaning against the wall."

"I can't, the shelf is dig into my bones," Dream said.

"Fine, just lean against me."

Killer managed to get his arm somewhat around Dream's body before pushing him firmly against his chest.

"If you're already this close, I don't want to listen to your whining."

"I'm not whining!"

"Hm, sure brat."

"..."

Dream closed his eye sockets, resting his body against Killer with his blush intensifying. Killer looked up at the ceiling, his teeth clenching together as he tried to think of a way out, but having no idea.

"Look," Killer said, sighing, "I'm sorry if I come off a bit rude and annoyed of you, I'm just not great at moving. The Possesive Branch transfer made me move my house into this new neighborhood, and I'm a bit stressed out from having to unpack, not to mention Horror doesn't feel comfortable sleeping in the same room as me, even though we've been dating for half a year, so I've been in a bad mood. And I've been taking it out on you, sorry for that."

"It's fine, everyone has their off days, and today's your off day!" Dream said, looking up at him, "And you weren't really that mean to me, just a bit grumpy."

"That's good."

Silence developed their conversation once more, both of them trying to think of a topic to discuss.

"So, why did you dive in here?" Killer asked after an awkward and long silence.

"I saw something shiny in here!" Dream insisted.

"That doesn't explain it."

"I really like shiny things, I find it awesome how the light reflects off of stuff. I like to look at shiny stuff."

"Are you being serious right now?"

"Why would I lie? Have you see my desk yet? It's full of shiny things."

Killer groaned, "I can't believe you'd get us locked in a closet together because you wanted to look at something shiny!" He complained.

"Hey, shiny stuff is beautiful!" Dream objected.

"Even a knife?"

"If it wasn't sharpened."

"How about a gun?"

"If it wasn't loaded."

"How about an atomic bomb?"

"If it was disabled."

"A bleeding soul?"

"Souls are always beautiful, I'd just add some bandaids."

"That wouldn't work."

"I'm not a doctor!"

Silence, once again, took over the conversation, both of them striving for something else to talk about. But, they didn't have to for too long, because they heard voices coming towards the closest from down the hall.

"Hey! In here!" Killer shouted, banging against the door.

"Killer?" Fell's voice rang through the door, two pairs of footsteps approaching the door quickly.

"And Dream!" Dream shouted.

"Dream?" Sci's voice asked.

"The f*ck are you doing in there?" Fell asked in disbelief.

"I saw something shiny and dove in, I didn't think it would lock behind us!" Dream quickly explained, "Just unlock the door!"

"That doesn't sound believable," Fell grunted, "Are you sure you aren't doing something more... Intimate then that?"

"No!" Both Dream and Killer yelled at the same time.

"Actually, Dream likes shiny things," Sci defended him, "He once drove into a ditch because he saw a piece of metal in the grass."

"Holy Crap that's hilarious, who does something that stupid?" Fell laughed loudly.

"Just open the door!" Dream begged, Killer pounding on the door.

"Fine!" Fell sighed.

The door unlocked with a small click, both Dream and Killer tumbling out from the darkness of the supply closet. Killer landed on his back with a thump, Dream landing on his chest with an 'oof'.

Fell leaned over them with a smirk, his sharpened teeth in the biggest grin they both had even seen.

"I thought you were loyal to Horror, Killer?" Fell asked, smirking at his coworkers.

"I am!" Killer shrieked quickly, pushing Dream off of him.

"You ok?" Sci asked Dream, helping him up from the floor as Killer leaped up on his own.

"Fine, thanks," Dream thanked his friend.

"Hey, that's the cat!" Killer said, pointing to Fell's shoulder.

Sitting on Fell's shoulder was the cat they were assigned to get. It was half purple and half red, with gleaming yellow cat eyes. At the end of it's tail was a bubble blower, two of them sticking out from its striped collar. It was sitting down on Fell's shoulder, looking at Dream and Killer was a bored expression.

"Oh, I'll grab it!" Dream said, reaching for the cat.

"I wouldn't do that-"

Sci was interrupted by the cat standing up and hissing, swiping it's claws at Dreams approaching hands. Dream screamed and jumped back against Killer, who was knocked backwards onto his pelvis bones on the floor.

"We already tried to take the d*m cat off my shoulder," Fell growled, giving a glare to the cat, "It really likes me."

"Sorry!" Dream said, rushing to Killer to help him up.

"Then how are we supposed to take it to the captain?" Killer asked, standing up before dusting off his dull outfit.

"Maybe she'll accept a picture?" Sci offered, shrugging.

"I can take it!" Dream quickly accepted, pulling out his golden and shiny phone before snapping a photo of the cat.

And Fell was included in the picture as well.

"What the hell?" Fell yelled, pushing the camera back, "He said of the cat, not the cat _and_ me!"

"Sorry," Dream apologized.

"Just shut the f*ck up and don't do that again!" Fell threatened before storming off.

"Wait, Fell!" Sci yelled, chasing after his partner.

Dream and Killer looked at each other, giving each other confused looks and shrugs.

"What was that about?" Dream asked.

"I don't know," Killer said, shrugging, "I guess we should go back."

"I guess so t- There's something shiny in that room!"

"Gosh darn it Dream!"


	10. Chapter 9 - The Cruise (Pt. 3)

After Dream and Killer had received their slips, Bubbly looked down at her list before calling out, "Sci and Fell."

"Really? I'm stuck with that nerd?" Fell yelled, throwing his arms into the air, "Oh come on!"

"Ouch," Sci mumbled.

"It's alright, Fell has a hard time showing happiness!" Blue assured Sci, patting his shoulder.

"I'll do it alone, I don't need this nerd!" Fell said, crossing his arms.

"You have to do it together," Bubbly said at the same time Sci said while grabbing the slip of paper,

"We have to do it together."

"Well I ain't doing that bullish*t!" Fell said.

"Blue, are you on the main deck?" Edge's voice called from down a hall.

"Yeah, come on over!" Blue yelled to his Fiancé.

"Let's get f*cking going then!" Fell suddenly said with a sudden desire to work with Sci, grabbing his sweater and running off into another hallway with Fell practically flying behind him.

"Fell!" Sci yelped as the door slammed shut behind them, "Slow down!"

Fell screeched to a stop, Sci slamming face first into Fell's back before falling to the floor.

"Fine nerd, can't handle anything with that weak body of yours?" Fell growled, his red eye glowing softly, "Well, I changed my mind, let's just get the stupid assignment over with. What does the d*m slip say?"

Sci sighed, opening the slip before reading it out loud, "Anchor. She wants us to bring her a full on anchor?"

"What the f*ck is wrong with this d*m captain?" Sci demanded, "How in the ever loving sh*t do we find an anchor and bring it back to her?"

"Well, it should be easy to find it," Sci said, standing up, "Because on ships like these, it's usually on the side of the ship. We just have to look on both sides and find it."

"Of course the knowledge freak would know that!" Fell said, rolling his red eye, "Anything else freak?"

"Stop."

"Hm?"

Sci crossed his arms, glaring at Fell to the best of his ability, "If we're going to finish this," He said firmly, "I want respect."

"What freak?" Fell asked, looking rather confused.

"If we're going to work together like this, I don't want you to be rude to me!" Sci said, throwing his arms next to his body, "I'm getting sick of it, I've only met you yesterday and all you've done is yell at me and be rude!"

Fell broke out into laughter, "Oh please," He said, rolling his eye, "You're being a bab-"

"Stop it!" Sci suddenly yelled, "All throughout high school I was bullied, and I didn't get this job just to get more bullied! I can't stand it Fell!"

Silence.

Sci breathed heavily, watching Fell with a uncertain expression. Fell might laugh at him, or yell back, or do something to hurt him. But he didn't expect what Fell did next.

"Which side of the ship do you want to look on?" Fell asked, a bored expression on his face.

"What?" Sci asked, raising his non existent eyebrows.

"I ain't ganna cushion you, but I ain't ganna be a jerk if it bothers you so d*m much. But I still will call you nerd, if it won't bother you," Fell said, crossing his arms as he frowned, "So, which side should we look on first?"

"Um, it won't bother me..." Sci said, caught off guard, "And... The left... The left side..."

"Let's get going then, nerd."

Fell started to walk towards Sci, who shrunk back a bit in fear, scrunching his eyes closed. He was pressed against the wall, his bones shaking in fear. He was afraid Fell had just tricked him so he could neat him up.

Many bullies did it within high school.

However, he felt no punches, no stings from slaps, no insults hurled in his general direction. Instead, a soft bone hand rested on his cheek, wiping away a few tears threatening to spill, which he didn't know he even had in his eye sockets with his thumb.

"No need to cry nerd," Fell said quietly, wiping away the tears softly, "We're already surrounded by salty water, if you make more we might sink the ship."

And at that moment, when Sci looked up into Fell's reassuring sockets, he knew one thing.

Fell was an equation the math loving male was determined to solve.

~~~~~~

"It ain't here."

Fell leaned against the wall, picking between his golden tooth and another tooth with a toothpick. Sci sighed before climbing up from looking underneath the bed, not wanting to miss any spot. Sure, it was extremely unlikely for a captain to leave an anchor underneath a bed, but he wanted to check everywhere. He wanted to be thorough on his searching, so he could get this over with.

Sci was confused by Fell. Fell didn't act like he expected at all. The reason he became an Accountant was to avoid being near people, because he could often predict their behaviors so easily. In high school, everyone was so directed by their social roles that they were way to cliché for him to even have to second guess his predictions on how they would act, he was always spot on. He knew when the bullies would show up, where they usually stalked, when they were or weren't in the mood to attack him, and even when they would get their food. In the Office, it took longer, but he could still usually figure out how some days will turn out.

But Fell, he was different.

He was inconstant, always acting different. One moment he wouldn't care, the next he got angry at anything and everything. And then he hated Sci the next, and the moment after that he was being pretty darn nice to him, even comforting him a bit. Not to mention Sci couldn't decide how he felt about Fell, either. He didn't know of he was angry by him, afraid by him, or if he was attracted by him.

Either way, he was going to try and figure Fell out.

"Next room," Fell said, opening the door and motioning for Sci to go through first, like a gentleman.

"Uh... Thanks!" Sci squeaked, rushing out of the room as he blushed a light green.

The next room over, however, held a small surprise for them.

Fell stood behind Sci as the skeleton opened the door, a flash of red and purple jumping at Sci from the darkness of the room.

Sci screamed and was knocked back by the small animal, running into Fell's chest, Fell wrapping his arms around Sci's chest to keep them both stable.

"Nerd, what the f*ck?" Fell demanded, his red eye glowing a bit, "It's just a cat!"

Indeed, it was just a red and purple, bubble themed cat who had jumped at Sci. It then glanced at Fell before using Sci as a staircase, walking up his chest before leaping onto Fell's shoulder with a small meow.

"He- Get off!" Fell said, trying to whack the cat off after he let go of Sci, but it simply hung on with it's claws digging into his sweater.

Sci turned around and tried to pry the cat off of his sweater, but the cat hissed and swiped at Sci, who yelped and backed away with his hands held up.

"Ok, so we're not getting that thing off of me that way, nerd," Fell said, grunting as the claws dug into his shoulder bones.

"You ok?" Sci asked, "I should've not tried to grab it, sorry Fell,"

"Let's just look for that stupid anchor," Fell said, starting to walk doen the hallway to the next door, "We can look on the other side of the ship now."

~~~~~~

"Just because I said I'd be nice to you doesn't mean I'm going to make a conversation, nerd."

Fell has shoved his hands into his hoodie pockets, every once in awhile glancing at the darn cat on his shoulder before looking straight ahead again. He was going at a very fast pace, to the point where Sci was jogging just to keep up next to him.

"The can you *huff* at least slow down?" Sci asked, out of breath.

"Sure thing nerd," Fell said, slowing his pace to a walking speed, which Sci happily slowed down to as well.

"Hey! In here!" A familiar voice suddenly shouted, banging on the door following.

"Killer?" Fell asked, approaching the door with confusion.

"And Dream!" Another voice shouted from the same door.

"Dream?" Sci asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The f*ck are you doing in there?" Fell asked, leaning against the door, snickering at Sci, who giggled back.

"I saw something shiny and dove in, I didn't think it would lock behind us!" Dream quickly explained, his voice muffled through the door, "Just unlock the door!"

"That doesn't sound believable," Fell grunted, "Are you sure you aren't doing something more... Intimate then that?"

"No!" Both Dream and Killer yelled at the same time.

"Actually, Dream likes shiny things," Sci defended him, smiling at Fell, "He once drove into a ditch because he saw a piece of metal in the grass."

"Holy Crap that's hilarious, who does something that stupid?" Fell laughed loudly.

"Just open the door!" Dream begged, more pounding on the door following.

"Fine!" Fell sighed.

The door unlocked with a small click, both Dream and Killer tumbling out from the darkness of the supply closet. Killer landed on his back with a thump, Dream landing on his chest with an 'oof'.

Fell leaned over them with a smirk, his sharpened teeth in the biggest grin they all had even seen on him, Sci blushing slightly.

"I thought you were loyal to Horror, Killer?" Fell asked, smirking at his coworkers.

"I am!" Killer shrieked quickly, pushing Dream off of him.

"You ok?" Sci asked Dream, helping him up from the floor as Killer leaped up on his own.

"Fine, thanks," Dream thanked his friend.

"Hey, that's the cat!" Killer said, pointing to the cat Fell was pretty annoyed by.

"Oh, I'll grab it!" Dream said, reaching for the cat.

"I wouldn't do that-"

Sci was interrupted by the cat standing up and hissing, like it did when Sci tried to remove it, swiping it's claws at Dreams approaching hands. Dream screamed and jumped back against Killer, who was knocked backwards onto his pelvis bones on the floor.

"We already tried to take the d*m cat off my shoulder," Fell growled, giving a glare to the cat, "It really likes me."

"Sorry!" Dream said, rushing to Killer to help him up.

"Then how are we supposed to take it to the captain?" Killer asked, standing up before dusting off his dull outfit.

"Maybe she'll accept a picture?" Sci offered, not noticing the glare Fell gave him.

Fell turned back to Dream and tried to protest him taking the photo, but it was too late, Dream had already snapped the photo and saved it.

And Fell wasn't a fan of photos.

"What the hell?" Fell yelled, pushing the camera back, "He said of the cat, not the cat _and_ me!"

"Sorry," Dream apologized.

"Just shut the f*ck up and don't do that again!" Fell threatened before storming off.

"Wait, Fell!" Sci yelled, chasing after his partner, "Fell!"

They both disappeared from behind s corner, vanishing from the sight of Dream and Killer, Fell's teeth clenched in annoyance as he rushed off. The cat clung to his hoodie, meowing softly as the speed he was going.

"Fell! Stop!" Sci said, managing to grab his free shoulder and pulling him back.

Fell's reflexes kicked in and he elbowed Sci in the face, making the shirter skeleton fall backwards, his glasses clattered to the ground next to him.

"Sh*t, Nerd, ya scared me!" Fell said, turning around as he stopped.

"I can't see without my glasses, where are my glasses?" Sci panicked, waving his hands over the ground for his glasses.

Fell kneeled down and grabbed his glasses, handing them to Sci. His parnter eagarly took them and placed them back onto his face, them tilting at an angle against his Skull, because on of the pieces of tape wouldn't stick to his bone.

"Uh, you fine?" Fell asked, blushing because he somehow found the crooked glasses attractive.

"Yeah, what was that?" Sci asked, looking up at Fell, who helped him up from the floor.

"I'm just a bit... Camera shy, yeah..." Fell said nervously, tugging at the collar of his coat while glancing to the side, "I just hope they don't show it to anyone else. Now, into this room!"

Fell changed the subject as he rushed to the nearest door, flinging open it and turning on the lights.

He was right, the anchor was in there.

Duck taped to the ceiling.

"The f*cking hell?" Fell demanded, looking up at the ceiling, "What bull sh*t is this?"

"How did she even manage that?" Sci asked, following his gaze to the anchor taped to the ceiling.

"How should we get it down?" Fell asked, looking at Sci.

"We can use this to knock down some of the tape," Sci said, grabbing a broom in the corner of the room.

He then stood to the side, poking at some of the tape, pulling it off. It turned out, however, the ducktape was unstable, causing the anchor to unattach from the ceiling. And since Sci was poking only one side, the other was still stuck at the ceiling, making the anchor swing at an angle towards him.

Fell was quick to react though, grabbing Sci's waist and yanking him to the side, completely avoiding the swinging hunk of metal. Sci and him barely made it safely before the anchor swung and crashed to the ground rather loudly.

However, when Fell had pulled Sci, the force ripped the only piece of tape keeping his glasses to his skull, making them fall to the ground. And when the anchor fell, it landed directly on the glasses, shattering them instantly.

"Thank you so much Fell!" Sci said quickly, squinting his eyes due to his lack of glasses, "But I just lost my glasses, can you find them again."

"Well, they fell off where you were standing, and... Now their broken..." Fell said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh no," Sci said, "I can't see without my glasses, what are we going to do?"

"Do you have your phone on you?" Fell asked.

Sci nodded quickly, fishing into his pocket before pulling it out, holding it out in front of him, unable to make out Fell from the blurred colors.

Fell grabbed the light green phone before taking a photo of the anchor, not wanting to even bother to carry it. He then put it back into Sci's still outstretched hand, helping him guide it back to his pocket.

"What about my glasses?" The scientist asked.

"Do you have any extra glasses?" His partner asked.

"Yeah, but back at the Office, in my desk. I didn't bring any with me."

"Here, we can do this." Fell said, wrapping his hand around Sci's, causing Sci to gasp and blush, "I'll help you around the ship, and we can ask around for some extra glasses, and if they don't have any I'll just drive you back to the Office once we're done here and get your glasses. Does that sound good?"

"Yeah, it's perfect..." Sci mumbled, resting his free hand on his cheek as he looked down at the blur of hands, "Absolutely perfect..."


	11. Chapter 10 - The Cruise (Pt. 4)

After Fell ran from the main deck with Sci, Edge walked in as soon as the door closed behind them.

"Hey, whacha doing with these losers?" Edge asked, slinging an arm around Blue's shoulder.

"Oh, hi Edge!" Blue giggled, beaming up at him, "We're doing a scavenger hunt!"

"Oh, Mr. Edge!" Bubbly said, waving her hand, "I need your help."

"You do?" He asked, giving her a confused look.

"Yeah!" Bubbly said, pointing at some crates, "Since you look really, really strong, and I have a weak body, I need to have people help me, and the usual person who does this is sick. Can you carry these heavy crates to the room next to the arcade?"

"Well, if you think I'm _that_ strong!" Edge said, grinning to himself, "Then I'll have to do it."

Bubbly gave him directions to the room while Edge picked up two of the crates onto his shoulders, saying he had it before jogging off with them on his shoulders, Blue waving goodbye to his Fiancé.

"Thank cheesecake he's gone..." Bubbly mumbled, looking down at her sheet of paper, "Next group, and hurry it up here please, is Blue and Dust."

Blue froze up and Dust quickly seized the opportunity to talk to Blue alone, snatching the slip from the captain.

"Might as well," Dust muttered, grabbing Blue's scarf before dragging him out of there.

"Hey!" Blue objected, flailing his arms around.

"Look," Dust said, closing the door behind them softly, "I need to talk to you, right at this moment."

"I don't feel comfortable near you right now..." Blue muttered, adjusting his scarf after Dust let go of him.

"I'm sorry!" Dust quickly said, bowing slightly apologetically.

"What?" Blue was caught off guard by the sudden apology that came out of nowhere.

"For earlier today," Dust said, straightening, "I know that this sounds like an excuse, and you have no reason to forgive me, but the Possesive Branch was very different from this one. We treated each other badly to toughen each other up, it's how we kinda showed each other kindness. You prob-"

"I forgive you."

Dust's eyes widened before he asked Blue, "What?"

Blue giggled, smiling at Dust.

"Obviously!" He said, hugging Dust lightly before letting go quickly, "We had just met, and the magnificence of my presence must've caught you off guard! Of course you're forgiven, fellow skeleton!"

"So, what are we looking for, new friend?" Blue asked.

Dust smiled softly at Blue, folding the piece of paper hamburger style.

"Guess," He said, rather proud of himself for being able to be forgiven by the cute shortie in under a minute.

"I love puzzles!" Blue said, jumping up and down, "Let me try and get it on my first guess... A taco?"

"Nope," Dust chuckled at his excitement, pushing a bubble away from his face.

"Aw shoot, the magnificent Blue refuses to lose!" Blue declared, "Is it a tic-tac-toe puzzle?"

"Nope."

"Shoot! Is it any sort of puzzle or board game?"

"Wrong again."

"A lion?"

"Why would there be a lion on the ship?"

"To make new friends!"

"Sure, but you're still wrong."

Blue frowned, crossing his arms and tapping his foot before saying, "A shoe box?"

"Still a no," Dust said, watching Blue.

"A map?"

"Yes!" Dust said, giving him a thumbs up.

"Of course the magnificent Blue guessed it on his first ever try!" Blue said, tossing a chunk of his blue scarf over his shoulder.

Dust chuckled at how adorable he found Blue before he said, "Well, where should we go look for the map?"

"Everywhere!" Dust said, ripping up a corner of the carpet before peering underneath it, "They can easily get past us and not eat my Tacos! I must find it immediately! Mweh heh heh!"

"I mean, of course," Dust laughed, pulling at his hood.

He found Blue absolutely adorable.

~~~~~~

It didn't take long before they got distracted.

Blue had quickly noticed the bubbles that were floating around, especially how when he tried to pop it, the Bubble would simply bounce off and float away. Some of them were more active, moving when he approached them too quickly. This really grabbed Blue's attention.

But one purple bubble really caught his eye.

Whenever he would approach it, it would grow closer to him, but when he tried to touch it, it would move back. It was much more active then the others, and it glowed a bit more then the others. So, Blue had completely forgotten his assignment and was fascinated by the single bubble an started to chase after it throughout the halls, giggling the whole way.

Dust was at a crossroads with how he felt about this. Blue looked extremely cute chasing after the bubble, his eyes turning to blue stars and his scarf fluttering behind him as he laughed with pure job made Dust just want to pick Blue up and run off into the sunset with him. However, with Dust being horrible at directions, and Blue running at full speed, he had to keep up with him or else he'd probably never find his way out alive.

"Blue!" Dust yelled, "Don't get too far, we can't get separated!"

"What Dust?" Blue asked, suddenly stopping and turning around.

Dust wasn't expecting that and tripping as he tried to suddenly stop, falling onto Blue and knocking them both down.

"I'm sorry Blue, you made me slow down really fast! You ok?" Dust asked, quickly propping himself up and off the skeleton.

"Yeah!" Blue said, smiling up at Dust, "Look, a map!"

Dust turned around and looked up at a bubble the size of his skull lingering above their bodies, a rolled up map within the bubble.

"Cool, we don't have to chase after something for too long," Dust said, reaching up and grabbing the map from the bubble, "Now we just have to go back."

"Which way did we come from?" Blue asked, standing up and looking down both hallways.

"Oh no."

~~~~~~

Bubbly was sitting in a dark room, watching Dust and Blue wonder the hallways, trying to use the map to find their way back through a glowing purple bubble.

Suddenly, her phone rang, causing her to pick it up.

"Ayo," Bubbly greeted, smiling as she leaned back.

"Captain Bubbly," A female voice rang through.

"That is me, unless my name suddenly changed again. Let's hope not!" Bubbly giggled.

"Yeah," The voice breathed through the phone, "Look, why did you make this random worker carry boxes? That was my job."

"Yeah, but I needed him out of the picture."

"Why's that?"

"I think Dust is more suitable for Blue then that Edge guy is."

"Bubbly, your a captain. Just because you were in that club in high school doesn't mean it should carry into your career."

"Look," Bubbly said, crossing her arms, "I'm a not just a ship captain.

I'm a shipping captain as well."


	12. Chapter 11 - The Cruise (Pt. 5)

"Did she just flirt with him to get him out of the room?" Death asked as Dust and Blue walked out, "That's smart... I'll give her that."

"What?" Geno asked, looking over with a confused glance, "What do you mean?"

"She obviously gave him a task that would take too long by using his ego to her advantage to get him away from Blue so she could assign him the partner," Death said, looking swiftly at Geno, "And she played her innocent look to even further the effect, not to mention the fact she's a female, she used this to her advantage."

"Why are you studying her like that?" Geno asked, confusion heard with his voice.

"If she's able to manipulate a guy who looks like he came out of an emo film in a short amount of time," Death said, "She's not new to the game, is what that means. So, I'm interested on how she rolls."

"You're confusing me."

"Just follow me."

"Heya," Death said, floating up to Bubbly with his signature smirk, "Tell me about that little stunt you just pulled."

"Hm?" She asked, turning to face him, "Stunt?"

"I think she's clueless," Geno muttered to Death, pondering how he even got dragged into this by his new coworker he didn't even know the name to.

"Me too," Death muttered back before smiling at Bubbly, "Actually, you're a pretty girl, Captian."

"Oh," Bubbly said, "Thank you! I'll just be right back."

She jumped backwards onto a bubble as big as her body. However, instead of sinking through it, or popping it, she sat on it as if it was a normal seat. And with that, it lifted into the air and floated over the edge if the ship.

Bubbly hovered a few inches above the ocean before she whipped out her phone, frantically typing in a number before pressing it against her ear.

"Purple, I need your help! Now!" Bubbly hissed, swinging her legs back and forth.

"Bubbly, it's been awhile, probably because we've both had to focus on our jobs," A tired voice said, "How's life-"

"No time for talk!" Bubbly quickly interrupted, "There's a bunch of new ships that need to happen and I need your amazing guidance!"

Purple_Fluffball's smile could be heard as she said, "Once a shipper, always a shipper, huh? Shoot, what's the problem?"

"One of the two called me cute."

A spat could be heard over the phone as her old leader spit out her drink, coughing afterwards.

"That's a red flag, that means you can't directly interfere with them at all. He'll get distracted by you, and mess up everything. But that happened once, with one of our cult members when you weren't a part of the club yet. It was a giant mess, we almost lost the ship."

"What did you do?"

"It's one of the worst situations a shipper can be inside of. You can't turn them down directly, they might snap at the other shippie. Of course, they might use them as a rebound, but they'd most likely try and use the other instead of actually loving them, it isn't good, either. And if you accept, that's obviously a bad idea. You can't avoid him, either, because he won't know your answer."

"Then what do I do?" Bubbly panicked.

"Um," The other female on the line thought for a moment, "Do you have any boyfriends that you could use to show him you're not available?"

"Pft, no," Bubbly said, "Single forever."

"That's how we roll," Purple_Fluffball giggled, "Oh, aren't you with Ink and his employees today? How's he doing?"

"He's fine, I guess, but you'll see him later, focus! What should I do?"

"I guess you should probably just claim you have a boyfriend and leave it at that."

"Thanks, gatta go, bye!" She said, clicking the phone closed with a quick goodbye.

She swiftly floated back up over the edge and pointed at Death, "My boyfriend says he'll beat you up if you do that again."

Death shrugged, "Alrighty then, I can flirt with this cutie then," He said, pointing at Geno.

"What?" Geno practically shrieked, his face brightening with a red blush.

"Death and Geno, take your slip and go!" Bubbly quickly said, shoving it into Geno's hand and then shoving him against Death's chest, "I have much to do and not enough time! Chip chop chip!"

"Well, you heard what she said," Death chuckled, wrapping his arms around Geno and lifting him up bridal style.

"Wait wh-AAAAAA!" Geno screamed as Death floated off quiet fast with him still in his arms.

"Slow down lunatic!" Geno yelped, grabbing onto Death's cloak to keep himself stable, "Don't go so fast!"

"That's what she said," Death chuckled.

"Oh my God!" Geno said, crossing his arms, "I can't believe you just made that kinda joke!"

"I think I just did," Death said, looking down at Geno, "And you know you liked it."

"I did not!"

"Did too."

"Screw you!"

"You didn't deny it that time~"

"I hate you already and I don't even know your name. Being social sucks!"

~~~~~~

Meanwhile, in a small art studio a few miles away from the Office, sketching a small picture of two men kissing each other. She was well known artist that drew couple pictures of couples, and would sell it to them. She was very good at her job.

She was tall and lean, with a dark purple short sleeved shirt and a dark blue pair of skinny jeans. She was also wearing a black cloak with two golden clips clipped to a chain across her chest, with a purple Fluffball keychain hanging limp from the chain. She had short purple hair that went down to her shoulders which got darker to the tips of her hair. The females observant blue eyes looked from the picture she was drawing to her phone, which had an end call on it.

"I'm done, thank you for coming here," She said, standing up and holding out the drawing to the couple sitting in front of her.

"Thank you!" The shorter male on the left said, both of them rushing out after they gave the artist her money.

She watched them rush out of the cute little store with the ringing of the bell as the door opened and closed.

"Shipping, you say..." She mumbled, glancing over at the dead phone,

"Maybe I should get out of retirement..."

~~~~~~

"How long are you going to carry me?"

"Forever would be preferable."

Death had slowed down to a reasonable pace, floating down the hallways randomly. He hadn't even looked at the slip yet, instead he and a little goal in mind.

See how far he could push the male with his flirting.

"Put me down," Geno whined.

"Let me think, nope!" Death said.

Geno huffed and rolled his eye, kicking his feet slightly before he noticed the slip in his hand. He started to unfold it, but Death quickly snatched it from his hands, not even letting Geno read it for himself.

"It says a virgin," Death said.

"Oh my gosh, no it doesn't!" Geno said.

"Yes it does."

"No, it doesn't."

"Are you a virgin?"

"That's personal and it doesn't say that!"

"No, it doesn't. It says a window."

"What?"

"A window," Death repeated firmly.

"Well, there's one right there," Geno said, pointing at a window in the wall.

"So there is," Death spoke, smirking.

Suddenly, he tossed Geno over his shoulder, ignorong Geno's yells of anger as he pounded against his back. Death floated over to the window and brought out a reaper scythe from under his cloak, lining it up with the wall.

"Here we go~" He sang, raising the scythe into the air, which Geno protested to.

**Slice**

**Slice**

**Slice**

**Slice**

In a flash, he had cut 4 lines into the wall, forming a square shape around the single window. It stood there for a moment before gravity kicked in, the window falling to the carpet, luckily, without even cracking.

"Got the window~" Death chuckled, holding Geno still over one shoulder and pressing the window under his other arm, slipping the scythe back into the darkness of his cloak.

"Put me down guy!" Geno yelled, his voice muffled by the cloak his face was pressed against.

"Names Death, by the way~" Death chuckled, "Don't scream it too loud."

"You're a perv!"

"Only for cute guys like yourself."


	13. Chapter 12 - The Cruise (Pt. 6)

"Hey, who's next?" Lust asked Bubbly.

"Well, there's only four of you left," Bubbly said, looking at Lust, Horror, Cross, and Nightmare.

"I hate ships, they're always surrounded by water..." Nightmare muttered to Horror.

"I would figure," Horror whispered back.

Lust glanced back sadly at Horror, which Bubbly instantly noticed.

"Um, Lust and Horror," She quickly said, scribbling out the two remaining team names, "That's a team, and then there's... Cross and Nightmare, yeah."

"I'm stuck with that idiot?" Cross and Nightmare said at the same time, pointing at each other.

They both then looked over, angry electric sparks flying between them.

"You're copying me!" Nightmare growled.

"No, you're copying me!" Cross said, crossing his arms.

"Hey, let's get going," Horror poked Lust.

Lust giggled and nodded, sneaking off with him from the fighting group.

"So," Horror said, clicking the door behind them quietly.

"So," Lust giggled in response.

"You're quiet giggly, aren'tcha?" Horror asked, nudging Lusts arm.

"Yeah, I'm just in a good mood right now!" Lust laughed, blushing lightly as he covered his large smile with his hand, "What's our thing?"

"It says a little sapling," Horror said, ripping it in half.

"What are you doing?" Lust panicked, "We need that!"

"I'll show you how to have some real fun, not this boring Crap she and Ink claims is 'entertaining'," Horror said, ripping it up even more before holding out his hand for Lust to grab ahold of, "C'mon, it'll be fun."

Lust stared down at the hand as a purple blush spread across his skull. He then quickly nodded and grinned, taking Horrors hand.

Horror quickly started to jog of at a good pace, Lust easily keeping up. He managed to find a set of stairs before he went up them.

"I saw a man in the room we came onto the ship through," Horror explained quickly, "And there's a certain place I have in mind that I want to raid."

"You mean we're stealing something?" Lust asked.

"Well, kinda. Think of it like we're borrowing something for all eternity. And it's not like we're robbing a bank, it's not as fun as it sounds."

"Then what are we borrowing?"

"You'll see."

Horror led him up another pair of stairs, slowing down once he reached a large set of double doors, stopping in front of them.

"Here we are," He whispered, creaking open the door.

Inside the room was a large kitchen, with large appliances gleaming under the lights above. Multiple different types of food was scattered around the counters, most of them being freshly baked.

She was short and skinny, leaning over the counter as she cut a carrot into thick chunks before tossing it into a large pot. Her black tail flicked behind her as she did so. She was wearing a pair of light blue shorts along with a waffle designed shirt, with white cloth wavering at the edges. She had long blond hair pulled into pigtails with white ribbons dangling from them, keeping them against her head. On her head sat a hat in the shape of a piece of butter sitting on her head, almost touching one of her black cat ears. They couldn't see it because her back was to them, but she had bandages covering one eye.

"We're going to grab all of the food," Horror whispered to Lust, "And run away with it."

"So," Lust giggled, "We're going to borrow it eternally?"

"Of course," Horror grinned back, "Watch me."

Horror pushed open the door wide enough so he could slip through, him slipping in effortlessly. He focused on his goal as he grabbed a large watermelon on the counter nearby, putting it underneath his arm before sneaking out.

"She didn't hear me," Horror whispered, opening his empty duffel bag he had been carrying the whole time.

"That looked so easy!" Lust said.

"Well, it's your turn now."

"Wh-No!"

Lust was hissing complaints at Horror as his partner in crime shoved him into the room, Lust stumbling a bit before freezing.

He never did anything like this before. He was a good kid in school, never breaking the rules. He blended into the background, not wanting to get noticed by both the students and teachers alike. He just went by and tried to get it over with.

But, this was the first time he's actually stolen anything. It was wrong, it was blood pumping, it was... It was...

It was so much fun.

Lust couldn't contain his smile as his soul throbbed from the sheer excitement of stealing for the first time, which pumped throughout his bones every step he took. His bones rattled softly against the bowl as he grabbed a large red bowl of mashed potatoes before full on sprinting out, giggling the whole way.

The female's ears twitched when she heard him giggle, so she turned around with a confused expression. However, Lust was already out of the door and it closed behind him, leaving an empty kitchen with two missing items in her view.

"Captain, are you messin' with me 'gain?" She called out.

With no answer in response, she shrugged, turning back to her boiling water to dump her finished cut carrots inside of it.

"That was so much fun!" Lust giggled frantically to Horror, hugging the bowl to his chest.

Horror laughed, "You're acting like you've never stolen before."

"I never had..."

"You never stolen anything?"

"If I knew it was that fun I would've all the time!"

Horror grinned, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, I'm glad I'm your first, then."

Lust blushed, "Um..." He muttered, diverting his gaze.

Horror realized how wrong it sounded and quickly withdrew his hand, blushing a dark blue.

"I-I... I mean, uh... Haha... It wasn't... Saying that... I have b-boyfriend...This is awkward..." Horror muttered.

"It is awkward," A female voice pipped up.

They both looked to wee the same female from the kitchen, her arms crossed, her tail flickering angrily behind her.

"You have some stuff to make up for, alright," She growled angrily, pointing at the food.


	14. Chapter 13 - The Cruise (Pt. 7)

Cross and Nightmare weren't as 'chill' as some of the other groups were. As soon as Bubbly had held put the slip they both tried to grab it, glaring at each other again before they, once again, tried to grab it at the exact same time.

"Are you guys doing this on purpose...?" Bubbly asked, confused.

"Shut it!" The both snapped, both of them yanking the piece of paper from her hand.

They both then started to wrestle over it, Cross pulling at one end and Night at the other.

"Let go!" They both argued.

_**Rip** _

The little slip of white paper was ripped in half, the two skeletons landing backwards onto their bottoms from the sudden rip, each of them having half of the word.

"I don't have time for this..." Bubbly grumbled, waving her hand.

A small bubble with a tape holder floated up to her, which popped above her hands, the tape falling onto them. She then tossed it to them, Nightmare snatching it quickly with one of his tentacles.

"Welp, have fun!" Bubbly said, hopping back onto her big purple bubble before floating to god knows where.

"I can do this myself, I'm an independent person," Nightmare said, standing up and holding out his hand towards Cross, "Give me your half of the slip."

"Um, no," Cross said, standing up, "You give me your half."

"What does your half say?" They both asked at the same time.

"Stop copying me!" Cross yelled, pointing at Nightmare.

"You stop copying me!" Nightmare yelled back.

"Fine, since you won't admit it, I'll figure put what mine is on my own!" Cross yelled, walking off with his anger brewing.

"And I'll figure it out myself as well!" Nightmare yelled after him.

As Cross walked away in a hurry, he glanced down at his half of the word.

_-air_

He knew it wasn't the full word, since he saw that Nightmare had at least gotten one letter, so he didn't need to grab air, but he needed to think of something with one or two letters in front that ended with the 'air'.

Maybe hair.

"Should I do hair?" Cross whispered, looking over to a wall.

He waited for a bit before sighing, as if someone responded.

"That's my only idea right now, I'm not good at this kind of stuff," He said.

Once again, he waited, before responding, "It shouldn't be hard to get some hair, there probably are some more humans here."

After a bit, he said, "No, I didn't see where she went. Did you?"

After another few seconds, he said, "Then let's go find another human."

He then continued on walking, his red and white eyes stared on with _**determination**_ brewing within them.

Cross had went the same way Horror and Lust had, keeping an eye out for any hair follicles possibly laying around.

But, alas, he came upon none.

Cross never understood hair, after all, he was a skeleton. Sometimes he would overhear human females discussing how annoying their hair was, which made him glad he never had it if it was that painful. Then, he would hear some males running combs with goops and potions on it through their hair, discussing the best way to shape it.

He thought hair was a trait humans and some monsters had, not some sort of ice sculpture.

He walked up a large pair of stairs before taking a right, staring in confusion at the scene presented in front of him.

Which was Horror, Lust, and the women from the kitchen Cross didn't know.

She was standing in front of them, a key swinging on her finger as she walked back and forth. They were, somehow, placed inside of a large cage in the middle of the hallway, both of them sitting criss-crossed on the floor.

"Hey Cross!" Lust said, waving to the approaching skeleton.

"Hey Lust," Cross muttered, rolling his eyes, "How did you guys get in there?"

"I put them in there!" The female said proudly, "They stole my food I worked all day on for the feast for dinner, so I'm upset. They have to be punished."

"Let us out please!" Horror begged Cross in a monotone voice, not even trying in the slightest.

He ignored the skeleton and turned to the chef, asking her, "Can I have a piece of hair? I need it to get this scavenger hunt to be over."

"Um, ok, I guess," She said, quickly ripping out a piece of her blond hair before giving it to Cross, "Just don't use it on a voodoo doll, I have to cook more."

"Sure," Cross said, spinning around on his toes before he started to walk away, "See you both later."

"Hey, you big butt!" Lust yelled, pounding on the bars, "I will not give you my extra cookies whenever I make them if you walk away!"

"Whatever," Cross said.

"Let me handle this," Horror said, placing a hand on Lust's shoulder.

Then, he sat up and screamed, "IF YOU F*CKING DARE TO EVEN F*CKING WALK AWAY WITHOUT LETTING US OUT I WILL PROMISE YOU D*M LITTLE A*S THAT YOU WILL SUFFER YOU SON OF A B*TCH. GET OVER HERE!"

The girl squealed and pressed her ears flat against her head, covering them even more with her hands. Lust hugged his knees to his chest, watching Horror with absolute admiration.

Cross laughed and stuck up his middle finger before walking off, leaving Horror in an angry mood.

He laughed slightly to himself as he walked back down the stairs, in a slightly better mood then before. He made his way back to the main deck where they were told to meet up at once they got their item.

He made his walk slower, banging his feet loudly against the carpet so he could hear some background sounds as he also listened to the waves crash against the ship.

He wasn't a big fan of silence, he needs something to be running in the background for everything he did. It was because of something in his past he'd rather not think about.

Ink and Error were already there, Error trying to talk to Ink but Ink was ignoring him, crossing his arms and turning away. Dream and Killer were already there as well, Killer throwing paper clips at Error, trying to annoy him, but the new second in command wasn't paying attention to him. Dream was leaning against the railing of the ship, looking up at Cross.

"Hi Cross!" He said, jogging over, "Who were you with?"

"Myself," Cross said, "Nightmare and I didn't see eye to eye on everything."

"How was Nightmare?" Dream asked hopeful.

"Annoying." Cross said.

"You were supposed to go with your partner," Ink said, taking a small side glance at Error, "This was a team building thing after all. Go find him."

"But-" Cross objected

"That's an order," Ink said firmly.

"Oh, he's in trouble!" Fell snickered from the doorway, walking in with a blind Sci in tow.

"Where's his glasses?" Dream asked Fell.

"Shattered," Sci said sadly.

"Like my heart," Error grumbled to Ink, who turned away with his arms crossed.

"I hate this job sometimes," Cross muttered, storming off.

"You guys might wanna stay away from Cross," Fell grinned, "He's so salty he'll give you heart problems!"

"Shut it Fell!"


	15. Chapter 14 - The Cruise (Pt. 8)

"Nice job Ink and Error, you guys are the first to find your item! Followed by Dream and Killer, who are in second place!" Bubbly announced.

"Do we win anything?" Dream asked, his eyes sparkling.

"The feeling of being in second place!" Bubbly said.

"There's no prizes?" Fell asked, throwing his arms up, "Then what's the point of any of this?"

"Don't let go of me Fell!" Sci yelped, reaching out blindly to grab anything.

He wrapped his arms around Fell's whole arm after he had lowered it down, burying his face into the black cloth of his jacket. Fell glanced down with an obvious blush, confused.

"Where are the others?" Ink asked Bubbly.

"Well, team DustBerry is los-"

"DustBerry?" Sci interrupted.

"It's the team names I made up!" Bubbly clapped as she spoke, "There's DustBerry, ErrInk, SciFell, Kreme, stuff like that! Isn't is awesome?"

"Sure, whatever," Error quickly waved it off, because he didn't care about 'team' names, "What are we doing next?"

"Well," Bubbly said, looking down at her clipboard, "I have a whole list here, but I don't know which one to do, and let's not forget that not everyone is here yet."

"But I'm bored already," Fell growled, "And I thought this was an entertainment ship. So let us watch a movie or something like that."

"You mean set you guys up on movie dates?" Bubbly squealed, her eyes sparkling.

"No!" All of the skeletons had said at the same time.

"Aw, that blows," She mumbled sadly, "I love setting up dates."

"Well, what should we do now? Just wait for them?" Ink asked her.

"I wasn't expecting everyone to take that long," Bubbly laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of her head, "So I guess I can reward you guys by you guys voting what you want to do next."

"Are we going to have go circle options or something?" Sci asked, "Because I still can't see."

"No," The brown haired captain said, flipping though a few pages on her clipboard, "I'll just read them out loud and you guys can say if you like it or not."

"Well what's the options?" Error asked.

"We can go swimming in my pool a few floors below us," Bubbly offered.

"Nightmare would hate that, so that's a definite no," Killer said.

"Yeah, he does..." Dream said sadly, tracing invisible patterns along the edge of the ship.

"It's ok, he'll talk to you one day," Ink comforted his friend, patting the skeletons back.

"Maybe," Dream sighed, "Just maybe..."

"There's an arcade you guys can play games in," Bubbly offered next.

"Geno would love video games!" Sci said.

"But I know Ink here isn't a fan," Error said.

"Shut it, we aren't friends like before," The boss muttered, looking away.

"Technically we-"

"I said shut it!" Ink yelled.

Everyone was definitely paying attention to them, interested on what the heck was going on. Error was frowning at Ink, who was glaring back at his second in command.

"Hey guys we-" Sans said, stepping out onto the deck with Alphys following him.

The both stopped when they saw the heated scene, setting down their required item with their slip on top of it before retreating back inside, making sure no one saw them before the scavenger hunt partners hurried off.

They didn't want to interfere with this, they had no idea what was going on, but interrupting it would surely set off some chaos.

"Hey guys, let's just calm down, no need to glare!" Bubbly quickly said, waving her arms frantically, "You guys need to pick out a game!"

Ink sighed, turning away from Error. He knew he had to be a good example, but it was hard to ignore what Error had done those years ago.

However, being brave was a part of being a Boss.

"What other options are there?" Ink asked quietly.

"Um," She said, "There's the art partner contest, where you and your partner have to draw something amazing."

"Yes, let's do that!" The Boss said quickly, his eyes gleaming with pure joy.

"We Gatta be artsy fartsy now?" Killer whined.

"Shut it boy!" Error hissed at the hooded male, "Shhh!"

"I'm surrounded by lunatics!" Fell muttered, face palming.

~~~~~~

Cross had finally found Nightmare in one of the hallways, which he was carrying a large sack over his shoulder slowly. Nightmare hadn't spotted him yet, so Cross decided to make things more interesting.

By screaming bloody murder.

Not really. That was his first thought, but some employee might've heard, set on some alarms or something, thus setting everyone into an unnecessary panic.

So, the skeleton settled for a simple plan by tapping his shoulder from behind and muttering 'boo'.

What happened next was not planned for Cross.

Instead of screaming, or jumping, or even ignoring him, Nightmare's tentacles shot out from his back, going full speed to try to impale Cross. Luckily, Cross managed to dodge by crouching down and jumping to the side, but he barely manged to dodge it.

Nightmare turned, his blue eye glowing slightly as he growled out at Cross, "Oh, it's just you. Pathetic."

"Says the guy who randomly attacked for no reason," Cross said, standing up.

"Says the guy that tried to scare me," Nightmare rolled his eye, "You should've expected that."

"You wouldn't have expected it either."

"I can expect anything you'll do, you're so predictable."

Cross raised his eyebrows, "You sure?" He questioned with a cocky expression, "I highly doubt it."

"Oh, so are you suggestion something?" Nightmare said, crossing his arms with his tentacles flicking behind him, "I am a very competitive person."

"So am I," The white hooded skeleton said, "I suggest a duel."

"A duel? What are you from, the 80's? Just say fight like everyone else."

"I really don't like you right now."

"I really don't like you either."

"Anywho," Cross waved it off, "Let's make this stupid boat ride more interesting, shall we?"

"Continue," Nightmare said, tilting his head.

"Both of us are allowed to try and do something the other won't expect. If they look off guard, they lose. Winner decides the prize within reason. The Loser has to do it. Deal?"

"Deal."


	16. Chapter 15 - The Club

_In a high school named Fandom High, two girls walked down an empty hallway._

_One of them was Tainted, a younger version of her. She wasn't dressed as fancy as she was in the future, with baggy black jeans and a red baggy sweater on. She had a skull necklace around her neck, bouncing off of her chest with each step. Her untamed, wild black spiky hair and dyed piece of red hair was knotted and unbrushed. She was chewing on a piece of gum, a blank look on her face as she walked with her hands shoved into her pockets._

_Walking slower behind her was a younger version of Bubbly_ _, her brown and purple hair hiding her face with a shadow. She was wearing the same outfit as the future, a purple baggy sweater and baggy blue jeans. She was hunched over, her head facing the ground as she slowly shuffled along. She had that 'nerd' look to her, with her books pressed against her chest and avoiding eye contact with other people._

_Tainted suddenly stopped and turned around to face her relative, raising her eye brows at her._

_"You comin'?" She asked, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it before gently placing it between her lips, "You ain't gonna be walking with me if you're twenty feet behind."_

_"Oh, sorry!" Bubbly mumbled, quickening her pace so she could catch up with her sister._

_"Quit it with yer apologizing," Tainted said, walking onward with Bubbly at her side, "We've been sisters for 15 years and you still think just because I'm a 'bad girl'_ _, and that you're classified as a 'nerd', that I don't like you. Of course I care about you and I want to hang out with you, so quit it."_

_"No, it's not that," Bubbly said, looking up slightly with big round purple glasses, "I'm just a bit distracted, I'm worried about my future."_

_"Of course ya are," Tainted laughed, "You always are. Don't worry, you're pretty good at sailing a ship, and you're one hell of a good student. I bet you'll be able to score your job, the doctor job."_

_"I'm not so sure anymore, I don't want to be a doctor. I know, it has good pay and everything... But..."_

_"I knew it!" Tainted suddenly burst out laughing, causing Bubbly to lookup with a confused expression._

_"What do you mean?" She asked, an embarrassed blush covering her face, "I feel stupid."_

_"Nah, it ain't that!" Tainted laughed, "It's just that you don't have that doctor vibe about you. You weren't made to be a doctor, Bubbly, you have different goals you should do. You could do cruises for a living, and even hook people up on them for a living, I could even use that as a vacation for my office workers."_

_"You want to be a Boss for an Office?" Bubbly asked in disbelief._

_"I have to work my way up to own my own company one day. I'm applying for some honors classes to get it."_

_"Lucky," Bubbly muttered, "They have no classes for hooking people up, so I can't really do that."_

_"They have a club," Tainted said casually, leaning back as she walked._

_"What?" Bubbly screeched in disbelief and, "They have one?"_

_"Yup, as of three years ago a Senior named Purple Fluffball created the Shipping Occult Club. It's on the second floor, you can go check it out right now!" Tainted said, smiling down at her sister._

_Bubbly grinned a goofy grin and giggled uncontrollably, hugging Tainted before running off down the hall._

_Bubbly quickly rushed up the stairs, tumbling over a few steps before regaining her balance. The brown haired girl continued her quest to find the club room, slowing down when she saw the sign. She was so excited to see what it was all about._

_However, when she_ _reached the door, she hesitated, her hand hovering above the door. She wasn't so sure now, she was never too great around new people._

_But anywho, she ignored her anxiety and opened the door._

_Since it was after school, the club was already shutting down, so it didn't have many members left after the long day. There was a few people placing scrapbooks onto bookshelf against one wall of the room, a large chalkboard with lines and weird names written on it in the center of the room. Random candles were scattered around the room as well, scented candles that created a nice fragrance._

_In the center of the room, a person stood, who was scribbling down something onto the chalk board. They were a younger version of Purple Fluffball, with shorter hair and no cape around her neck. She glanced up at Bubbly when the door creaked open._

_"Oh, hi!" She greeted, "If you're here to complain about the photo taking, we have total permission from the Principal and this club is allowed."_

_"Um, I'm interested in the club..." She said quietly._

_"Are... Are you being serious?" Purple FluffBall asked._

_"Yeah," Bubbly said, looking down awkwardly, "Do you want me to leave, or...?"_

_"Oh no! I didn't mean to come off in that way!" The leader of the cult club panicked, waving her arms, "It's just that we haven't gotten any new members in awhile since this is a high school and everyone wants to focus on studying more then clubs, and most people here don't even like or know about shipping."_

_"Oh, ok," Bubbly said, closing the door behind her, "That would make sense, it's a high ranked school and there's so many clubs. It must be hard to get members."_

_"Yeah, me and a group of close friends made the club, and a few people joined as well, but no one takes this club to seriously because it has nothing to do with academics..." Purple groaned, "So we only have around 16 active members now."_

_"What do you guys do here?" Bubbly piped up, "I know about shipping and everything, I love to do it on anime and shows, but how do you guys do it here?"_

_"Oh, right!" Purple said, gesturing to the chalkboard, "We ship people from school, we make ship names and practically stalk them to see if it would work. I know that makes a lot of people uncomfortable, but we don't go too far with it. I hope I didn't drive you away from my club, but if you love shipping, I think you'd love this club."_

_Bubbly observed the room a bit, looking around before saying firmly, "Can I join?"_


	17. Chapter 16 - The Cruise (Pt. 9)

Purple was leaning over a toddler wall, looking down into the small play area for the toddler she was being payed to take care off.

"Heya little skeleton," She said, rubbing his skull as he giggled, "You hungry?"

~~~~~~

"So, have we finally decided on the activity?" Bubbly asked, looking over the sea of office workers.

"Yes!" Everyone agreed, but not Geno, he was too busy ranting how much he hated Death.

Mostly everyone was back onto the deck, except for Horror, Lust, Sci, and Fell. Fell left to go to the bathroom, so he had to take Sci with him. He said that they would come back and join the game once he was done.

"I will find the shirt and be the ultimate champion!" Blue cheered, high fiving Dust before running off with Dust in tow.

You see, the game was suggested by Sans when he and Alphys came back a second time and actually joined the big group. He said since they had to learn about the office, why don't they learn about the biggest fact first?

Lust loses his shirt _a lot_.

Sans knows Lust quiet well, since he sits pretty close to him for all of his job, and Lust won't let him sleep. So, he knows that by now, Lust has definitely lost his shirt. So, it was probably somewhere extremely random on the ship. The weirdest place Lust had found his shirt was on top of a telephone pole. No one knows how he loses his shirt everyday, or how it gets into random places, but it does.

"No, wait Blue, we're pairing up pairs to have groups of four! Come back!" Bubbly yelled after him, but he and Dust had already disappeared.

"Ink, Error, go after them please!" Bubbly pleaded them.

"Fine," Error grumbled, him and Ink walking off after them, "Dust isn't annoying."

"I don't care who I'm teamed up with, I have Geno with me," Death chuckled.

"I hate this," Geno grumbled, still hanging over his shoulder, but stopped struggling because he was tired.

"Love you too~"

Meanwhile, Ink and Error had started to sprint after Blue and Dust, yelling for them to slow down.

Blue screeched to a stop with Dust, grabbing onto his hooded partner to keep himself straight upright.

"Ink!" Blue goggled, waving, "Is your group joining mine?"

"I guess," Ink said, "We should go find where Lust is first, to see the general area where his shirt could be."

"Yay, the magnificent Blue loves these games!" Blue cheered, Dust resting a hand on his skull and watching him.

Blue was too cute for Dust.

"I think they're this way," Ink said, pointing down a hallway.

They all started to walk that way, but Error pulled on Dust's hoodie, making him turn around to face his ex-boss.

"You're crush is so obvious," Error whispered to him, "And he's engaged to that Edge guy."

Dust's eye sockets widened, "He is?"

Error chuckled at his reaction, leaning in to whisper.

"Just because he's engaged doesn't mean he's married, the wedding isn't guaranteed."


	18. Chapter 17 - The Cruise (Pt. 10)

"Oh, heya babe," Sans said, leaning against the wall as he answered his phone.

 _"Hey Sansy,"_ A males voice rang through the phone, _"I'm sorry I couldn't come, I wish I was able to go near water."_

"It's fine, _your too hot for it,_ " Sans said, "I can come by your place later and we can go out."

_"You mean I come to your house and bring food because you're too lazy to cook?"_

"Sans, what about the challenge you offered?" Death asked Sans.

"You know me so well!" Sans giggled to his boyfriend, ignoring Alphys, Death, and Geno staring at him impatiently.

_"What are you doing right now?"_

" _Tibia_ honest," Sans said the pun, earning laughter from his boyfriend and some from his group members, "We're just looking for Lusts shirt."

_"What's with him and losing it?"_

"It makes my day a lot, gives me lots of pranking opportunities."

_"I love your pranks. Well, I shouldn't keep you on forever, I'll let you go now, have fun on your little cruise. See you later, love you."_

"Love you too, bye."

Sans clicked on the screen, ending the call before returning the blue phone into his pocket.

"Are you done now?" Death asked, annoyed.

"Hm, let me think..." Sans dragged on the sentence, dramatically striking a pose as he looked up at the ceiling, "I suppose so, my young lad."

"L-Let's go, I-I'm tired of w-walking so darn m-much," Alphys stuttered.

Sans started to say a pun, but Geno reached over from Death's shoulder and covered his teeth with his bones.

"Now isn't the time, Sans," Geno said, "If I laugh too much I might hit my head on a wall."

"Fine, no puns, for now," Sans said, holding up his hands before sitting down.

"...What are you doing?" Geno and Death asked at the same time, Death wiggling his eyebrows at Geno in response and Geno blushing.

"I'm too tired for this," Sans muffled voice said, "Too much work. I walked for too long, that's enough exercise for a week. I'm dead now."

"H-He'll find us e-eventually, l-let's go," The only female in the group said.

"We aren't supposed to be leaving our partners, unfortunately," Geno muttered, narrowing his eyes at Death.

"W-Well, I'm not c-carrying Sans, anyone e-else?" The lizard asked.

"I'm carrying my Fiancé though," The cloaked skeleton said, earning a shrieked "WHAT?" from Geno, who then proceeded to pass out from embarrassment with a flushed skull.

Death looked over and poked the limp skeletons face before saying, "Alphys, I think I broke him."

"Our t-team is falling a-apart, g-great." Alphys stuttered, adjusting her glasses with shaking hands.

"Our team is the embodiment of Humpty Dumpty," Sans muffled voice wavered from the floor.

"Hey, you died too," Death said, kicking him in a playful manner, "Dead people don't speak."

"Being silent is going to be the _death_ of me."

"You're dead, hush dead child."

"But I'm just _dying_ to say my opinion."

The three of them broke into a fit of giggles, smiling at each other before Death looked back over at his partner.

"What should I do with him, use the magic kiss to wake him up?" Death asked.

"I think that idea is a bit too _fishy_ ," Sans propped himself onto his elbows as he said that.

"How i-is that a-a p-pun?" Alphys asked him.

"Oh, whoops. If you can think of a better fish pun, let _minnow_."

Reaper kneeled down to Sans, pulling his hoodie's hood over his skull as he said, "You're shunned by this group, I can only handle so many puns. I have reached my limit."

"Are my puns to _punny_? I only use the most _puntastic_ puns I can conjure."

"My name will apply to you if you keep going," Death said.

"Oh go rape you're unconscious boyfriend, meanie to all puns."

"Hey, it's Fiancé."

"That's what you want fixed with that sentence?" Alphys asked him with disbelief.

~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Dust, Blue, Error, and Ink had stumbled upon the cage containing their captured co-workers, and they weren't taking the situation very seriously.

Blue was ranting about how "Magnificant," he was, including a heroic pose with his bandanna blowing in wind that came from God knows where. Dust was watching him, ignoring the little voice coming from, also, god knows where, in his head saying that Blue was too weak to survive in the world and was easy EXP, both of them completely ignoring the pleading Lust and Horror to let them out.

Ink was too busy on the ground, howling with laughter after Lust and Horror explained how they got locked up. He expected one of his employees to do something stupid on the cruise, but he never expected it to happen this early and by Lust and Horror. He was more expecting it to be Sans or Cross, not his receptionist, the goodie two shoes who never stole anything before.

Error had his phone out and was taking photos, not even at a moderate pace. He was spamming the photo button until he reached a desired good pose before clicking on his Instagram icon.

This was going all over his social medias.

"This is embarrassing," Lust muttered, covering his face as a pink blush spread across it.

"Life is embarrassing, don't you know that?" Horror asked him, scooting closer to the ex-stripper (though he didn't know that yet).

"No, never had a life, what's it like?" Lust giggled, tilting his skull.

"Well, it's painful, annoying, and bloody," Horror said, grinning over at him before turning towards the skeletons paying no mind to them, "AND THESE GUYS WON'T HAVE ANY LIVES IF THEY DON'T OPEN THE CAGE DOOR!"

Before anyone could answer, the doors they used to steal food swung open, the blind haired chef sticking her head out, saying, "Quiet down food hogs!" before she retreated back into her kitchen.

"Do not interrupt the Magnificant Blue!" Blue yelled, pointing a finger at the caged partners.

"It was the chef!" Lust accused.

"Don't interrupt him, his speech was amazing!" Dust said.

"It was the chef!" Both Horror and Lust demanded.

"Oh... Oh god... I'm crying tears of humor... This is hilarious!" Ink laughed, wiping away a few stray tears.

Then, he focused above him on the ceiling light, a confused expression on his face.

"Is that Lusts shirt?" Ink asked, sitting up.

"Gah, my shirt!" Lust realized he lost his shirt, looking down at his ribcage.

"Where?" Blue asked, frantically looking around like a lost puppy.

"How did it get up there?" Horror asked Lust as he spotted where the shirt was located.

"I don't know," Lust groaned, "Ink, can you give me my shirt?"

Error sent his glowing blue strings up, them grasping the shirt before it was lowered gently into his hands.

"Here you go," Error said, grinning happily as he gave Ink the shirt.

"This doesn't make up for anything, stop trying," Ink said, rolling his eyes before bounding off, Error in tow behind him.

"The Magnificant Blue refuses to be left behind!" Blue roared, suddenly picking up Dust and rushing out with him in his arms.

"No!" Lust yelled, sticking out his arm through the bars, "Boss man, give me back my shirt!"

"Bye Lust!" Ink yelled, obviously ignoring the skeletons pleas.

"Aw shoot," Lust groaned, "Why does he even want my shirt?"

"How did your shirt get up on the light?" Horror repeated, looking up in confusion.

"Um, well, when I was younger, my parents hit some hard times on money and I had to get a job, but all of them turned me down, so I became a stripper as a last resort," Lust explained, "I did it for awhile before I got enough money, but it became a habit of taking off my shirt. It happens a lot."

"You were a stripper?" Horror asked, "What was it like, as a stripper?"

"Stupid, I hated that job, all they cared about was sex, I hated it," Lust grumbled.

~~~~~~

An hour later everyone was gathered up in the dining hall, even Lust and Horrir were let out of their cage by the chef, who intoduced themselves as D.B. But, as a punishment, they were forced to help roll the carts of food from the cafeteria to the dining hall with D.B and another worker named Silica.

Silica was tall, with long, dark brown hair pulled into two pigtails. She had on a black shirt with the words _"I hate rules"_ printed on the front with large white font. She also was wearing dark blue bluejean shorts and blue flip flops that matched her dark blue eyes. A cigarette hung from her mouth, smoke rising steadily from the end.

Everyone was sitting down at a large white table after they had grabbed their desired food, chatting loudly and joking. The tense atmosphere from before was gone from them, and they were getting more used to each other. Well, except for Nightmare and Cross, who were still in their little duel.

And they were committed to winning.

Nightmare was wearing a large chicken hat while eating some crackers, staring dead in the eyes at Cross as he wiggled his eyebrows. Cross simply replied by raising his eyebrows, tilting his head to the side.

"Know what," He said, setting down his chicken on the fork, "I'm going to win this, right now."

"How? Are you going to summon a pig?" Nightmare asked, snickering at his rival in the game.

Cross then did the unthinkable by grabbing his jacket strings and pulling him in for a kiss.


	19. Chapter 18 - The Cruise (Pt. 11)

"Oh, Nightmare got a boyfriend!" Horror and Killer chanted together, high fiving afterwards.

Everyone was clapping, cheering, hooting, ect., except for Sci, who was looking around in confusion while squinting his eye sockets because he couldn't see what was going on. You could also hear some of the crew members that were watching cheer in the corner.

Nightmare just sat there in shock for the few long seconds of the kiss before Cross pulled away, a smirk on his face as he asked the other skeleton, "Did I win?"

"...Yeah," Nightmare grumbled in defeat, looking a bit dazed from the kiss before he pulled himself together, "Congrats, you are the winner of our bet, you can now have me so something within reason."

"Aw shoot, it wasn't really for love," Lust said, "Just a bet."

"I win!" Cross cheered, throwing his arms into the air.

"So, are you guys dating now?" Fell asked as he chewed on a mango piece.

"Of course they aren't, they just kissed," Edge snapped to his brother, a glare sent in his direction, "And fruit? Really?"

Fell's smile immediately vanished from his skull, him looking down at his plate before setting down his fork with the other half of the mango chunk, pushing away his plate.

Dream, who was sitting on the other side of Fell, noticed him push away his plate. He didn't hear what Edge had said, he was too busy laughing at Sans pun and Death's threats of physical harm.

"You ok?" Dream asked Fell.

"Just feeling a bit sea sick," Fell said, "I'm not used to ships too much."

"Do you need me to go get some water, since you only have soda?" Dream asked him, starting to get up.

"Actually, I think I'd rather go to the bathroom," He grumbled, standing up and scooting his chair out behind him.

"Where are you going?" Sci asked his friend, clinging to his hoodie.

"Bathroom, seeya Nerd," Fell said, patting his shoulder before heading off.

While Fell walked away, Geno was in a predicament of his own, where Death had gotten 'inspired' by the kiss and decided to try and kiss him. Geno obviously was trying to scoot away, but Death had pulled out his scythe and was using it under the table to keep scooting the metal chair back towards him. So, Geno would scoot over, and Death would pull, so his chair bumped against his co-workers chair. It was a never ending cycle that Geno was begging would end soon.

"There's Tacos!" Blue squealed as Silica carried a whole plate piled with tacos to the table.

"Yup," Edge said, leaning back in his chair while he observed his Fiancé cheer.

"Of course there is Blue, the Magnificant Blue would never suffer from a Taco withdraw!" Dust said, chuckling at Blue's behavior.

"You are absolutely correct!" Blue said.

"Can't we _Taco_ about this?" Sans asked, lifting his head slightly from the table.

"Come on Sans!" Blue said, throwing his arms into the air, "A pun?"

Edge glared at Dust before wrapping an arm firmly around Blue's shoulder, pulling him closer to make a claim.

_He's_ _**my** _ _fiance, not_ _**yours** _ _._

And Dust read that loud and clear, quickly looking away and joining the conversation Cross, Nightmare, Sci, Geno, and Lust were having.

"So, are you guys together now?" Lust asked, leaning forward with a curious gaze.

"No," They both said at the same time, focusing down on their food.

"Why not?" Geno asked, scooting over his chair and trying his best to annoy Death.

"We were just in a bet to see who could catch the other off guard," Nightmare said, pushing away a glass of water, "Don't keep that so close, I hate water."

"Sorry," Error said, grabbing his water cup and moving it to the side, away from him.

"And I won!" Cross said confidently, patting Nightmare's shoulder, "Now I can think of something to make him do!"

"Within reason," The skeleton corrected, lifting his hand off his shoulder.

"That's too bad," Lust said, "Cross is so lonely he needs a date."

"No I'm not," Cross rolled his eyes, "I'm not lonely."

"But don't you talk to that imagine-"

Cross smacked a hand to cover Lust's teeth, sending him a warning look before saying, "We don't talk about that kinda stuff to anyone, remember?"

"Sorref!" Lust tried to apologize, but it came out muffled and not a Sorry.

Meanwhile, further down, Edge was talking to Silica as she was refilling his Pepsi.

"So, why did you apply for a job like this?" He asked her.

"Oh, it doesn't pay great, but it's not bad, either," She said, puffing on her cigarette, "The captain ain't too bad, she's pretty nice when ya' meet her."

"I met her once, and she was fascinated by my strength, which means she can see talent!" Edge boasted.

Silica stiffed a laugh, covering he enough with her right hand, "Sure, yeah, let'a go with that conclusion."

Edge didn't seem to pay attention to the fact that she was holding in laughter, instead he noticed the ring on her finger.

"You're engaged?" He asked her.

"Nah, married, actually," She corrected him, finishing filling his cup with soda, "I've been amrried since I was 18."

"18?" The tall skeleton questioned her, "Isn't that a bit young to be married?"

"Well," The brown haired female chuckled, blowing out a cloud of smoke, "Since I'm human and not a monster, I'm more easily susceptible to environmental attacks, like coldness of o'erheating. When I was 18, I was in a plane crash with my boyfriend, and we both were the only two survivors and were stranded on an island. I almost lost him t' hypothermia, y'know. That taught little old me that I shouldn't go diddly dally along with time, I could'a lost him that week. So, as soon as I reached safety and t' hospital saved him, I married him on the spot."

"Wow..." Edge said as she walked off, looking lost in thought.

By then, everyone was finishing their meals, so another member of the crew went onto a little stage to bang on a large gong in the center of it, gathering their attention.

She was about medium height, a blue crop top with a purple heart on her chest along with black skinny jeans. Her dark blue with purple stained hair was short and spikey, which was a darker color of her light blue ears and tail. Small black demon wings fluttered behind her back, signaling she was a half monster and half demon hybrid. Her black eyes with light purple pupils also gave away her demon DNA.

"Hello!" Her voice yelled loudly, "My name is WingedMiskit, and I'm here to escort you partiers to the party in the arcade! You guys have so many options to do! You can dance, play games, socialize, or even drink a bit! Just don't get too drunk, because you do have to drive home. But anywho, let's get this party started!"

Everyone cheered and stood up, following the party planner of the crew out of the room and down a hall. Edge and Blue were holding hands as Blue looked concerned, probably because Edge would probably get drunk again. Horror shoved his hands into his pockets before Killer yanked one out, intertwining their fingers together.

And the employees of the paper company went into the party room.

A disco was hung from the ceiling, flashing bright colors across the walls and floor. A live band was playing into a microphone on a large stage, them playing a long about love. A few bubbles were here and there, along with a few random bouncy balls on the floor. Against the walls were arcade games and tables with punch and items like that, making room for a dancing mat in the center of the room.

"Party!" They all cheered, quickly flooding into the room.

The party planning female quickly announced into the mic that they were going to start off by doing a dance contest, to which everyone cheered to, the office workers getting along better then they expected.

"Let's go, dance contest start now!" She cheered,"Bring in your dance moves!"

Lust took that challenge _very_ seriously.

Being a former stripper, he was more flexible then normal and full of dance moves, which he easily could pull off. He was all over the place, bending his bones into positions as he flew across the dance floor. Everyone knew they couldn't compete with that, so instead, they just clapped and cheered him on, especially Horror, who secretly watched Dancing With The Stars late at night instead of sleeping.

He loved to watch people dance, and one day wanted to start dancing himself.

Killer growled lightly under his breath, narrowing his eyes at Lust, who seemed to be grabbing his boyfriends attention away from himself.

He wasn't liking this.

However, a distraction came up when the mic staticed a bit as Edge fumbled with it, the band stopping when he took the Mic. Everyone stopped cheering and clapping while looking at him, even Lust, who stood up and looked up at the tall skeleton.

"Look," Edge said into the microphone, "This ship ride was great, and I have to thank it for getting so inspired to do something I was never planning on doing for awhile!"

From the back of the room, Bubbly frowned at the floor as she crossed her arms, mumbling, "It's a cruise, not just a ship ride."

Edge then focused his gaze on Blue, his Fiancé, before saying the following words that made Dust freeze with dispair.

"Let's set a date for our wedding! How is November 4th?"


	20. Chapter 19 - Dust's House

Dust was in a dazed state for the rest of the cruise.

It all went by pretty fast. Blue came up to the stage and hugged Edge while Silica, who was also in the back, gave the captain her cigarette to hold before screaming and lunging at the stage, but four other crew members had to hold her back and tell her they couldn't attack _another_ person because they interfered with another ship. But, they couldn't be heard over the music and cheers of most of the employees.

Dust simply breezed by the rest of the cruise, not paying attention to his surroundings. He didn't hear Ink complain about the lack of apple cider, he didn't notice Dream constantly glancing between his brother and Killer, always staring at one of the two, and he also didn't hear the thud as Silica hit the ground from being knocked unconscious for trying to attack a paying customer. He also didn't notice how WingedMiskit kept sneakily throwing bouncy balls at people and could blend into the crowd when they turned, so they didn't figure out it was her. The only thing that he noticed was two things.

The rings on Blue and Edge's fingers.

The rest of the cruise seemed to go on around him in a fast forward motion before they were met with shore once more. And when they docked, he trudged to his car, not even looking up when Error shouted out a goodbye.

His day-no, his week was ruined.

Dust wasn't very good with crushes, since this was the first time he had ever actually allowed himself to grow attached to someone. It was just that Blue had this adorable personality and look to him that made Dust just want to hug him until he dusted away. And since he's never felt this before, he was holding himself back so much. Life was that way, it was kill or be killed, perhaps date or be taken.

Since he didn't get Blue fast enough, Blue was taken by Edge.

And that's it. Dust won't get him.

Dust drove slowly to his house, hating his job more then ever. Why did they force him to grow attached to Blue in only a day, only for his soul to be ripped from his ribcage and shattered in half. If he stuck to his life plan of being strong and cutting his emotions from himself, like he intended, none of this would've affected him like it did.

"It's all my fault, I was too weak..." He grumbled as he drove to his house.

It was an hour drive to his house from the Office, and since the dock was half an hour from the Offices, he was forced to drive an hour and a half to his little shack in a large forest, that he obtained through questionable means.

The road turned from smooth to bumpy as he turned into the long driveway, noting to himself there was a small pile of dust he still had to clean up.

The shack was still in shape for the time being, with white outside walls and black roofing. It was pretty small, a two person shack with a small vegetable garden to the side with a white fence wrapping around it sloppily, some of the paint shipping away. He slowly made his way to park the car next to the house, stepping out before dragging himself inside and throwing himself onto the creaky brown couch.

The furniture was bland and minimum, a simple small stained sofa and small, leaning coffee table in front of it, and that's all that was decorating his living room. Then there was the kitchen, with two pairs of silverware, two plates, two cups, and two bowls. One of the lower cabinets wasn't able to close all the way, so it hung open. And there was a small bathroom with two tooth brushes on the tooth brush holder, one red and one blue, the mirror a bit fogged up. Then there was two bedrooms down a small hallway. One of them was boarded up, while the other was Dust's room, with a simple small bed in the corner with dull purple sheets with a few blood stains scattered across it. On the wall hung a mirror frame with none of the mirror glass inside of the frame, instead the shards were sitting in a pile underneath it with more blood.

Oh right, he had to clean that too. He of the forgot he had to clean up.

Dust pulled himself up, his hand reaching into his ribcage and lightly tapping his scared soul before checking his states.

**Dust**

**H.P. 12**

**L.V. 69**

He growled, his teeth turning down into a frown. This wasn't good, his **L** evel **O** f **V** oilenc **E** had went down six numbers from this morning. Just being with Blue for a single day brought his soul closer to reality and emotions.

"Dyrus!" Dust called out into the empty house.

**(Dust Papyrus = Dyrus)**

And a figment of his imagination responded.

It floated in front of him, the light purple scarf fluttering behind it, transparent. It was a skeleton skull with a scarf and purple pair of gloves under it that simply was floating in air, transparent. Only Dust could see him, and he would talk to him a lot, but he sent Dyrus home because he didn't want to take him on his cruise.

 _"Dust, you're back!"_ The static voice cheered, seeming too loud for how close he was, _"How was you're cruise?"_

"I dunno," Dust muttered, "Look at my stats."

_"..."_

The floating creation of hallucinations studied his still pulled up stats for a moment before sighing.

 _"I'm not mad,"_ He said, _"Just disappointed."_

"I'm sorry Brother," Dust groaned, pulling his hood further over his head, "This is messing up our goal. I'm sorry."

_"What caused it to go down?"_

"There... There was this guy... I grew a crush on him. Hanging out with him all day must've made my soul glow a bit."

_"This will mess up everything, Brother."_

"He's getting married in November."

_"That's better, don't forget everything we've worked towards. Years of progress will be lost if you stray from our goal."_

"Yeah."

_"I'm proud of you, we've gotten so far."_

His 'brother' flew to Dust, giving him a hug to the best of his ability before floating backwards a few feet.

"...Thanks Dyrus. Do you want me to make us dinner?"

_"That would be exceptional to refuel yourself for tonight's tasks."_

Dust slowly got up before shuffling into the kitchen, stopping in front of the fridge before he pulled put leftover from last nights dinner.

Two burritos, one half eaten and the other untouched.

He sat down at the small table in the kitchen as he set the half eaten one in front of him and the full one in front of Dyrus, his chair scraping across the floor to create yet another scratch on the poor wooden floor.

Right, he had to replace that.

_"Dust, I believe we should discuss tonight's plans for today. I have found a human that should give a good boost of_ **_L_ ** _evel_ **_O_ ** _f_ **_V_ ** _oilenc_ **_E_ ** _to you."_

Dust took a small nibble at his burrito, burring the events of the day into the back of his mind.

"Of course, Brother," He agreed.

~~~~~~

Three hours later, his stats changed.

**Dust**

**H.P. 14**

**L.V. 78**


	21. Chapter 20 - Squeaky Chair

Ink woke up to the whining of his child.

The manager sat up, rubbing his tired eye sockets before swinging the rainbow blanket off his legs. His room was small but cute, with a large bed in the center, the walls painted with a meadow scene, the ceiling painted as a galaxy. There was two white dressers on each side of his bed, decorated vases Ink made himself sitting on top. Across from the bed was his closet, which was a small closet filled with different types of clothing. Ink was dressed in baggy colorful Pajamas that went below his ankles and brushed the floor when he walked.

He stretched before standing up, wobbling his way into the hallway before going into the room next door, which was creaked open. That was where the source of the crying was coming from.

The room was a nursery room, decorated with cutely drawn animals on the walls and a bright blue sky for the ceiling. There was small shelves on the walls filled with different baby items. Toys, diapers, ect. But what Ink was heading to was the little crib in the corner of the room, where his child was located.

Little P.J.

It was the same child Purple FluffBall had been watching, with black bones flailing around as he cried. His hands were pulled into little fists, his purple and yellow fingers hidden in his palms. He was dressed in a light blue onesie. The top left corner of his skull was drifting an inch away from the rest of his body, sloshing around in the air slowly.

He then peeled his eyesockets opened when he heard Ink approaching, revealing bright yellow sparkling eyes on a violet background. His right eye was a simple yellow pupil, while his left eye was a large yellow star with a blue inside, a small black dot in the center. He looked up at Ink as Ink made it to the crib, his crying stopping immediately.

That's P.J, he hates being alone.

"Hey little guy," Ink said softly, reaching down into the crib and carefully picking up his child.

P.J started giggling and unclenched his fists, using his small little baby hands to reach up and touch Ink's face as he made unintelligible sounds between his giggles.

"Are you happy Daddy's here?" Ink asked, ticking his little ribcage.

P.J giggled even more, squirming around in his Fathers arms and trying to grab into his hand.

"Let's go feed you some food, you little guy!" Ink said, pinching his cheek slightly, earning more giggles.

Ink carried his little bundle of joy downstairs, setting him down at his high chair before grabbing a bottle of milk he had mixed the night before. However, at that exact moment, his phone rang from the countertop, where it was plugged in.

The kitchen was large, with an bar extending from the wall and a large island in the center of the kitchen. It was pretty clean, except for a few dirty plates in the sink he had to remember to wash.

"Hello?" He answered the call as he unplugged his phone, which was at 100% battery.

 _"Hey Ink, it's Error,"_ Errors voice came through, making Ink freeze.

"How did you get my personal number?" Ink demanded, pressing the phone between his skull and shoulder as he grabbed the bottle and approached his child, who was eagerly waiting for his breakfast.

 _"I have my sources, Inky!"_ Error said.

"Don't. Call. Me. That," Ink said, gently pressing the bottle into P.J's mouth, "You lost that when you betrayed me."

_"Look, Inky, please, I'm sorry. The reason I transferred was to be able to apologize t-"_

"Don't choke on it!" Ink suddenly interrupted, quickly pulling away the bottle before his child could drink too much without breathing, "Breath little guy, breath!"

 _"Who are you talking to?"_ Error asked, sounding confused.

"Um..." Ink pondered a good lie to tell his second in command, "I'm babysitting for a friend, but it's none of your business!"

_"I know when you're lying, Inky."_

"Don't call me that!" Ink yelled into the phone before ending the call, putting the phone onto the counter.

"I hate this," Ink muttered, tears threatening his eye sockets as he sunk down to his knees, "Even though he stabbed my back, he still insists on torturing me like this."

"Gaaah!" P.J whined from his seat, waving his arms awkwardly to try and please his Father, who he knew was upset.

Ink looked up at him before standing up, scooping his loving child into his arms and hugging him close.

"You make me feel better everyday, thank you," Ink muttered, closing his eye sockets and rocking back and forth with him in his arms.

The rest of the morning flowed by more smoothly. He burped P.J, changed his diaper, dressed him up, then got changed himself, made himself some breakfast, got his things together, then drove off to work.

Well, to a certain artistic centered place ten minutes away from his house.

He carried P.J inside with his baby carrier, using his back to push open the glass door, making it swing open as a little bell rung.

"Oh, hello Ink!" Purple Fluffball said as she was washing off her paintbrushes, "How are you doing this morning?"

"Fine, thank you. How about you?" Ink asked, setting down the baby carrier before he pulled P.J out.

"Doing well, thank you as well," She said, "Was he whining last night?"

"Not too much, he only woke me up once!" Ink said, laughing, "I think I should move him to my room, because he hates being alone."

P.J didn't like being alone. If someone else was in the room, he was fine, so Purple Fluffball was a good babysitter for him because all of her work was in one room, and P.J was always guarded by her. Not to mention, since she was pretty close to Ink's work, he could drive down if something happened.

"That might be a good idea," She said, "But I have a playpal for him today, so he might have a bit more fun."

Ink looked over at the children's area to see another child looking up at him with a curious expression.

He was the same size and age as P.J, with a large red and blur cap on backwards on his head. He was wearing a light blue shirt with bright green jeans, a pair of YOLO sunglasses tapped to his skull.

"Roo!" He said loudly, "Raaaooo!"

"Gooo!" P.J said back, poking his skull with a teddy bear.

"His name is Fresh," Purple Fluffball said, walking up next to Ink, "I figured P.J might get a bit lonely when I'm drawing so I offered to take care of him for the day. I think they'll get along just fine."

Ink watched as his son and the other child both played with a teddy bear together, before replying, "I'm sure they will."

~~~~~~

When Ink walked into work, he was met with a chair flying towards him.

Ink quickly used his large paintbrush to knock it aside, slamming it into the wall next to him.

"What the heck guys?" Ink demanded.

"I refuse to do that!" Nightmare yelled at Cross, "I said something reasonable!"

"What's going on?" Ink demanded, pushing apart Nightmare and Cross.

"He wants me to eat hot sauce all day for our bet!" Nightmare yelled, "And it's not within reason!"

"How is it not within reason? I only have a hundred packets of extreme hot sauce," Cross asked, gesturing to the pile of Taco Bell hot sauces on his desk.

"You're desk is all messy now Cross," Ink grumbled.

"Looks like you have a," Sans prepared for the pun.

"Don't you dare!" Blue yelled from his desk.

" _A hot mess_!" Sans said.

"My god!" Blue complained, throwing his hands into the air.

"Look, Cross, think of something else, ok?" Ink said, sighing, "And take the chair from the empty desk Nightmare, since you're chair just split in half."

"How about we figure it out later?" Cross asked.

"...That sounds acceptable," Nightmare sighed, "Just call me whenever you thought of it."

"That's fine," Cross agreed, "You can go grab your chair."

"I'll throw this out," Lust offered, climbing out of his seat in order to pick up the now broken seat that used to belong to Nightmare.

Nightmare went over to the empty desk near Dust and Horror, grabbing the chair from there and rolling it over to his desk.

"Glad their quiet now," Geno mumbled, getting back to work.

Ink went into his Office while Nightmare sat down on his new chair, it squeaking as he sat down, causing Fell and Blue to cringe.

"It's a squeaky one," Fell grumbled, "Really?"

"I guess so," Nightmare said, it squeaking again under it, "Can we switch chairs?"

"No," Fell said.

"Fine," Nightmare said.

He stood up and picked up the chair, briskly walking over to the receptions desk, where Lust wasn't because he was throwing away the chair.

Sans and Cross turned to watch as Nightmare swapped his chair for Lust before returning back to his seat.

Thus, the chair wars began.

It was a few minutes before Lust came back and sat in his chair, immediately noticing the squeaking that wasn't there before. It didn't take long for him to figure out what happened.

"Nightmare, give me back my chair!" Lust said.

"Hm, nah," Nightmare said, leaning back in his _non-squeaky_ chair.

Lust frowned at him befire standing up, dragging the chair behind him to Sci's desk, which Sci wasn't at because he wasn't in yet. He then swapped their chairs before rolling back to his desk on his new chair.

"I-Is this going t-to h-happen all d-day?" Alphys asked Death.

"Probably," Death grinned, looking at the squeaky chair located at the head of Accountants desk, "This day will get interesting."

~~~~~~

It was full out war on the chair.

No one wanted the squeaky chair, so when Sci got it, he switched it with Geno's when Geno had to go mail our some forms. Geno then swapped it with Dream by tricking him and saying there was something shiny in the hallway. Dream then waited until Horror made a copy before swapping chairs with him. After that, Horror managed to tell Error Ink wanted to talk to him, which Ink didn't want to, before swapping chairs. Error was pretty upset, so he threatened Horror a bit before calming down. He then used his blue strings to pick up Sans, who fell asleep on the job, swap chairs, then set him back down.

Now it was lunch, and Sans was asleep again, so no one was afraid to leave their chairs to go eat lunch.

However, when Nightmare sat back down at his desk after lunch, his chair squeaked.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Nightmare complained, looking up at Sans.

Who was leaning back in a non-squeaky chair, wiggling his fingers in a mocking wave.

"I'll just take that chair back when you move," Nightmare said to Sans.

"I'm sure you will," Sans said.

He then made a big show of scooting his chair from under his desk before kicking his feet to propel himself to the side, towards Nightmare's direction. He then turned his chair and kicked again, winking at Nightmare as he passed by, before his chair lightly bumped against the water container. He filled a small cup before taking a sip of it.

"Too bad I'm not leaving this chair," Sans said, crossing his arms.

~~~~~~

By the end of the day, Ink was the one stuck with the squeaky chair, bevause he had no idea what was going on outside because of his office. So, he stood up and went to the bathroom, Nightmare took that opportunity to swap his chair.

Lust giggled as he watched Ink looked rather confused as he leaned back in the different feeling chair then his own.

"So, who took my chair?" Ink asked the office employees, lifting the squeaky chair into the air, "Because I want mine back, thank you very much."

No one admitted to it, everyone looking away from him.

"Fine, I'll go take another chair," Ink muttered, walking out of the large room.

~~~~~~

Edge walked into his small Office, being head of the transporting paper department, he had a small Office where he could finalize shipments and documents for his department. Of course, Ink was still his Boss, but he was Boss of the rest of the warehouse.

"Huh, that's weird," Edge muttered, sitting down in his chair, which was quiet squeaky, "It wasn't like that before."


	22. Chapter 21 - Late Forms

Sci woke up to the shaking of his little brother.

He cracked open his eye sockets, fumbling for his glasses on his nightstand before putting them on, squinting at his younger brother.

Scirus was shorter then him, with a long skull with curious white eyes looking back at him. He was wearing a green scarf and a blue shirt, along with black jeans and black tennis shoes, which one of the tennis shoes were untied.

Sci was laying in a normal sized bedroom, the white sheets tangled around his legs. He was wearing a pair of green pajamas with little llamas decorated across it. The room had a few science posters hung up on the tan walls, the floor covered with a few clothing items he forgot to pick up.

"Sciiiiii!" His brother dragged on, "Wake up, I'm going to be late to school and you have to drive me!"

"Right, yeah, I'm up!" Sci groaned, sitting up before he stood up, still a bit groggy from just waking up.

"I'm already all dressed up!" Scirus said, throwing his arm into the air in victory, "Hew hew hew!"

"Nice job bro," Sci said, patting his head, "Did you eat breakfast yet?"

"I will go do that right now!" The younger of the two yelled, running off with a quick, "Hew hew hew!"

Sci shut the door and locked it behind him, quickly pulling off his shirt and tossing it to the floor before putting on his usual outfit he always wore to work.

He liked his job, generally. He and Alphys got along great together, and he was getting used to Death, so his little corner wasn't really an issue. He was also starting to get a bit used to his new co-workers, so everything was pretty great. It was a week since they first joined, and everyone is getting along better thanks to the cruise.

When Sci was done changing, he exited his room and went into the kitchen, watching as his brother poured himself a giant bowl of cereal that almost over flowed from the plastic bowl.

The kitchen was small but cute, with white countertops and black counters. There was a backdoor sliding door that led to a small fenced in backyard, where a few sporting items lay in the grass.

"Woah there," Sci said, rushing to his brothers side and removing the milk container from his hands, "Don't overflow it!"

"Whoopsie," Scirus said, looking down at the bowl, "Should I add more cereal to even it out?"

"No," The elder of the two said, opening up the silverware drawer and pulling out two straws, "Looks like we're using a bowl to drink some milk!"

Scirus giggled, grabbing a straw before sticking it into the bowl. The two siblings drained the milk levels down to a suitable level with their straws before Sci let his brother add the cereal in, giving him a spoon.

"The wonderful Scirus was victorious once again! Hew hew hew!" He cheered, holding his spoon up into the air before he started to devour his breakfast.

Once they both ate breakfast, the two siblings piled into the car after getting ready for the day, driving off to the school first.

"Bye bro, have a fun day at school!" Sci said as he hugged Scirus.

"Bye Sci!" Scirus said, hugging back his sibling before running into the school with his friends.

And with that, Sci drove off to work.

~~~~~~

"H-Hi Sci," Alphys greeted him when he sat down.

" 'Ello there," Death said, giving a quick wave to Sci.

"Did y-you send in t-those f-forms?" Alphys asked Sci as he turned on his computer.

"What forms?" Sci asked her, looking up.

"Dude," Death said in disbelief, "The tax forms that Corporate _HAS_ to get every month. They called this morning and said they didn't get them."

"Crap!" Sci said, scrambling to open a folder on his desk before pulling it out, "I forgot to put them in the mail!"

"U-Unless you get them t-turned I-in by today, w-we're going t-to be in a-a lot o-of trouble," Alphys said, "You h-have to drive i-in t-today and get th-them t-turned in!"

"I'll go ask Ink to let me drive there!" Sci rushed to say it, scrambling up and scooting towards Inks Office, earning a few glances of confusion from his co-workers.

"Ink!" Sci yelled, throwing open his office door.

Ink yelped from the sudden intrusion, falling out of his chair from being startled.

"Sci, what the heck?" Ink asked from the floor, rubbing his head where he hit it.

"No time!" Sci said, rushing around the desk to help Ink up, "I need permission to drive to Corporate and turn in the Tax Forms!"

"You forgot to send in the tax forms Sci?" His Boss asked as he stood up, "You know that's a really big deal, right?"

"Yeah, I know," Sci groaned, covering his face, "Just call Corprate and ask permission for me to drive up, please!"

"Ok," Ink said, typing into his desk phone and pressing speaker, "But you might get in trouble because they were due yesterday."

"I know," Sci repeated.

After a few rings, the phone picked up, Tainted's voice coming through the phone.

 _"Hello?"_ She asked.

"Yeah, hi Tainted," Ink said, "It seems there was a problem and Sci, from accounting, wasn't able to turn in the tax forms. We were wondering if he could have permission to drive in and turn them in."

 _"I mean, yeah,"_ Tainted said, taking a pause before continuing, _"We obviously need them in, so make sure he drives down here with someone else."_

"Why do I need to come with someone else?" Sci interrupted their conversation in confusion.

 _"I need someone from the sales department to come in, I'll explain it when they get here,"_ She explained, _"Actually, Fell would be a great idea, so if you could bring him in, that would be appreciated."_

"Um, why Fell exactly?" Sci asked, tugging at the edge of his sweater nervously.

 _"I'll explain it when he gets here, I just need him,"_ The Boss of the two sighed into the phone loudly, _"Just hurry up, ok?"_  
~~~~~~  
Tainted leaned back in her chair, sighing as she ended the call with the head of the Eastern branch, Ink.

She then returned her gaze to the purple bubble floating above her desk, where her sister's image was being projected through the bubble.

"Thanks Tainted!" Bubbly laughed, "Remind me to give you a hug later!"

"Will do," Tainted said, smiling as she watched her sister practically jump with excitement, "And why did you want me to get Fell over here with Sci? I'll have to give him an apology for making him drive all the way out here. It's a two hour drive from their building to here, you know."

"That means they'll be spending a whole two hours in a car together, alone!" Bubbly giggled, "I'm so excited I can hardly contain it!"

"Sometimes I never get you, Bubbly."  
~~~~~~

Meanwhile, while Sci and Ink were on the phone with Tainted, Lust and Death were having a little conversation of their own over the half wall between their two desks.

"So, what happened?" Lust asked, leaning back in his chair while staring at the Office.

"Sci needs to turn in the tax forms, he should be getting permission from Corporate," Death explained, tapping his fingers against the wall, "I hope he gets it."

Suddenly, Sci rushed out of the Office and headed straight to Fell's desk, a green blush spreading across his skull each step closer he got to the desk of his new friend.

Sci started talking to Fell, which Lust and Death couldn't make out because he was talking quietly. Fell replied, looking up and over at the skeleton with glasses. Then he stood up amd grabbed his bag, throwing it over his shoulder before switching off his computer and walking towards the exit with Sci in the lead.

"Hey Lust," Sci said, tapping the receptionists desk, "We're driving off to Corporate to turn in the tax forms, do you need anything for us to take as well?"

"Yeah, this, actually," Lust said, holding out a folder labeled _'Weekly reports_ ', "Thanks."

"No prob, see ya flirter later," Fell said, giving a quick wave before they headed off.

"I've never seen Fell that excited to leave work before," Death grumbled, tilting his head, "You think they might make out in the car?"

"Maybe," Lust whispered back, "Sci looks pretty happy for screwing up. He probably has a crush on him."

"Yeah, probably."

"Do you have a crush on anyone?"

Death grinned to himself, looking over at Lust before replying, "Obviously that cutie Geno. I would ask you, but I know you like Horror."

"How-?"

"I saw you looking at him on the cruise. And don't worry, I don't think Killer and Horror are going to last, but I have an idea to get him to notice you more."

"...What's your idea?"

"An alliance between us," Death said, pointing at himself then at Lust.

Lust giggled at his proposal, turning in his chair, "An alliance? What would that even do?"

"It's pretty simple," Death said, pulling at the rope around his neck, "We can pretend that we've started dating. Go out on fake dates, maybe do double dates with Horror and Killer to make Horror jealous. We could be all kissy and cuddly when Geno and Horror are watching to make them get all angry and demand our love. What do you say?"

Lust stood up and walked up to Death, pecking a small kiss on his forehead.

"I think that's a great idea, _babe_."

~~~~~~

Fell buckled himself into the passengers seat, looking over at Sci.

"Nice ride," He grunted, "The seats are pretty nice."

"Thanks," Sci said, smiling down at the wheel, "I built it myself from a few pieces of junk from a junk yard."

"That's pretty im-" Fell stopped midway into his sentence, staring in horror out the window as someone exited the warehouse.

It was Edge, his older brother, who was out to take a smoking break due to the cigarette hanging from between his lips. His eyes caught Fell's before he frowned, probably suspecting Fell wasn't doing his job.

"Drive!" Fell suddenly said, turning towards Sci.

Sci turned the car into reverse, backing out of his parking spot with a confused look being shot in his co-workers direction.

"Why?" The skeleton with glasses asked.

"Just go!" Fell yelled as Edge started to approach the car.

Sci panicked from the sudden yelling and stepped on the gas, the car lurching forward at high speeds and he flung out of the parking lot.

"Jesus Christ!" Sci squealed, shooting down the road with his foot still pressed firmly against the pedal.

"I didn't say try and kill us in you're car!" Fell yelped, "Slow down a bit!"

Sci was too busy being terrified of running into anything to pay attention to Fell, swerving around a corner. His passenger decided to take action in his own hands, reaching over and and forcefully ripping Sci's foot off of the gas.

Sci squealed and finally managed to calm down, quickly lowering his speed into the speed limit, causing Fell to sigh with relief.

"Holy sh*t," The male sighed, leaning back into the chair and rubbing his cracked skull, "You almost killed us."

"Sorry!" Sci squeaked, his skull flushed with embarrassment, "I don't do well when people suddenly yell at me, especially when I'm behind the wheel. I'm a panicky driver."

"Yeah," Fell chuckled, stretching his arms as they now drove safety and smoothly down the empty road, "I can tell."


	23. Chapter 22 - New Boyfriend

"Oh yes, I can hold," Cross said to the person on the line, doodling random lines on the papers on his desk in front of him.

Killer could hear the music playing from Cross' phone, looking up and connecting eyes with Cross. Then he started bobbing his head from side to side in harmony to the music. Cross snickered and started dancing with him, both of them discreetly bobbing their heads to the music protruding from Cross' desk phone.

Killer stuck his tongue out slightly as he danced, Cross chuckling and snapping his fingers as they danced to the music.

"Cross, did you just laugh?" Sans asked, looking up from his computer with disbelief, "With joy?"

"Pft, no," Cross said, both him and Killer stopping their dancing.

"Wow," Sans said, "Cold much, don't give me such a _cold shoulder_!"

When Sans said that he was holding an ice cube, so he reached over and set it down on Cross' shoulder.

"Did... Are you serious?" Cross asked, looking over at the ice cube, "Did you pull out an ice cube just for a pun?"

"I kept that in this bad all morning just for that pun," Sans said, gesturing to the bag, "It's half melted already, I'm glad it came into use."

"You really are dedicated to your puns," Killer sighed, "I have no opinion on them."

"Oh, yes, I'm still here!" Cross quickly said, halting his doodling.

"I think that's a great idea, _babe_." Lust said from his desk.

Cross, Sans, and Killer looked over in confusion at Lust, who was giving a quick kiss to Death's forehead.

"No way!" Sans said loudly, standing up, "You both are going out?"

"Um, yeah," Death said, wrapping an arm around Lust's shoulder, "Just now, actually."

"R-Really?" Alphys stuttered from her desk, perking up, "That's g-great!"

"Yay!" Blue cheered, jumping up from his desk and running over to the two before unfolding them in a hug at the best of his ability, considering they both were on opposite sides of the half wall.

"How did you guys start dating?" Dream asked.

"Well, he asked me out a minute ago, actually," Lust giggled as Blue pulled away.

"We should go on a double date!" Blue said happily and loudly, Dust flinching at his words.

"Heh, maybe," Death said, rubbing the back of his neck, "Lust, you want to come to my place tonight, watch a movie?"

"Of course!" Lust said, hugging his fake boyfriend.

"What's happening out here?" Ink asked, sticking his head out of his Office.

"Death asked me out! We're going to see a movie tonight!" Lust said rather happily.

"Oh, that's cool," Ink said, "Glad you finally got yourself a boyfriend, Lust. Is he your first every boyfriend?"

"Oh, yeah," Lust agreed, "He's actually my first boyfriend."

"Well, I'm glad and all," Ink said, tapping the door, "But we're a paper company, so you need to get back to work and sell paper so we don't get downsized."

"Sure thing," Death said, giving Lust a quick peck on the cheek, causing him to giggle before everyone up returned to their seats.

"Yes, thank you," Cross said, writing down some stuff, "Have a nice day."

Cross set down his phone before doing an air high five from his desk to Lust, who returned it back. That was a little inside thing between them when one of them did something good. If they made a big sale, or impressed their Boss, they'd give each other an air high five. Sans, Cross, and Lust all had these little inside jokes and things they do with each other. Air high rives for congratulations, dramatic bows for messing up, and much more. They sometimes came up with it on the go, because they often got bored and started doing random things. For example, one time, they had a few extra markers, so they started to connect the markers together and created a long line of markers. They used it to poke everyone else in the Office with it. Another time, they started to balance things on Sans head while he was asleep, Lust gathering books from under his desk and Cross getting cups from the kitchen. They even grabbed a latter and went to the ceiling with the balancing pile before it had crashed down when Sans woke up. But, everyone in the Office had started to help them, so it was a fun day.

Cross took a small look at Nightmare before returning his focus to his work, a small feeling it his soul bubbling up.

_I wish I got a boyfriend sometime._

Sans was happy for Lust, he knew what Lust was really doing. He knew Lust was just trying to make Horror jealous. Sans wasn't as dumb as he came off to be, he knew peoples true intentions, especially if he's been sitting near them for years.

Killer was quiet happy about it. He suspected Lust was trying to get close to _his_ boyfriend, so he was pleased to see Lust wasn't going to go near him. Killer had spent all of high school, college, and two years into his job trying to convince Horror to go out with him, so he didn't want anyone interfering.

Nightmare didn't really care about Office romances. Killer often bragged about dating Horror, so it sometimes really bugged Nightmare. He didn't care what they did or didn't do, he was just trying to get by in the day so he could go home and enjoy the rest of the day. However, there was a few things that plagued him while he sat at home, eating his potato chips while watching the history channel. Mainly Cross, he really liked to think about Cross for some reason he hasn't figured out.

Blue was really excited for Lust, everyone was getting dates! He and Edge were together, Horror and Killer were dating, and now Death and Lust were dating. However, something felt... Off. He didn't know what, but he knew there was something he didn't like about all of this.

But what was it?

Alphys was pretty excited about her life now. She wasn't depressed anymore, she had a girlfriend, and everyone was becoming happier in the Office. Her life was fantastic right now!

Death was confident his plan would work. Sure, he's known Geno for a little over a week, but he figured out the type of character Geno was. A tsundere. He would get all jealous and try to claim Death for himself. Death knew it was only a matter of time.

Error was looking through the windows of Ink's Office, a lost look on his face. He didn't care what his subordinates did, he just wanted a chance to face Ink without being shoved away and ignored. Yes, he knew what he did was wrong, but he wanted to fix it so desperately it was driving him crazy. Why won't Ink let him apologize?

Dust was staring down at his papers, trying to reread it again, since he wasn't really paying attention. All he could think about was that ring, on Blue's finger, that has been destroying his life since the cruise. Every night it had drove him crazy, constantly kicking and turning in his bed, unable to find sleep. He just wanted to burn that stupid ring.

Geno was tapping at his computer furiously, trying to forget what had just happened. He was so angry he didn't even know why, so he tried to get rid of it by working even harder on his work. It would just be better if he didn't talk to anyone today, at least, that's what he told himself.

Horror was gnawing down on a third pen, the other two broken pens sitting on his desk. He just had the sudden urge to scream, but he held it in, instead chewing on his pens on his desk. He figured out it had something to do with the receptionist dating his co-worker, but he couldn't just admit it to anyone. He wasn't too fond of his boyfriend, he knew this, but he didn't want to destroy Killer.

Dream was conflicted in his emotions. He wanted to be happy for Lust and Death together, but he felt upset. He felt that Lust and Horror should've went out, and if they didn't, Killer was still taken. He really wanted to get to know Killer, but Killer kept pushing him away because, as he kept saying, "That would be cheating in his lover". Not to mention the fact that his Brother still wouldn't acknowledge, so Dream had actually been crying himself to sleep every night.

Dream needed to talk to someone.

He stood up and made his way to Ink's Office, staring at the floor the whole time. Just thinking about it made him want to cry.

"Hey Ink," Dream said as he walked into his Office.

Ink, who was coloring a quick picture, looked up at the Sales person, smiling at him before saying, "Hi Dream, something wrong?"

"Actually, yeah," Dream admitted, " Can I talk to you after work. We can go to the park or something."

"Actually, that would be great," Ink said, "I need to take P.J out for a bit anyway."

"Ok, thanks," Dream said, smiling at Ink before returning to his desk.

He really needed to vent to his feelings out to his close friend.


	24. Chapter 23 - In The Park

"I swear to god Dream," Ink groaned, "You got us lost in the forest for a pencil."

"But look," Dream said, holding out the shiny pencil as he nodded slowly, "It's a _pretty_ pencil."

"How does that make a difference?" Ink asked.

"Because, pretty pencils are prettier then normal pencils, thus, more reason to have a pretty pencil!" Dream smiled.

"That's pencil-ist, you now have to apologize to every pencil for saying they are worthless compared to prettier pencils!" Ink said.

Ink and Dream had went to the park to talk about whatever reason Dream had asked him for, but once again, got distracted by a shiny end of a pencil he had spotted deeper within the large park. 

And it was a tad deeper then they expected they had ran, because they ended up lost.

Ink didn't often get lost since he usually knew his way around town, and stayed close to the exits of the rather large park when he drew the scenery and stuck to the trails, but when they got off the trail, he had no idea.

"We're going to have to call the park ranger," Ink said, pulling out his phone as Dream hugged the shiny pencil to his chest, "Do you know their number?"

"No, whoops," Dream said.

"The park is pretty big, and there's been multiple reports of monsters and humans being attacked by bears and maimed," Ink groaned, "I have a child, I can't stay here!"

"Speaking of P.J, how is he? I haven't seen him since the transfer."

"He's doing fine, he's even made a friend, his names Fresh. They cuddle and play sometimes, it's really adorable."

"Aw!" Dream gushed as Ink texted his babysitter, "I can't wait until I have a little bag of bones for myself!"

_Hey Purple_

_Hey Ink, when are you going to be done in the park?_

_Actually, there's a problem with that. I got lost in the forest, I have to find a say to contact the park ranger to find us💢💢_

_I would, but I have to watch P.J, sorry._

_I'd rather you watch my son then abandon him. So, thanks👌👌👌_

_No problem, sorry I can't contact them. Couldn't you ask one of your friends?_

_Well, I know Killer lives near here since he had to ask me to register his address, so I'll just ask him🎉🎉🎉._

_That's great, good luck! Watch out for the animals, I don't want to see on the news you were mauled by a bear. But since you're a capable monster, you should be fine, since you can use your brush to fight. You're a really strong fighter with your brush, so you'll be fine._

_I left my brush in the car😥😥😥_

_That's bad._

_Yeah, that's pretty bad. I'm going to call Killer now, seeya._

_Good luck!_

_😬😬😬_

_I spit out my tea, lol._

_Lol_

Ink quickly exited from thr conversation before clicking on Killers contact. Being manager, he had every employees phone number in case he needed to contact them for work matters. Like Tainted, she had every branch managers phone number in case of an emergency.

_Killer!!! I need your help!!!!_

_Who dis_

_It's Ink! Your boss!!!🏢🏢🏢_

_O, why u texting meh_

_Dear god I hope you don't use that horrid writing for your work😒😒😒_

_I hope u dont use emojis on ur work_

_Toché, but I need your help! Are you at home right now, near the EverForest Park?_

_Yup m8_

_Ok, so Dream and I went to the park and now we're lost off a path in the forest. Can you get the park ranger to find us?😭_

_How lost r u?_

_We've been lost for a little under half an hour_ _⏰_

_I gues i can hep_

_You're texting is terrible_

_Ur emojis r terrible_

"Ok," Ink said to Dream, "Killer is coming to help us. I guess we can spend this time to talk about whatever you wanted to."

"Oh, right!" Dream said, hitting his hand as he remembered, "I cried myself to sleep last night."

"What?" Ink asked, caught off guard by how calmly Dream had said that.

"Yeah, because you know how I get a crush after a day and get really attached?" Dream asked his Boss, "Well, I really, really like Killer, but he only talks about Horror and he's dating him and they probably make put and... And..."

Dream had been speaking really fast before he sunk down to the ground, crying loudly.

"Why don't any of my crushes ever like me?" Dream sobbed.

"Hey, hey, Dream, don't worry!" Ink said, quickly crouching down in the dirt and tree roots next to his friend, "We've already had this talk before, Dream, with Geno during Senior year. The world has weird and wacky ways to get people together, but you'll find your way to your special someone one day. You just have to wait for it."

You see, Ink, Geno, and Dream had all went to a high school together, that's why they decided to all go for the same type of work. Some of their friends went for their own goals, but they don't see those friends as much anymore since high school. Then there was Blue, Fell, and Edge, who all went to high school together. But other then that, no one else had went to high school together, that had just met in their job and happened to become friends.

"Yeah..." Dream sniffed, hugging his newly obtained pencil to his chest, "Do you think Killer is that special someone?"

"Possibly," Ink said, rubbing the shorter skeletons back comforting, "Possibly."

~~~~~~

It wasn't just Killer who was texting Ink.

Killer had a normal sized house a few minutes away from the large park, and he had a guest over. He was inside of his kitchen, which had white counters, a large silver fridge, and soapstone countertops. The worker was making a strawberry and banana smoothie, chopping a banana into pieces before dumping it into the blender.

Then his phone buzzed from the counter.

"Yo, can you grab that?" Killer called into the living room.

"Sure," His guest replied, strolling into the kitchen, "They said they need your help. I recognize the number, but I can't place where."

"It's probably someone from work," Killer told his co-worker, "Ask who it is, can you Error?"

"Already on it," Error said, typing in the message how Killer usually texts.

Killer washed off his hands before starting the blender, watching the fruit get obliterated inside of the machine before it was done, turning off the loud blender and pulling out two cups.

You see, Killer and Horror had moved into a house together, but Horror had dancing lessons on Mondays, so Killer had the house alone for a few hours. Killer didn't like to be alone often, so every Monday Error would come over and hang out. Sometimes they made fun of movies, and other times they just played video games. They were pretty good friends, helping each other out when needed. For example, Error helped Killer convince Horror to go out with him.

"It's Ink! It's Ink!" Error repeated over and over, "Killer, I'm stealing your identity to talk to him!"

"That's fine," Killer said casually, pouring two cups of smoothie before setting one in front of Error, "Does Ink really ignore you that much?"

"I don't blame him," Error sighed sadly, "After all, I did take the job he wanted after he told me how much he wanted it. It was a bad move, and I've been trying to apologize, but he won't listen."

"Yeah, backstabbing them does do that to people," Killer said, sipping a sip from his clear cup, "I mean, what you did was plain cruel."

"I knooooow!" Error groaned, slamming his skull into the counter, "I'm never touching drugs again!"

"I still remember that day," Killer chuckled, "You got super drunk, made out with that girl from Corprate, the one who was fired a week later, then got that job Ink was trying to get for weeks. He then transferred here, got this manager position, and shunned you every time he saw you."

"Don't remind me," Error grumbled before he perked up, "He's lost in the park! I can go save him! He'll at least be willing to talk to me after that, right?"

"I dunno," His co-worker shrugged, "After all, you cheated on him the night after you guys first had sex, stole his job, and said you didn't like him in the same day. That's pretty evil. I wouldn't put it past Ink if he never talked to you again."


	25. Chapter 24 - Park Ranger

Error and Killer were sitting in a small forest themed Office, sitting in front of a small desk. Killer looked bored, playing a knife throwing game on his phone while Error looked rather inpatient.

"Why am I here?" Killer groaned, "He's your ex you're trying to impress, not mine."

"He texted you, he didn't know he was talking to me!" Error said, "So if I just came, he'd be really upset. I'm trying to ease my way back into his life, not overwhelm him."

"You really care about him, huh?" Killer said, switching off his game, "Too bad your an awful boyfriend."

"Shut up, I've felt bad enough over the last two years!" Error groaned, covering his face.

"So, what did you two skeletons need?" A females bored voice asked, making them both look over at the door.

She was a tall and lean female demon, who looked rather annoyed that two skeletons were pestering her. She had dirty brown hair that went halfway down her back, ending where her black and yellow wings started. She had grey-blueish eyes on a black background, which was accompanied with a comic t-shirt and black sweatpants with pink lines running down the side, black and pink tennis shoes on her feet.

"Are you the park ranger?" Error asked, hopeful.

He would've went after Ink himself, but the park was too big to be able to find him before the sun fell, and he wasn't really sure where to look. So, he needed the park rangers help.

"No, I'm three Ompa Loompas on top of each other, wearing a suit with the fake name of Donald Trump," She said sarcastically, "Yes, of course I'm the park ranger."

"She's even more salty then Nightmare," Killer whispered to Error, "I think she's on her time of the month."

"I heard that," She said sharply, causing Killer and Error to tense under her intense glare, "And demons don't get periods, like skeletons, we're born from the earth. I thought you would've known that. I'm just upset because you both interrupted my Spongebob episode."

"Gasp! Not that!" Killer mocked, saying the word gasp instead of actually preforming the action.

**SMACK**

The park ranger twirled her glowing gold and black hammer in her hand, a bored expression on her face.

"Is he going to be ok?" Error asked, looking over at the unconscious Killer.

"He'll be out for a few minutes, that's my magic," The park ranger said, leaning back in her wooden chair, "I condense my magic into the edge of the hammer, which neutralizes a monsters magic and a humans body, depending on how much magic I use. I didn't use that much, he'll be fine. Just a bit confused and dazed."

"Sorry," Error sighed, "Killer's been having a rough week, but we need to focus on why we're here. My... Boyfriend got lost in the park with a friend of his, and he texted me to get you to find him."

"Oh god," She groaned, sitting forward, "Does he know there's deadly bears in there?"

"Yeah, he lost the trail, so we need your help," Error said.

"Guh..." Killer groaned, his head rolling slightly.

"Why do people act so stupid?" She groaned, "Do you know which part of the woods he is?"

"...No Miss..."

"Names NettisLettis, don't wear it down." She sighed, picking up a flashlight, "Yours?"

"Error," He said, shaking her hand, "Do you have any idea on where to find them?"

"Nope!" She said, picking up a flashlight and putting it onto her belt around her waste, "But what we can do is walk around the forest and look for his soul, try to sense it. Since demons can sense souls, I just have to find his soul wavelength and magic output, then track it down. Shouldn't be too difficult."

Error stood up, hauling Killer with him.

"Dude, wake up," Error said, lightly tapping Killers skull.

"Nuuuuuuuu..." He grumbled, seeming a bit loopy.

"Killer, Horror is having sex with Dream!" Error yelled.

Killer perked up, his eye sockets flashing with magic as he yelled, "WHAT?"

"Nah, you're good," Error said, tapping his shoulder, "But we should probably go look for Inky, huh?"

"Ugh, I think I'm going to throw up," Killer groaned.

"You won't, you'll just be a little dazed for a few more minutes," NettisLettis said, pulling out a magic tracker from her desk, "So, I have a magic tracker, which can be used to see if there's any large output of magic nearby. Some people use these to look for leaks in magic containers, or doctors use this to see if a monsters soul is releasing too much or too little magic. I got one with the job to find lost monsters, but it can't sense humans or demons, so I'm glad its a monster that's lost. But you guys can't use any magic while we're looking, it'll detect it and signal it, which will make us slower. And times a factor when there are bears which can attack."

"Do you think a bear will attack him?" Error asked, panic flooding with his voice.

"Well, he's a monster, he can defend himself with magic," The dirty blond haired female said, "Unless he's caught off guard or doesn't have his magic output. You know, like some skeletons use their eyes, demons create magic condensed weapons, and humans have their soul wavelenths. We should get going now, help your friend walk."

"Names Killer..." He grunted, holding his skull in pain and leaned against Error.

"Don't care," NettisLettis sung, opening the door to her small cabin, "Hurry up, we're losing sunlight, and that's my element."

**(I feel really bad because I promised to add** [ **Nettislettus** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Nettislettus) **into a chapter, but it's been awhile and she is only now being added, so she's going to get a bit more time then others in this book. Obviously** [ **__Purple_Fluffball__** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/__Purple_Fluffball__) **is going to be included the most, since her Sanscest books are the reason I'm into Sanscest)**

"What do you mean, you're element?" Error asked, him and Killer trudging after thr park ranger, "Is that some demon term I don't get?"

"Yeah," She said, looking down at the tractor, "Demons are more in tune with the earth then the other two races, since they're born from elements."

"Mentioned that earlier... You did..." Killer grunted in his dazed state.

"Yeah, how are demons born exactly?" The taller skeleton asked her.

"Well," She pondered over a good response, "It's kinda hard to explain. Well, when two demons decide it's time, they bond souls, like some monsters do. But, they use wavelengths instead of magic to bond, the one with more HP sends a wave length at the other soul, and the other soul bounces it back with more energy. The demons repeat this process until there's a powerful wavelength being bounced back and forth, and condense the wavelength into a soul state. By this point, the soul sets off to it's desired element."

"The soul separates from it's parents? Isn't that really dangerous?"

"Well, it's only a condensed wave length at this point, so no one but the parents can see it since it's their own wave lengths combined. And you can't really 'destroy' a wave length, since it doesn't technically exist to other beings except for the parents. So, it's easy for demons to abort their children in the early stages of it's life, since all they have to do it absorb their wave lengths back and call it a day. Unlike in soul bonding, where you have to shatter the soul, or in normal birth, where you have to kill thr body."

"I guess that's why I don't see little demon souls floating around everywhere, huh?"

"Yeah. Well, they find an element that corresponds with the wave lengths. Like me, my element is light, and my parents told me I sat by a streetlight and became a light element demon. Demon souls absorb energy from the elements around them while they are building, large amounts at a time, so they only take a month before they've absorbed enough element magic before they go back to their parents souls to build a body from their souls. Then they create a body from energy from their parents, and that's how a demon child is born."

"Didn't expect... Sex ed... Class..." Killer grumbled, using Error to keep himself walking at a reasonable pace.

"Well, it's interesting to learn about different species," Error said, "How we all have different souls, different magic, you know, I like learning things. Like how I actually enjoyed school."

"Because... You nerd..." His friend grunted.

"And you almost repeated 11th grade, so shut it."

"Wait," NettisLettis said, turning around to face the two skeletons, "I can usually recognize certain parts of the forest, can you have them take a picture of their surroundings?"

"Oh, yeah," The stable skeleton said, fishing into his pocket and pulling out Killers phone.

_She neds pic of u_

_Oh, sure_

**_Picture Sending_ **

**Picture Sent**

_Is that good_ _?👌_

_Yeah, thx._

_Wuts Dream doing in da pic?_

_Oh, he found a baby bird and started playing with it. 🐦_

_O_

_Maks sens_

_Hurry up please, I don't have my brush and Dream isn't a fighter._

_Tryn_

Error showed the park ranger the photo, seeming in a really good mood.

He actually _talked_ to Ink without him pushing him away!

Sure, he was pretending to be Killer, but still! He had interaction without hateful intentions from his ex!

It's like a Christmas miracle!

... In August.

But still, it was a miracle for the second in command.

An August miracle.

No holiday miracle, just an August miracle inside of a park while he stole someone elses identity.

"We're not too far from there," NettisLettis said, turning sharply to her left, "He's not too deep into the woods, tell him to stay where he is."

"I hate adventures..." Killer groaned.

"Stop leaning on me for everything," Error grumbled, eagerly texting his ex-lover.

"But I don't think... Legs will support... Me..." Killer coughed out.

"That's your problem, I'm pretending to be you to talk to Ink without him running off."

Suddenly, Killer grabbed the phone from Error, shoving it back into his own pocket, making Error voice his objection to that move.

"You a*s!" Error growled, "I was finally able to talk to Inky for once!"

"...Dunno..." Killer said, chuckling, "That's your problem... You cheated on him..."

"Hurry up slowpokes," NettisLettis groaned, "They're right ahead."

And that's when they heard it.

Two male screams and a loud sound of a growling bear.

~~~~~~

Of fricken course Dream had this luck.

Luck wasn't on his side often in the world. His brother hated him, all of his crushes turned him down, hr only got hired because his friend was the Boss, and he never had a single date before. He had few friends, and his obsession for shiny things often drove away new friends.

So it didn't surprise him _that_ much when a bear strolled up to them.

It had caught them off guard, though, when they looked over to a side after hearing footsteps, to see a very tall bear _towering_ over them.

Dream would've peed his pants if he was a human.

When Ink and Dream had spotted it, they both screamed, it roaring loudly as well. Ink instinctly reached for his brush, which was, surprise surprise, gone like they had already established.

Yippie do for them.

The bird Dream was playing was a baby bird he found on the ground, so it couldn't fly out of his hands. So he held it close to his chest as it flailed around, trying to get away from the terrifying beast.

"Hey, I'm only bones!" Ink yelled defensively at the bear.

"Yeah, shoo!" Dream said.

"Shoo?" Ink asked him, looking over with a questioning look.

"I don't know, I'm not a bear whisperer!" Dream yelled.

The bear then decided to make them practically sh*t their pants by running towards them in a threatening manner, probably going to attack them.

Perhaps because they were skeletons, the bear recognized it as a trait it's prey usually contained, and thought there would be meat somewhere on them. Or, perhaps it was running at them for the bird, that couldn't escape if it was brought down. Either way, it was going to attack them.

"Go go go!" Ink yelled, pushing Dream away before they started sprinting full speed away from it.

And since skeletons don't have muscles and bears were much faster then humans, the bear was obviously catching up to them.

"I don't want to die!" Dream squealed as he ran, "I have so many more shiny things to see in the world! And I wanted to keep this bird as a pet and name him shiny!"

"I don't want to die because I like life!" Ink yelled, "And I've always wanted to try a chocolate cake shake from that one restaurant on the other side of the city!"

"And you will Inky!" Errors voice shouted.

Suddenly, two blue strings wrapped around the running skeletons waists, yanking them to the side rather quickly, causing the two to yell from surprise. While Error saved them from the bears path, NettisLettistook action, aiming her magic to neutralize the bears muscles for a bit, hitting him with a stronger beam then Killer.

"He'll be down for 10 minutes," She said, the glowing hammer dissolving into nothing, "Are you two ok?"

"Fine..." Dream grumbled, catching his breath.

"Error?" Ink said angrily, ripping the string from around his waist, "What are you doing here?"

"I helped Killer find you guys," Error said, grabbing Killer by his shoulders and practically tossing him to Dream, "Help him walk, he insulted the park ranger and got hit. He can't really walk on his own."

Dream yelped when Killer crashed into him, falling against a tree to keep himself standing.

"Keep falling... On you..." Killer chuckled.

"Yeah, we do, don't we?" Dream asked softly.

"Well, don't just stand there cuddling," NettisLettis said, putting her hands on her hips, "Let's get out of here already, so I can enjoy my life and instead of watch a skeleton almost get attack by a bear again."

"C'mon Killer," Dream said, helping stand Killer against him, "Lean against me."

"You're helpful..." Killer groaned, rubbing the top of his skull.

And thus, they walked out of the large park together.

Error kept trying to walk next to Ink, but he kept speeding up or slowing down to avoid him. Killer used Dream to keep himself up for a few more minutes before he could walk on his own without falling again. And NettisLettis was talking to Dream about the baby bird in his hands, which he declared he was going to keep and name 'Shiny'. She was describing what type of bird it was, their habits, likes and dislikes, ect.

"So, here's the parking lot," NettisLettis said, gesturing to it, "If your going to make out, do it at home, not here. See you guys."

And with that, she lazily walked away, her hands shoved into her pockets and her back slouched a bit.

"Soooo..." Error dragged on, standing next to his manager.

"So shut up and leave me alone," Ink grumbled, waving Dream and Killer goodbye before walking to his car, Error following.

"Please, Inky," Error begged the artist, leaning against the car as Ink opened the drivers door, "Won't you let me apologize? I saved your life, twice."

"I didn't need your help," Ink grumbled, buckling himself up before taking a small glance at Error, "But... Thank you, for both those times. Now get off of my car."

Error obliged, backing away as the car started, watching his ex drive away from the park into the road, disappearing around a corner.

"He said thank you!" Error squealed, hopping up and down in his spot, "That's progress!"

"More then you've ever made in Minecraft," Killer chuckled, "You didn't last the first night before a creeper blew you up."

"It took you four years to ask out Horror, so shut up."


	26. Chapter 25 - Kitchen Fun

The Tuesday night after Dream and Ink git lost, Geno decided to invite a few people over from work for a little 'sleepover' at his place. Geno always felt like his house was too empty and quiet when he was alone, so he often had over guests, basically every night. Mostly Cross stayed over, he basically lived there, except for he didn't pay rent and didn't have an official room, Geno just never wanted to sleep in an empty house. This night, he had over Cross, Lust, and Dream, who usually came over to his house once a week. Usually everyone at work came to his house at least once a week, everyone that worked there before the transfer had practically memorized where he lived since he invited them over so much.

It was actually quiet interesting. Geno hated meeting new people, but he couldn't stand being alone. So, he needed other people to force him to talk to others.

Ink couldn't come because he was taking care of P.J, Sans because he was too busy napping, Sci because he promised to take his brother rollar blading, and Alphys was going on a date with her girlfriend again. Then there was Blue, who was going somewhere with his Fiancé. And Geno hadn't invited any of the new members, since he hasn't gotten to know them too well yet.

In translation, he avoided them like the plague because he was shy around new people.

Geno's house was practically a mansion. He had around five bedrooms, seven bathrooms, a large kitchen with a chandelier hanging from the ceiling, a large game room for a basement, an indoor pool with a hot tub, and so much more.

Sure, the job he had wasn't great paying, but he didn't really need a job, he only did it to hang out with his friends so he wouldn't be alone during the day. Geno's parents were rather wealthy before they were killed in a plane crash with his brother, leaving him to inherit the family fortunes when he turned 18. Of course, multiple greedy grown ups had tried to steal his money when he was younger, but Geno was a very smart child and was able to get them arrested for what they tried to do. His wealth was actually the reason he was so shy, because he was afraid to tell people about himself. So many people just became his friend to get the benefits of a friend with a lot of money, so he felt as if most people were untrustworthy due to this. It was hard for him to trust people, especially if they knew he was the richest person in their state.

But, his true friends weren't that way. They never learned how rich he was until three years into the friendship, the whole time they thought he was homeless and he slept in their houses for sleepovers. Of course, they were confused on why he didn't tell him, but he explained why, and they didn't judge him. However, they did make him pay for whenever they ordered pizza. He had so much money and barely ever spent it, so it was obvious who was the chosen pizza payer every time they ordered pizza. But, that wasn't often, since Geno liked to cook in the kitchen.

And Geno wasn't just a good cook, he was a _great_ cook!

With the ability to buy expensive ingredients to make his food without even scratching his bank account, along with access to expensive recipes, Geno was able to prepare fabulous dishes for his friends every night.

So, they really liked it when Geno was in the mood for cooking, because it meant delicious food for them while joking around with close friends.

In conclusion, they enjoyed hanging out at Genos house for dinner.

And tried to do it every night.

"Geno, thank you for inviting us over," Cross said politely, bowing.

"You don't have to thank me every night," Geno said as he flipped a pancake, it landing perfectly on the pan.

"I just feel as if I am mooching off of you, so I feel like thanking you every night," Cross sighed apologetically.

"I still have like, a trillion dollars left Cross, a hundred won't affect it at all," Geno shrugged, Dream and Lust watching their conversation from the island, spinning in their stools slightly,

"You spent a hundred dollars for pancakes?"

"But they're _fancy_ pancakes. That's a big difference."

"How is that a difference?"

"Just imagine a pancake batter mix, and then Photoshop the word 'fancy' in front of it."

"Seems legit."

"I know."

"Eating photoshopped food is much better then real food," Lust added on, giggling.

"Because you can photoshop the calories to zero," Dream joined the conversation.

"And since you use computers to Photoshop things, you can play videogames afterwords," Cross said.

"It's a win win right there," Geno smiled.

"How did this conversation built to this?" Dream asked.

"I dunno," Geno shrugged, pouring more pancake batter onto the pan, "We're so weird."

"Yeah."

"That's true."

"Pretty much."

"Pancakes are done!" Sci announced, setting out the large plate of pancakes, "Grab as much as you want guys."

Everyone quickly filled up their plates before adding on their desired toppings. Homemade whipped cream, homemade chocolate syrup, and so much more. Cross used two cups of chocolate syrup on his pancakes, since he had a large obsession with chocolate.

"What should we watch while we eat?" Lust asked his friends, twirling his fork between his fingers.

"I know!" Dream quickly said, jumping up and rushing to the large flat screen TV, "Anime!"

"This is called 'anime'?" Cross asked, looking at Dream with a confused look.

"Yup!" Dream giggled as he scrolled throughout Netflix, "Nightmare hates it, though, so we never watched it as a bonding time..."

"I can make him watch it with you for my bet," Cross offered.

"No, it's fine..." The shortest skeleton of them sighed, "I just wish I knew why he didn't like me so much."

"Actually, I think I know," Cross offered, "It might be because of your parents."

"Our parents?" Dream asked.

"I noticed on Nightmare's desk there's a picture of you and your parents, all of their faces are crossed off. When I asked him about it, he said they only cared about successful kids and left it at that. Aren't you the younger one?"

"Yeah," Dream said, pretty confused.

"That makes sense, actually," Lust pointed out, "Studies have shown the eldest kids of the family have more responsibilities pored onto them. He probably feels like they stressed him out too much compared to you and was jealous. That might explain it..."

"It might..." Dream muttered, playing with his pancakes.

~~~~~~

"C'mon bro, it's not that hard!"

"I don't have good balance Scirus, you know that!"

"Just try! You can hold onto me!"

Sci and his little brother were at a large rollar blading rink, both of them wearing the rollar blades and on the floor where they were supposed to go on. Well, Scirus was the only one of them that was actually on the rink. Sci was clinging to the edge, keeping himself from slipping with the support.

"But you wouldn't be able to hold me up of I fell, I'd just drag you down with me," Sci said.

"You're not that fat," Scirus rolled his eyes.

"Hey!" Sci said.

"Sci, you're here too!" A voice squealed, making them both look over.

Blue was running towards them, waving at Sci as he approached. Following him was Edge, who looked annoyed that Blue wasn't giving him his full attention.

"Who's he?" His younger brother whispered.

"That's Blue and his Fiancé Edge," Sci pointed at them as he said their names, "The ones I told you about."

"Hiiiiii Sci!" Blue yelled, giving Sci a large hug before letting go, "And you must be Scirus! I heard so much about you!"

"You did?" The youngest of them asked, his eye sockets sparkling.

"Yup, because your so awesome bro," Sci said, rubbing his skull lovingly, "You're too awesome _not_ to brag about!"

"Pft," Edge chuckled, crossing his arms and rolling his eye sockets, "Sure."

Scirus looked down in shame, Edge's response bumming him out a bit.

"Hey, be nice," Blue said, "You really are cool Scirus! I bet you'll be voted the coolest person for your class in high school!"

"Really?" Scirus perked up again.

"There's no doubt about it," Sci told his younger brother, trying to get his mind off of the tall Fiancé of his co-worker, "If you didn't get voted it that's because you have too much awesomeness just for a little picture to show."

"Yay!" Scirus cheered.

"So," The glassed skeleton asked, looking over at the Fiancés, "What are you guys doing here?"

"On a date," Edge said, bringing Blue closer to him, "Now let's go get your pair of rollar blades, I want to get this over with so I can do the drinking game with my friends tonight."

"Um, Edge..." Blue said quietly, looking up at him, "Can we... Not to go the bar tonight...?"

"No, we're going," Edge said.

"Oh, ok..." Blue said sadly as Edge turned them around, walking up to the counter to get themselves thr equipment required.

"What was with that guy?" The younger brother asked, "He was a big meanie."

"He was," Sci told his brother, "He's a bit of a control freak, he needs to be in charge of everything, just ignore and avoid him."

"Do you think he might be a nice person on the inside? That he just needs a second chance by someone with a nice heart?"

"No," He sighed, "Blue is one of the purest hearts I've ever seen, but Edge hasn't changed for him once."

"That's just Edge for ya," A familiar voice spoke up, "He's here just to bribe Blue to stay with him basically."

"Fell?" Sci asked, turning around.

Sure enough, there stood Fell, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, a bored expression on his face. He was wearing rollar blades, and seemed perfectly stable, unlike Sci, who was still clinging to the entrance with one arm.

"Sup," Fell said, nodding his head at them, "Names Fell, little guy, what's your name?"

"I'm the coolest skeleton named Scirus!" Scirus said proudly, "Do you think I'm cool?"

Fell looked him up and down before smiling, "Yeah, you seem like a pretty cool dude."

"Yay!" Scirus said happily.

"What are you doing here Fell?" Sci asked, happiness swelling within him.

He really liked to hang out with Fell. Fell was actually a pretty nice guy when he warmed up to you after you yelled at him.

It made no sense, but Sci just rolled with it.

"Blue and Edge like to drag me along on these 'dates'," Fell used air quotes on the word dates, rolling his eye sockets, "It's basically just Blue going to some place and having fun to hinself while Edge sits in the corner and doesn't participate at all. Blue brings me along to 'bomd', since he's marrying my brother. I think it's stupid, but I don't get any choice."

"That's your brother?" Scirus asked, "I mean, I see the resemblance, but you seem so much nicer then he is!"

"That's because that idiot can't tell when he's got something good," Fell growled.

"I'm a _what_ now?" Edge growled from behind them.

As it turns out, Edge and Blue were at the entrance with Blue's rollar skates already on, him climbing into the designated rollar skating area. Edge had his arms crossed and looked rather p*ssed off.

"Fell..." He growled.

Fell froze in place, his posture straight and a _terrified_ look on his face.

Sci looked at him with confusion, looking back and forth between the two.

Was Fell... Shaking?

Yeah, he was. Sci strained his hearing, and he could lightly hear Fells bones clattering together.

Was Edge really that scary?

Sci couldn't blame him, Edge did look scary, but that was for Sci. Fell was a bad a*s, so why was he scared of Edge, of his own brother?

"Oh no..."Blue muttered.

Edge grabbed Fell's wrist rather forcefully, dragging him off towards the exit as he said, "Do we have to have another talk about how you don't speak to me that way?"

"Poor Fell..." Blue muttered.

"Why?" Sci asked, looking over.

"Edge is a loud yeller," Blue said, "It sucks to be yelled at by him."

They all watched the exit Edge had dragged his brother outside of. For around five minutes, there was no sign of Edge or Fell, until the door creaked open. Edge walked in alone, looking less annoyed then before.

"Where's Fell?" Sci asked as he approached, eyeing the door.

"He'll be here in a minute," Edge said, waving off his question before turning to Blue, "Let's go skating now."

"...ok..." Blue said uneasily, grabbing onto Edge's hand.

And for the rest of the night, Fell never walked back through those doors.


	27. Chapter 26 - Overdosing

Death was pretty tired that Wednesday morning.

He had stayed up most of the night playing video games, with his pet lying on his lap. So, he had fallen asleep on his brand new couch, waking up to find Nightmare waving his hand in his face.

Oh, right, he was living with Nightmare in a small apartment.

"Hey, you stayed up too late last night," He said, handing death a dark blue collar, "Take out Stinky for a walk."

"Yeah," He groaned tiredly, sighing as he gripped the collar, "Let's go Stinky."

Stinky was quiet an odd name, especially for a dog, so that's why they didn't name a dog stinky. Because Stinky wasn't a dog.

Stinky was a pet Skunk.

Of course that was an odd choice for a pet, but Death grew rather attached to Stinky after he found the skunk, as a baby, underneath his porch last year. Stinky had gassed him about four tines after Death had grabbed him, before he managed to show he wasn't a threat and was able to feed him and keep him warm. Death even managed to train the skunk to gas certain people on command. So, if someone messed with him, he had a good revenge idea.

So, don't mess with Death, or you'll smell like death itself pretty soon.

Death poked his pet skunk, Stinky perking up and looked at his owner with his beady little eyes.

"Here we go," Death said, slipping his collar on and attaching the leash to it before standing up, Stinky jumping to the floor.

"It's your turn for dinner tonight," Nightmare yelled from the kitchen as Death drifted towards the front door.

"I know," Death replied, opening the apartment door, "We're having popcorn chicken tonight!"

"Ok," Nightmare yelled, "Make mine extra dry!"

"Obviously."

Death shut the door behind him, patting his leg as a sign for Stinky to follow him, which his little pet obeyed at, quickly scampering after Death. He didn't actually didn't need the leash to keep Stinky following him, but it made people who were passing by feel more comfortable near him.

After all, he was walking a skunk around, that would freak many people out.

His apartment was on the second floor, so he easily drifted down the stairs and out the front door, walking his little skunk down the sidewalk. Death went to work at 8 and left at 5, but he was up around 5 AM right now to walk little Stinky around.

The earlier he was up, the less people to freak out over his skunk.

One time, he was walking little Stinky down a sidewalk in the middle of the day, and someone tried to attack it with a shovel. He took a bit of damage blocking the shovel with his bone, and had to go to the hospital because the force of the shovel being swung broke his bone. It was incredibly painful, but he got out of it fine and learned his lesson to keep his skunk on a leash and close to himself.

When people found out about him having a pet Skunk, they always asked the same thing. "Why don't you have a normal house pet?"

Those were the people he wanted to punch in the face.

He didn't have a normal pet because he didn't want a normal pet. He wasn't a normal guy, so why settle for a normal pet? He thought skunks were cute, so he decided to get one as a pet when he found it. It hasn't hurt him or anyone else, so what's so bad with keeping it? He loved Stinky, and Stinky loved him, it was as simple as that.

Death boredly gazed around the practically empty street, looking for anything to entertain himself. Maybe a cute looking flower, or a lost funny being found by it's owner. He liked to look on the better side of life, despite his name.

And lookie there, there was Geno and Cross walking together, Cross on his phone while Geno was simply walking, hands shoved into his pockets.

"Hey Geno, Cross!" Death waved to the other side of the street.

"Hi- Is that a skunk?" Cross said, staring at Stinky uncomfortably.

"Yup!" Death said, floating across the street towards his two co-workers.

Cross took a few cautious steps backwards from it while Geno simply watched, a curious expression on his face.

"You tamed a skunk?" He asked.

"Yeah," Death said, reaching down to pet Stinky, who pushed his head into Death's boney fingers, "It only took a month, but he won't gas or attack you guys."

"Can..." Geno paused a moment before looking up at death, "Can I pet him?"

"Sure."

Geno crouched down next to the little skunk, which looked up at him with a cute little face. Stinky walked forward a little bit before putting his front two paws onto Geno's bent legs, sniffing at him slightly.

"He's so cute!" Geno squealed, putting his fur happily at Stinky rubbed his head against his arm.

Geno had a little weakness. He loved animals. He found them all so adorable and simply loved them. Cats, dogs, birds, he found then all so cute. Like Dream's obsession with shiny stuff, Geno was easily distracted by a cute little animal. Unfortunately for Geno, he was allergic to a lot of animals. He was allergic to cats, dogs, birds, and even hamsters. So, most house animals he couldn't own, so he didn't have any pets. But, he wasn't allergic to skunks.

"His names Stinky," Death said, crouching down next to Geno.

Geno giggled as he pet the little black and white animal, planting little kisses onto it's forehead. Death watched him with interest, resting a hand onto her fist pressing onto his leg.

Geno, to him, looked adorable getting to excited over his pet.

"Hi Stinky," Geno said in a baby voice, the skunk licking his skull.

Geno giggled even more and brought the little skunk into his arms, cuddling with him as he played a little with him. The skunk squirmed in happiness from all of the attention, Geno and Stinky seeming rather happy about meeting each other, and all of the attention the other was giving to them.

"You really like animals, huh?" Death asked.

"Yeah," Geno said, blushing a bright red when he realized Death was watching him the whole time, "Don't judge me, ok?"

"I'm still here guys," Cross pointed out, looking down at his watch, "And we're supposed to be leaving Geno."

"I'm not judging," Death said, patting Geno's skull as both of them completely ignored Cross, "I like animals a lot too. I actually saved Stinky from starvation a year ago."

"You did?" Geno asked, looking at Death in a more positive light.

"Yeah, I found him under my porch last year, he was dying of starvation. I figured out what skunks ate, fed it to him, and took him in."

"That's so cute! You're not a complete jacka*s!"

"Hey!"

"I'll just leave," Cross sighed, walking away from Geno and Death, who was definitely using his skunk to flirt with Geno.

He shoved his hands into his pockets as he walked, an annoyed expression on his face.

Why did Death have to bust in like that?

He knew Geno pretty well, and Geno could go all day cuddling with an animal. He _loved_ animals. He had a lot of animal stuffed animals in his room, along with some cute cat posters. And at work, when he's bored, he has a slideshow, over a thousand slides, of pure animal memes.

Suddenly, a wave of nausa hit Cross, making him stumble slightly. He halted walking, gripping his arms in pain.

 _"You can't just keep pushing me down, Cross!"_ A high pitched voice rang in his head.

Shakingly, he reached into his pocket, grasping a bottle of pills in his fingers before pulling it out. Quickly, he unscrewed the cap, pouring all of the contents of the bottle into his hand before tossing them between his teeth, swallowing them.

"Y-Yeah I can..." He said uneasily, wiping his teeth on his sleeve.

Suddenly, a seering pain filled his soul, and he doubled over in pain.


	28. Chapter 27 - In The Hospital

Cross wasn't an idiot.

He knew how many pills he had to take when his 'other personality' took over.

Each time it rose up, he had to take two pills per day.

And that Wednesday morning, he took the last two pills in that bottle for the day.

Therefore, he took two pills.

So, you may be wondering, why was the chapter named Overdosing if Cross hasn't overdosed? After all, he did feel that burning pain in his chest, right?

Well, when Cross took those two pills per day, he was closing off a chunk of his soul. So, it was normal to feel a burning pain in his chest, because he was essentially closing off a part of himself.

So, why was the title named that?

That's because someone else in the Office overdosed that morning during that time period.

Not Cross, but someone else.

You know, Sci had a bad feeling that morning.

After that night in the rollar rink, he was really worried about Fell. Sci checked the exit where Fell had left out of to look for him, but only found a few splatters of a red liquid.

And that obviously worried Sci, since there was no ketchup at the rollar blading rink.

And it wasn't dried.

So, that night, Sci decided to call Ink and get Fell's address from him. It was too late to visit him, so Sci decided to leave a little earlier in the morning to drive to Fell's house and check on him. This meant he had to drive Scirus with him as well, but Scirus liked Fell so far, so he didn't mind.

If only he was prepared for what he saw.

The house was small and in shambles, practically falling apart. It looked more like that haunted house in those cliché horror movies, since it was falling apart with chipping black paint and splintered wood. The very small porch had multiple holes inside of it, which the two brothers had to carefully step over to get to his door. The screen door had a large hole inside of it, almost fitting the whole screen, so there was more air then actual screen. And when Sci tried to push the doorbell, it simply sent a small electrical shock through his bones, making him yelp and pull away.

"The awesome Scirus will solve this problem and sent an alert that we are here to Fell!" Scirus declared.

And he then knocked on the door.

"Great problem solving, bro," Sci said, patting his head.

However, no one came to the door. Sci didn't even hear anyone approaching the door.

There was just pure, and utter silence.

"Fell?" Sci yelled, knocking harshly against the door.

And the door creaked open.

"Oh, I guess that's one way to open a door..." The elder brother muttered.

"This is... Kinda scary..." The younger brother muttered, reaching out to hold Sci's hand.

Sci obliged to his silent request, wrapping his hand around the smaller hand. They crept inside the dark house, immediately overwhelmed with the sight of everything.

Everything was practically in shambles.

There was garbage scattered around the floor. For example, there was barely eaten, moldy whole pizzas hanging halfway out of their boxes. Then there was untouched old ramen bowls filling the top of the cracked coffee table in front of the broken, worn down couch. There was a few blood splatters and bone chips here and there, making Scirus gag and his older brother cover his eyesockets. It was disturbing how many blood splatters there were, and at the large amounts there were. There was some dents in the wall, as if someone had sprinted and slammed themselves into multiple places on the wall.

It was just horrible.

This was where Fell lived?

"Oh my god..." Sci muttered, gulping.

"There's a light on..." The shorter skeleton pointed at it after knocking down Sci's hand from his eye sockets, "Down the hall."

"Right," Sci said, stepping over a whole pizza, "Stay here, ok? I'm going to go look for Fell."

He carefully, yet quickly, made his way through the room, avoiding everything in his path. He breezed throughout the hallway before opening the slightly open door with the light shining through.

And what he saw made him yell.

~~~~~~

Ink slammed his car door shut, rushing into the hospital at full speed, looking for one of his close friends.

When he ran inside the waiting area, sure enough, there sat Sci in one of the plastic chairs, his skull in his hands, covering his face completely. Scirus was sitting next to him, hugging him reassuringly. When Sci heard Ink approaching, he looked up, his eye sockets filled with tears.

"Sci!" He huffed, running up to him.

Sci stood up and was brought into a hug, in which he returned with rattling bones. His grip was lose, and he was soaking Ink's shirt with his remaining tears before he pulled away.

"What happened to Fell?" Ink asked, putting his hands on Sci's shoulders in a comforting manner.

"I-I went to his h-house," Sci stuttered, "And he w-was unconscious, a-and I called 911, and I-it turns out he overdosed on drugs and t-they think it was-s-s..."

Sci broke out sobbing as Scirus sat him down, hugging him as the younger explained the situation.

"They... Um... Think it was a suicide attempt..." He said sadly, looking at the floor, "Since he overdosed on pills..."

"Oh..." Ink said, rubbing his arm, "Hows he doing?"

"I don't know!" Sci sobbed, "He could be dead and that'll be all my fault!"

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Ink said, sitting next to him and patting his shoulder.

"We're *huff* here!" Dream huffed, him and Lust running up to the three.

"What was that frantic call about?" Lust questioned Sci, "What's wrong?"

"Fell's dying!" Sci sobbed.

"What?" Both Dream and Lust asked.

Ink calmly explained to them what happened, making sure to comfort Sci while he did.

But, on the inside, he was freaking out. This was the first time one of his workers actually had to go to the hospital for a serious case, one where the doctors might not be able to save them.

He had no idea how to react.

Sure, he had only known him for a week and a half, but it was still a monster who could be dying at that moment. Someone _he_ was supposed to protect, someone _he_ was supposed to help. And he wasn't able to even be there to help him.

Not to mention, what if this was a suicide? What if he died simply because Ink wasn't there to become his friend.

Why was Ink pushing away the new workers? Just because his ex was one of them?

And what if Fell died because he felt as if no one cared, and Ink could've prevented it?

Ink hugged his brush close to his chest as a few more of his workers flooded in, which were Geno and Death. What happened was that when Ink was dropping off P.J, Sci called every one who worked in the Office telling then there was something wrong with Fell and that they had do drive to the hospital right then and there.

After some time, everyone had managed to drive there, all of them waiting impatiently in the waiting area for an update on Fell.

Did he really have attempt suicide?

If so, why did he?

Error was the last one to arrive, him quickly getting updated on the situation before he sat down next to Ink.

And this time, Ink was feeling too down to even try and ignore him.

"I'm scared," Ink whispered to his ex, looking up and over at him.

Error's jaw hung open. Ink was _knowingly_ talking to him, willingly engaging the conversation himself. He was too surprised to even reply, he just stared in shock at his boss. However, this didn't affect Ink, since he continued talking.

"I'm really scared, Error," He whispered, "I never actually experienced something like this... It's my fault..."

"No, it's not..." Error finally said, reaching a hand out to comfort him, but he hesitated before he returned it back to his side, not wanting to make Ink feel uncomfortable.

Even though this was a one time opportunity, he still kept Ink's feelings in mind. After all, he was worried too. He cared about Fell too, and was trying to distract himself by focusing on what how Ink was talking to him.

"I just... Don't want him to die, you know? What if he does...?"

"We'll just have to pray that he doesn't," Error said, smiling softly at Ink.

Ink nodded and buried his face into his scarf before leaning his body closer to Error's, slowly resting his head on Error's shoulder.

Ink just really needed a hug at that moment, and Error would have to do.

Error slowly and hesitantly wrapped an arm around Ink's shoulders before lightly pulling him closer, unsure if he was doing the right thing. Ink buried his face into Error's jacket, on desperate need of comfort. Error was blushing a bright blue as he stared down at his crush.

It's been forever since he cuddled with Ink.

He missed it so much.

"Mr. Ence," A doctor said as he approached them, "You came here with Fell Red, is that correct?"

The doctor was a tall demon, with thick green hair and dark green eyes. He was wearing a doctors uniform, and had a cold facial expression.

"I-I did," Sci said, standing up, "Is he ok?"

Everyone from the Office tensed, waiting for his response.

"He's going to be alright," The doctor said, everyone sighing with relief and happiness, "It seems he overdosed on a over the counter painkiller pill, he digested too many. My guess is that he couldn't bear the pain of his wounds and took too many, hoping his pain would go away faster."

"His wounds?" Sci asked.

"You don't know?" The doctor asked, "His skull was cracked from an old crack and a new crack, his left leg was dislocated, his pelvis was practically broken in half, and his rib cage was obliterated."

"He was fine last night..." Blue pointed out, "How did this happen...?"

"Well, some of the wounds were from previous experiences," The doctor pointed out, "He had them bandaged up himself, with no professional help. But most of them were from a recent event that happened this morning of yesterday night. It's pretty obvious he obtained some horrible injuries and overdosed on those pills in a frantic manner to make the pain go away faster. Do any of you know how he obtained these injuries?"

Everyone shook their heads no, making the doctor sigh and clip his pen.

"Alright then, thank you for bringing him in any way. I doubt he would've made it if you guys brought him in any later."

"Can we see him?" Scirus asked.

"He won't be awake for another hour, but you are allowed to. But you all shouldn't crowd inside of his room, take turns, alright?"

Everyone nodded eagerly, Blue deciding to take charge.

"Um, I guess we should go in triples or something, to make it easier for us to see him. Sans, Killer, and Dream should go first, while Sci can drive Scirus to school. Then Cross, Nightmare and I can go next with Dust next. And Horror, Geno, Lust and Death after that, and finally Error, Sci, Alphys and Ink. Sci should stay here since he's the one who found him and can keep us updated on what's going on. Then we can all go to work and work, since we don't want any more downsizing and Fell is a strong guy. Does that work?"

"It does, thank you Blue," Ink said, sitting down.

He forgot how good Blue was in command. Sure, he acted like a child and was quiet innocent to the ways of the world, but when he came to organizing things like time management, he was incredibly terrific at it.

"Let's get you to school," Sci said quietly, standing up and leaving the building with his little brother in the lead.

"Dream, carry me to his room, please..." Sans mumbled.

"You're too tired to even walk on your own?" Killer asked.

"I'm so good at napping that I can do it with my eyes closed," Sans chuckled, all of the other office members chuckling slightly.

That helped the mood a bit.

Killer gave in and lifted Sans up in a piggy back ride, carrying the lazy skeleton easily.

"You're pretty strong," Dream said, smiling at Killer.

"I used to live on a farm, carried lots of heavy things," Killer explained, shrugging.

"Follow me," The doctor gestured, turning on his heel and briskly walking off.

And so they did, passing by hurrying nurses and patients walking down the halls. The conversation was lacking, so it was a bit awkward.

"So..." Killer said, "I never, you know, thanked you for helping me home that one day. That was pretty cool of you."

"It's fine," The more brightly colored clothed skeleton said, smiling at him, "I'm just, a little bit distracted by Fell's situation."

"Me too," Killer meekly agreed, looking forward, "Me too."

~~~~~~

After Sans, Killer, and Dream returned, they drove off shortly after, leaving the rest of the Office to look on Fell.

"C'mon guys!" Blue said, trying the cheer Cross, Nightmare, and Dust up as they walked, "Fell will be fine, he's a fighter after all! It runs in the family!"

"Where _is_ his brother, anyway?" Dust suddenly asked, looking over with a dull look on his face, "Isn't he worried about his brother?"

"Yeah, but he's busy right now, at work," Blue defended his Fiancé.

"We made time to come and visit Fell, and Edge is his brother for petes sake," Dust said, "If you ask me, I don't think Edge cares about anyone but himself."

And with that, he walked off quickly, leaving Cross, Nightmare, and Blue to themselves.

~~~~~~

After they had went, the third group went, quickly checking up on Fell before leaving briskly. Then thr last group went, getting to his room with no discussion.

However, when Ink got to the room, his phone rang, making him stay in the hallway to answer it.

_"Ink, it's 10 AM, and people just started showing up at the Office. What the f*ck is going on?"_

"Fell overdosed on pain meds, we all came to check on him."

_"...Is he alright?"_

"He's fine, I sent everyone but Sci back to the Office. Sci has to stay with him to deal with paperwork and stuff like that."

_"I see. Well, I hope he recovers, I haven't talked to him much but he seems like a nice guy."_

"Um... Tainted..."

_"Yes Ink?"_

"Did you ever have to deal with this during your career before?"

_"Yes, one time, there was an armed person who stormed into the Offices. I was on the phone with one of them during the time, and I heard everything go down, Ink. I heard the person storm in, I heard them demand things."_

"How did everything go?"

_"They all got out alive and safe, Ink. Don't worry, Fell is going to be find, he's a fighter."_

"Ok, thank you, bye Tainted."

_"Goodbye Ink."_

And with that, the call ended.

~~~~~~

After the last of the workers had left, Sci arrived back at the hospital, plopping his tired bones into the seat next to Fell's bed.

And he waited for his friend to wake up.


	29. Chapter 28 - What Happened

The Office was pretty tense the whole Wens day day.

Everyone just felt a little bit off. After all, when someone you know almost killed themselves due to injuries that you have no idea got there, you'd be worried about them too. Not to mention how depressed Sci looked when they had all arrived at the Office.

Ink went straight back to ignoring Error, but that didn't affect him as much. He knew Ink just needed time, and now definitely wasn't the time to try and get closer to him.

"Sanscest Paper Company, this is Lust," Lust answered the phone tiredly, looking down at the floor.

"Sci, you're calling?" Lust said loudly, perking up, causing everyone in the Office to turn towards him.

Everyone rushed over as Lust asked Sci how Fell was doing, them all worried about what was going on.

But, however, not Blue. Blue wasn't even in the Office at that moment.

Because he was talking to Edge about what happened.

~~~~~~

"Edge," Blue said, lightly pulling at the tall skeletons hand.

Edge was outside, leaning against the building with a cigarette hanging between his fingers. He snapped his head over to Blue, an annoyed expression on his face.

"Blue, it's work right now," He said, narrowing his eye sockets, "What do you want?"

"Are you aware what happened to your brother, Edge?" Blue asked quietly.

"What did that f*cker do this time, huh?" His Fiancé questioned him.

"Edge, he almost died."

Blue expected to see Edge fall to the ground in pain, to scream out for his brother to be safe. Or, at least a surprised look. But no, his _loving_ Fiancé only snorted, puffing on his cigarette.

"Pft, not too surprising," Edge chuckled, too amused for Blue's liking, "He probably got a paper cut and almost 'died'."

"Edge!" Blue said in astonishment, "That's your brother your talking about! He almost overdosed on pain pills this morning!"

"So I care why?" Edge asked him, looking over, "His own d*m fault he overdosed on meds, not mine."

"But-"

"But nothing, Blue! You have to suck some things up sometime, so stop being a baby! Now get back to work, so we have some money to go to Texas for a honeymoon."

"...ok..." Blue mumbled, shuffling away from his lover.

But for once, he wasn't so sure if Edge was who he thought he really was.

~~~~~~

Fell felt really drowsy when he woke up.

The skeleton sat up with a groan, alerting his friend, who was sitting next to him, on the phone.

"Fell, you're up!" Sci said, scooting his chair closer to the bed.

"Yeah, I'm up," He grumbled, blinking a few times, "What am I doing here?"

"You, um, overdosed on pills," Sci explained quietly, avoiding Fell's gaze.

"F*cking h*ll," Fell muttered, gripping his head, "I can't believe I did that, I thought I read the correct amount."

"It was because of the new crack on your eye socket," Sci helped explain, "It distorted your vision, made you read the wrong number. It said 3 and you had 8."

"Shoot," Fell grumbled, swinging his legs over the bed, "I messed up, didn't I?"

"Don't get up!" Sci said, pushing Fell back down onto the bed, "Your on a lot of medication and your wounds aren't fully healed?"

"Right, I got beaten to a sh*t," Fell grumbled, accepting Sci's pleads and laying onto his back once more.

"What happened to you?" Sci asked Fell eagerly.

"Not much, really," Fell shrugged, "After Edge yelled at me for a bit, I git fed up and walked home. Oh yeah, a group of guys tried to mug me, found out I had no money, and beat the sh*t outa me."

"Do you remember what they looked like?" Sci pressed on, wanting to give justice by getting them arrested.

"No, all I known is nine guys jumped me randomly. Like, how the h*ll am I supposed to fight off nine guys?"

"Fell, do you have any idea how worried we were about you?" Sci asked him, "Why are you acting so calm about it, Fell? You almost died!"

"This ain't the first time I've almost died," Fell chuckled, looking at him with a big grin, "You don't has to stress out so much, you'll explode into an inferno of flames because how much your stressing out."

"I... I saw the condition of your house, Fell."

His face followed his name, falling down at that sentence.

"Um... Yeah... I know, it's pretty bad... I haven't cleaned in forever."

"Why was there blood everywhere?"

"I live in a bad neighborhood, I get attacked every other day. Like yesterday, I always get some sorta injury. I just wasn't expecting there to be so many that time."

"Well," Sci said, grasping his hand, "I'm glad that you're fine."

~~~~~~

Everyone but two people at the Office decided to go visit Fell at lunch.

Those two people were Cross and Nightmare.

Cross didn't go because he and Sci weren't the best of buds, and he had no reason to visit Fell. Yeah, sure, he was worried about him, but visiting wouldn't make him better. Why would it? Cross didn't have the ability to heal, he'd serve no purpose but crowd up the room.

And Nightmare didn't care that much.

Call him when someone died all the way.

So, lunch was _kinda_ awkward.

And by awkward, the two of them were sitting in opposite corners of the room, staring down at their phones awkwardly. The only sound you could hear was Cross' spoon scrapping against the bottom of his bowl as he ate cereal.

"So, are we just going to sit here in awkward silence the while time?" Cross shattered the balance of silence, glancing up at Nightmare.

"I was hoping so," Nightmare said, a cracker hanging from his lips as he chewed, it slowly disappearing into his mouth, "But if you insist."

"I do insist," Cross said, brandishing out a large cereal box from under the table before refilling his bowl with the lucky charms.

"Why do you have a whole box of cereal?" The goo covered skeleton asked in confusion.

"Because I'm a special snowflake," Cross said, "But honestly, I keep a food stash in the Office so I don't have to pack lunches. I'm not a night person, I'm more of a morning person."

"That's not a completely stupid idea, for your intelligence, where do you hide it?"

"Somewhere you won't look."

"Where is that?"

"Past my flaws."

Nightmare snorted, "That's true," He replied, smiling at the joke.

"Yeah," Cross laughed, stirring his spoon.

Silence filled the air once again, making them both look down awkwardly.

"So... Senpai..."

Nightmare gagged on his pretzel, couching them up before glaring at Cross with a glare that could make children cry.

 **"** ** _WHAT did you call me?_** **"** He growled out.

"I watched Animoo with Dream last night," Cross said, winking, "Senpai."

"Don't call me that."

"Why not?"

"Because it's illegal."

"How is it illegal?"

"Because I said so."

Cross rolled his eyes before taking another bite of his cereal, swallowing it rather quickly before talking once more.

"Senpai, why do you hate your little bro?"

"I hate every word in that sentence but the word hate itself."

"Look, you owe me a bet win, alright," Cross said, getting down to buisness, "And I think it's _within reason_ that you have to talk to him about it."

Nightmare gave Cross another glare, the cracker he was holding breaking into crumbs in his hand as he growled out, "You aren't making me do that."

"I mean," Cross shrugged, twirling the silver spoon between his bones, "I've noticed you're lack of drinking any water or touching anything water related. I can always force you to go swimmi-"

"Fine, I'll talk to him, happy now?"

"Yeah," Cross said.

Silence faded back in once more before Cross took out his phone, and bored expression on his face as he pulled up YouTube and clicked on the search option.

_Best_ _Thomas Sanders Vines_

"What are you doing now?" Nightmare asked, hearing the typing from the phone, "complaining about me?"

"Actually, looking up vines," Cross said, clicking on the YouTube video before the first vine started playing.

Nightmare grunted before standing up, gathering his food items and walking across the kitchen, straight to Cross. Cross watched him with a curious expression as Nightmare sat down in the chair next to him, looking at the small screen.

"You like vines?" Cross asked his co-worker, holding in a few chuckles.

"Shut up."

~~~~~~

Hospitals have increased productivity over time. Due to monsters and demons learning healing magic, and humans increasing technology, hospital technology shot through the roofs. So, people who went in healed much faster then before and were released much faster, allowing for more lives to be saved. In conclusion, Fell was able to leave the hospital that night, around 7 o'clock.

However, the way he had to leave was not very acceptable for him.

"There is no way I'm getting into _that_."

"No arguing, in order to leave you have to get into it."

"No, I refuse."

Sci crossed his arms, frowning at his red eyed friend with an annoyed expression before pointing at the object.

"Get into it, right now."

"No."

Sci and Fell were arguing over him getting into the wheelchair. The doctor said he had to use it because his pelvis was still healing, and Sci was trying to persuade him to climb into it. However, Fell thought they were stupid and did not want to get inside of it.

"Fell, you need to use the wheelchair, you can't walk without it," The doctor said boredly, "Just use the wheelchair, or else I'll knock you out and put you in there myself."

Fell grunted a small, "Fine," before shifting in his bed, using Sci's helpful hands to boost himself up and into the wheelchair.

"Thank you for your cooperation," The doctor said, holding out a bag of pills for Sci to take, "I want you to watch over these pills, have him start to take them tomorrow. Don't leave him alone, in case this happens again."

"Oh, am I a child now?" Fell asked, crossing his arms as Sci took the pills.

"Yes," Sci said, grabbing the back of his wheelchair before pushing him out of the room, waving goodbye to the doctor.

"Just hurry and drive me to my house," Fell muttered.

"Oh, no," Sci said, as he walked towards the elevator, "You're staying at my house for now, I have to watch over you until you get better."

"What?"

"Maybe if you were more careful with your dosage I wouldn't have to do this. Not to mention that you said you live in a bad neighborhood, so if you live with me, I can keep you safe."

"Really Sci? I can defend myself."

"Fell, please, I was so worried about you, this will make me feel better. Just let me take care of you until you're better."

"Fine ya big nerd."

At that moment, Sci's phone rang, making him stop walking and pulled out his phone, answering it.

"Hello?" He asked.

"So, I think I know the real answer to what happened to Fell," Death said calmly into the phone.

"What do you mean?" Sci asked in confusion.

"Well..." Death sighed before taking a small pause in his sentence, "I think we're cursed."

Sci giggled, "Cursed?" He laughed loudly now, "You think we have a curse?"

Sci was a man of science and proof. He did not believe in things called 'curses'. Show him scientific proof, and he'd believe it, but so far, there is no proof.

"Yeah," Death said, "Because my apartment just burned down."


	30. Chapter 29 - Living Situation

"Stinky!" Death said as he skunk ran towards him, leaping into his arms.

"At least you skunk is safe," Nightmare groaned, "But now we have no where to live!"

Nightmare and Death were standing in front of their apartment building, which was mostly burned down. There was a fire truck meant as the residents of the apartment watched them put out the fire. There was a few walls still standing, but it was mostly destroyed, including their apartment.

Luckily for Death, Stinky had managed to squeeze through a slightly open window and run down the wall, hiding behind the building next door until he spotted his owner. Everyone in the apartment managed to make it out alive thanks to a water elemental monster and demon, but their belongs were obliterated.

So, right now, Death and Nightmare were pretty much homeless.

Death got off the phone with Sci about his curse theory, holding Stinky close to his chest.

"So... Where should we stay the night? Rent a hotel?" Nightmare asked his roommate, his tentacles flickering behind him in annoyance.

"We can stay at a friends house maybe," Death shrugged, "Do you have anyone in mind that we can stay with?"

"Not Dream," Nightmare quickly said, "That isn't an option."

"And not Killer and Horror," Death said, "They don't have enough room for us."

"Not Error, either, since he's living in a pretty small apartment across town," Nightmare crossed off that option as well, "And Dust lives too far away from work. What about Lust, since you guys are dating?"

"He takes care of his parents, so no," Death quickly said, "Could we ask Ink?"

"Live with our Boss? No can do," Nightmare said, crossing his arms, "That'd just be awkward. Too bad we had to move so far just to keep our jobs, stupid transfer..."

"What about Geno?" Death asked, clicking on his contact, "I heard him saying he's got a pretty big house, he might let us stay there."

"He's not annoying," Nightmare shrugged.

"I'll ask him," Death said, clicking on the phone icon.

It rang for a few moments before Geno picked up his phone, answering with a quick, "What do you want Death?"

"Well, funny story, actually," Death said, "Our apartment just burned down, and we need a place to crash for tonight until we find a new place. Could we possibly-"

"Stay with me?" Geno sighed through the phone.

"Yeah, if you don't mind," Death said.

"..." Geno was silent for a moment before groaning, "Fine, just don't judge me by my house, ok?"

"Will do," Death said, "Cutie."

"Shut up!" Geno squealed, "I'll text you my address and just hurry up, baka!"

Then he hung up.

Death stared down at the phone a bit before smiling, resting a hand on his cheek as he gushed out, "He's such a tsundere! He even called me a baka!"

~~~~~~

"This is Geno's _house_?" Death asked as the mansion came into view.

"Well, it's what the address says," Nightmare said, not very affected by the sight of the mansion.

Stinky clawed at the window, eager to exit the car as it slowed to a stop. Death opened the door and Stinky jumped out, looking up at Death and waiting for him to leave the car.

"This is going to be a long night," Nightmare grumbled in annoyance, slamming the car door shut after he climbed out.

"You don't even sleep, so every night is a long night," Death said, pulling his hood from his skull as they approached the door, "You just sit there."

"I be productive," Nightmare argued as he rang the doorbell, "Unlike you."

"Oh, hi guys, that was quicker then expected," Geno said as he opened the door.

But by then Death and Nightmare were in a heated argument, which wasn't too unusual for Nightmare. He always liked to prove that he was the best due to parent negligence as a child, so he often made bets with his friends, such as Cross, over if he could or could not beat them in something.

"All you do is that you just play video games all night then got knocked out on the couch. You can't last a full night without staying up, unlike me," Nightmare said.

"I can stay up a full night. I just don't try," Death said.

"I dare you I can beat you in staying up all night. If you can stay up all night, you win!"

"Are you guys going to come in?" Geno asked, leaning against the door as he watched them debate.

"Nightmare, do we have to make another bet?" Death groaned, "We just finished one moving here. I mean, I'm pretty sure I could win, but I don't want to be doing bets all the time."

"If you win, I'll switch spots with you so you can."

"What?" Geno said.

"Deal," Death said.

"Wait, no!" Geno said, "Don't do that!"

"Too late," Death said, "And why don't you want me to be able to see my _boyfriend_ better?"

"N-No reason!" Geno stuttered, "Just get in here!"

"Will do," Nightmare said, briskly walking inside.

"Wow," Death said in awe, "You're house is just... Wow..."

"Thanks..." Geno said, blushing as he pulled at his red scarf... "My parents had a lot of money, so I in turn had a lot of money."

"Money isn't everything," Nightmare said.

"How long do you plan on staying?" Geno asked him in annoyance.

"Until I find a new apartment," Nightmare said.

"Who was at the door?" Cross called from the kitchen.

"The Po-Po!" Nightmare yelled in response.

"Why is the police here?" Cross asked, sticking his head into the mud room that the three were standing inside of.

"We're arresting you for being too gosh darn cute!"

Nightmare's eyes widened as he slapped a hand over his mouth, a bright blue brush spreading across his goo-covered cheeks. Death wiggled his eyebrows at him as Geno stifled a laugh by using his scarf to cover his teeth. Cross was blushing a bright purple as he stared at his co-worker with wide eye sockets.

"...I... Didn't mean to... To say that..." Nightmare grumbled, "It just sorta... Came out... Of my mouth..."

"MmmmHmmmm, sureeeeee..." Death dragged out.

"I'm going to go... Pluck my nosehairs..." Cross muttered, pointing over his shoulder before running off to where ever a skeleton plucks nose hairs.

"Skeletons don't have nose hairs!" Geno yelled after him, but Cross was long gone by then.

"Gah..." Nightmare muttered, covering his face, "I can't believe I said that."

"I can," Death said.

" ** _I will tear your bones apart if you say any words about this incident_** ," Nightmare growled, the room growing colder as he spoke.

Geno made a squeak and dived behind Death, pushing him forward.

"You're my chosen shield now!" Geno said, "Don't let Nightmare tear my bones off, I need them!"

"But-"

"Shhh, shields don't talk, only protect. So shush."

"Don't tear off his tsundere bones," Death said lazily, pointing over his shoulder at Geno, "He's the one giving us a house."

"I'm not a tsundere!" Geno argued.

"Pft, yes you are," Death laughed, "You are very clearly a Tsundere."

"So not baka!" Geno said, straightening out his arms in anger, "If anything your just a cocky flirter who can't keep it in his pants!"

"To let you know, I'm actually a virgin," Death said, "But Lust might be my first, most likely."

Geno's face grew red with anger before he stormed off, muttering insults as he walked. However, when he reached the door frame he turned back around, marching up to Death and taking Stinky out of his arms.

"And I'm playing with your skunk!" Geno said angrily, walking out,once more and avoiding eye sight with the cloaked skeleton the whole time.

"He's crushing in you," Nightmare said.

"Obviously," Death said, grinning.

"Well, I have to go die if embarrassment as I try to come up with an excuse for Cross on why I said that," Nightmare grumbled.

"Oh, so you did think he's cute?"

"I said shut it!"

Nightmare stalked out of the room, leaving the grinning skeleton alone in the mud room.

"They're so crushing on each other," Death chuckled.

~~~~~~

Cross liked staying at Geno's mansion. It had plenty of room to run around inside of, and Geno could easily hire someone to clean up if Cross made a mess. Not to mention the endless supply Cross had of chocolate. He actually didn't remember the last time he went to his own house. He still payed for it and everything, but he never actually went there. It's been at least a year.

He should go check out it's condition sometime.

He stayed in it so much he even had his own room claimed, where it was even better then his room at home. The bed was covered in a large fluffy white blanket, the walls painted white with black X's going across them. The door was painted fully black, the name 'Cross' on it in bold letters. The floor had a fluffy white carpet on it. He had a large bookshelf against the wall, covered in different kinds of books. Mostly romantic adventure, he liked those types of books. He liked adventures and romantic stories, they were always his favorite growing up. There was a large TV on the wall, Netflix pulled up on it. Cross was scrolling through the options as he ate a large chocolate bar, stress eating away the situation that had just occurred.

"Cross, you here?" Nightmare said, sticking his head through the cracked door.

"...Yup!" Cross squeaked, looking away with his purple blush still covering his cheeks.

"Well, obviously now, since I can see you," Nightmare said, walking into the room, "So, do you help pay for this house...?"

"No," Cross said, not daring to look away from the T.V, "I don't actually live here, Geno just hates sleeping alone."

"You've guys slept together?" Nightmare said.

"N-Not like that!" Cross said, "Senpai, Geno j-just hates sleeping in a lonely h-house, I'm a virgin!"

"So you're a virgin?" Nightmare snickered, getting the embarrassment off of himself and onto Cross.

"Well, um, maybe!" Cross flushed, covering his face, "I just never thought about that kind of stuff!"

"What are you, 6 years old?" Nightmare asked.

"No," The shorter skeleton muttered, "Stop making fun of me..."

"Whatever," Nightmare said, plopping down onto the bed next to him.

"Heh... Yeah... Whatever..." Cross muttered, looking down at the floor.

"So, what are you watching?"

"I haven't really decided. Just browsing through..."

Cross clicked on the right button for a few more times, looking over at Nightmare.

"Do you have any options in mind?" Cross asked him.

"Yeah, I have a few," Nightmare said, reaching over to take the remote from him.

But when he reached to grab the small black device, his hand brushed against Cross', making the skeleton in the white jacket blush furiously while Nightmare didn't even seem to notice. If he did notice, he didn't say anything about it, he just ignored their little moment before clicking on the search button.

Cross, however, was in a state of panic. He easily got flustered, and right now he and Nightmare's bodies were pressed against each other, and he couldn't stop blushing at this point. He wasn't one who enjoyed showing their emotions too much, but at that moment, he couldn't control it.

And he was starting to suspect he was growing a bit attached to his 'Senpai' unintentionally.

"Here's an ok show," Nightmare said, clicking on a show.

"Oh, it's a romance," Cross observed, "I like Romances!"

"Really?" Nightmare asked, raising his eyebrows as he looked down at Cross, "But you don't have a boyfriend or anything like that. Have you even had your first kiss yet other than me?"

"Shut up," Cross muttered, looking away.

Nightmare snickered before grabbing Cross' skull, turning him towards him.

"So I was your first? That was just for a bet though, so does it even count?" Nightmare said, his pointer finger tracing to the skeletons chin before raising it up, "We could probably redo that, huh?"

Cross stared wide eyed as Nightmare's grew closer, his blush covering his whole face.

That one time he really wanted to win and he wasn't considering what he wad doing until it was over! He wasn't prepared for this!

Their teeth grew closer and closer together, their breaths tickling each others faces. Just a little farther and they would've kissed.

Suddenly, Nightmsre drew away from Cross, a smirk on his face.

"Did I catch you off guard?" Nightmare grinned, standing up, "That's what you get for pulling that move on me in the boat. Bye now."

And with that, Nightmare clicked on the show, feeling proud that he had proved he was the better of the two once more.

"Gosh darn it Nightmare!" Cross said, covering his face.


	31. Chapter 30 - Who Burned It Down

Bubbly was rather happy that night.

She was drawing a cute picture of a fluffy bunny when a purple bubble next to her started to glow, telling her someone was trying to contact her.

"Hhheellllllooooo!" She sang as Tainted's face became transparent within the Bubble.

" _Bubbly_ ," Tainted said, " _Why_?"

"Why what?" She asked innocently.

" _Why did you burn down that apartment building with your crew? Someone could've gotten hurt!_ " Tainted said.

"I made sure no one did, I took days to plan this!" Bubbly justified, "I had them make sure everyone was at the bottom of the building when I started the fire at the top! I even had my crew open some windows so all of the pets could escape! No one got hurt in the fire, I made sure to have bubbles around just in case something went wrong."

" _But why did you burn it down_?" Her demonic sister asked her.

"Because of reasons," Bubbly said, coloring the bunny a bright purple, "Hey, look, a purple bunny! Isn't it so cute?"

" _Bubbly_ ," Tainted groaned, " _Just don't do it again without me, ok_?"

"Ok," Bubbly muttered, scribbling more of the purple colored marker onto the bunny.

~~~~~~

Yeah, Death didn't last the full night.

He didn't even last until midnight.

When Geno had walked into his living room, he had to hold in a laugh at the silly position Death had fallen asleep at.

Death was upside down on the couch, his skull on the floor and a half eaten soft taco on his lap, a bit of ground meat smeared on his teeth. His cloak was tangled around his legs, and his shoes were on the couch next to him. The remote was dangling from his hand, almost escaping from his grasp due to the forces of gravity. He looked like he had gotten drunk and had passed out.

Geno put down Stinky onto the floor, the little skunk running up to his owner before licking the ground beef off of his skull.

"Stinky..." Death groaned, lazily opening his eyes to look at his pet, "Hello there Stinky."

"Get up, we have work," Geno said, picking up the plate and the rest of the now stale taco, "It looks like you got drunk, is that how you always sleep?"

"Only when I try to stay up," Death grumbled, using his hands to push himself fully onto the couch so he could turn himself right side up.

"I'm going to go wake up Cross and Nightmare," Geno said, turning around, "Change your clothes, they probably smell!"

"I hate staying up late," Death muttered, whipping his eye sockets lazily before standing up, taking off his cloak before he realized he had no change of clothes.

"Wait, Geno!" Death called.

"Yeah?" Geno called from the hallway.

"I don't have any extra clothes, they're all turned to ashes!"

"Oh, right..." Geno yelled back from the hallway, "Then just keep your clothes on, I can order some clothes for you!"

"But what about work?" Death yelled, "I need clothes for work today! It's only Thursday, not Saturday!"

"I know, don't worry, I'll get them from somebody I know!" Geno yelled before he continued walking.

Since Nightmare and Cross hadn't come out of Cross' room all night, Geno didn't have to go hunt them down inside of his mansion. He knew Cross and Nightmare weren't doing the 'deed', since he was sending Cross memes all night and Cross was replying with 'Lols' and 'Geno where do you find these haha'.

Geno opened Cross' room door, gasping and frantically going for his phone at what he saw.

Cross never was one to touch people. He always pushed people away when they got too close, so he was rather surprised when Cross was the one to kiss Nightmare on the ship. He probably did it without thinking, which Cross admitted later, but he never thought the day would come where he'd walk into a room to find Cross doing the unthinkable.

Cuddling in his sleep.

Now this wasn't just a little hug, or legs tangled. It was full on hugging, their arms around each others torsos, legs wrapped around each other protectively. Cross' skull was shoved into Nightmares chest, one of his tentacles wrapped around his skull lightly. They seemed to have fallen asleep during the movie and ended up cuddling, and Geno wasn't going to pass up this opportunity.

You see, Geno loved the internet. He posted pictures all the time of everyday life. Like last Night, he posted a picture of him and Stinky playing catch with a stick.

So, obviously this picture was going ALL OVER his social medias. Monstergram, Monsterbook,

Every.

Single.

One.

There will be no mercy.

Geno quickly opened all of his social medias and posted it everywhere, including the caption "Revenge for Nightmare invading my house".

He then returned his phone to his pocket before walking up to Cross and Nightmare, poking both of their skulls.

Cross didn't wake up, which was natural for Cross. Nightmare didn't move, but his eye sockets furried slightly, as if _pretending_ to be asleep.

And that's when Geno connected the dots.

"Hey, Nightmare," Geno whispered to him, "I know your pretending to be asleep so you can cuddle with Cross, but you should get up and out of here before he wakes up."

No response.

"I know you don't sleep Nightmare, I will wake Cross up right now and tell him how you don't need sleep and was purposely cuddling with him while he was unaware," Geno whispered.

That got Nightmare up.

He instantly shot open his eye sockets and glared up at Geno, releasing his hold on Cross before peeling away Cross' arms and legs.

"Don't tell anyone about this, or my threat I said last night will still apply to this," Nightmare growled.

"I won't tell anyone!" Geno squeaked, holding up his hands.

He was so glad neither Cross or Nightmare were following him on any of his medias, and he was pretty glad all of his accounts were private.

Nightmare would **kill** him if he found the picture.

"Good," Nightmare said, looking down at Cross, "I'll wake him up, you can leave now."

"Also, I'm going to order clothes for Death, do you wear any other clothes then those on you?" Geno asked him.

"...No..." Nightmare said, looking rather annoyed by his presence.

"Ok, I'll leave now..." Geno said, rushing out of the room.

 _'Dear god he's terrifying'_ Geno muttered inside of his mind as he rushed away.

~~~~~~

"Oh my god!" Ink laughed, looking at his Monstergram feed.

Ink was eating breakfast at his bar while Paperjam played with some cheerios on his little seat. He usually scrolled through his social medias while eating, it gave him something to do instesd of just staring at the wall or something like that. He never really posted anything on his social medias, he just made them so he could support Geno's by liking all of his photos. Well, that was his plan before he found an artistic social media, in which then he posted all of his picture, which everyone really seemed to like.

So, seeing their supportive comments made him smile a bit.

But seeing the picture of his two co-workers cuddling was totally _worth_ creating this Monstergram account.

Especially the two who didn't seem to even want to cuddle.

Ink had grown to know all of his employees pretty well before the transfer, and he knew how Cross wasn't too touchy, but he must've saw something in Nightmare that made him put down his defenses.

The doorbell rang, making Ink stop eating his cereal and look over at the hallway. P.J giggled, halfchewing on another piece of cereal.

"Coming!" Ink called, putting down his spoon and hurrying towards the door.

From his kitchen he had to walk into his living room, that was where his front door was. Since there was a wall separating the two, you couldn't see most of the kitchen, including P.J, which was good for Ink, because when he opened the door, Error was standing behind it.

"No," Ink said, trying to close the door.

However, Error grabbed the door with his hand, halting it in it's tracks.

"Look, Ink, we need to talk," Error said.

"This conversation will never happen!" Ink said, trying to use both of his hands to close the door all the way.

Error used both of his hands to keep it open as he said, "Ink, it has to happen, we work together now so we need to talk!"

"There's nothing to talk about!" Ink said, pressing his whole body against the door.

"Watch out for this," Error warned Ink.

"Wha-?"

Ink was interrupted by Error slamming his body into the door, making Ink stumble backwards and land on his pelvis. Error walked into the living room, unable to be stopped. He then closed the door behind him.

Error was **determined** to talk to Ink.

"I just need to say a few things," Error said, crouching down next to Ink before sticking out his hand, "Please, you don't have to forgive me, I won't push you to it, but I just want to say a few things."

Ink groaned, "Fine," He said, swatting away Error's hand, "You have five minutes, then you have to leave. But we're talking outside, not inside of my house."

"That's reasonable," His ex said, "Opening the front door for Ink, "But your going outside first, so I know you won't lock the door behind me as soon as I walk out."

"You can't blame me for trying..." Ink muttered, shuffling onto his front porch.

~~~~~~

Lust walked out of the Office kitchen with a small container of strawberry yogurt, walking to his desk before he sat down, opening the yogurt container.

"Wait, Lust!" Horror said, hurrying from his seat and running up to Lust.

"Hm?" Lust asked as Horror came up to his desk and Killer turned around to watch them.

"Ok, I know this sounds weird, and there should be no way I know this," Horror said, "But that yogurt your about to eat is expired."

Lust raised an eyebrow and turned around the yogurt, looking at the expiration date.

"Are you a physic or something?" Lust asked in confusion.

"Don't question it," Horror said, tapping his desk, "Don't ask how I know, I just do."

"Oh, heya Lust," Death said, walking up to the desk.

Horror looked away from Death with a scowl as he approached, leaning against the desk.

"Hi babe," Lust said, smiling at him.

"So, Blue invited us for a double date tonight," Death said, "With Edge, it's at this restaurant across from that shoe store. You want to go?"

"Yeah, sure," Lust said, "It'll be lots of fun hanging out with you, babe."

"Of course, babe," Death said, kissing Lust's forehead before walking back to his desk.

The receptionist giggled and waved to Death as he walked away, sighing rather dramatically and leaning back in his chair.

"Isn't Death the sweetest?" Lust gushed.

"Yeah, sure," Horror said, his fingers scratching at his bones in annoyance, "Sweet, sure. Have fun on your _date_."

Horror stalked off from his desk with his fists clenched, walking straight to his desk and plopping down with anger fuming in his soul.

"You seem pretty mad," Dust whispered to Horror.

"No duh," Horror snapped, shuffling some papers on his desk to keep himself distracted.

"Hey, they just said where they're having the double date," Dust said, "Why don't we go follow them?"

"Why would I care about their date?" Horror mumbled.

"You obviously like Lust," Dust said, "And I always knew you weren't ever into Killer, so just say your hanging out at my place today, and we can go watch them on their date."

"...Fine," Horror grumbled.

"What are you guys talking about?" Geno asked, leaning over from his desk towards theirs.

"We're thinking of following them,on their date because we have nothing better to do," Horror told Geno, "You in?"

"...Yeah..." Geno sighed.


	32. Chapter 31 - Stalking (Pt. 1)

"What?" Ink asked, "Hurry up, we have to go to work."

"I'm sorry," Error apologized, "I'm so, so sorry I did that to you."

Ink blinked. Error wasn't one to apologize, he always thought he was right. So, him apologizing was a big surprise for Ink and caught him off guard.

"I was an idiot getting drunk like that!" Error said, "I know there's no excuses for me being an idiot like that, and that you have no reason to forgive me, but I'm not going to give up Ink. I loved you, and I still do, so please know I will do whatever it takes to get you back."

Ink started to talk but was stopped by Error placing a finger on his teeth, shushing him.

"Just think about it, ok?" Error said, "I'll see you at work."

~~~~~~

Later that day, Lust adjusted his jacket, a smile spreading across his face.

He was wearing a bright blue fluffy jacket that was zipped up, along with a pair of bright purple shorts a white pair of nice shoes. He was standing in front of a mirror, getting ready for his fake date. Of course he and Death didn't really consider it a real date, but they were hoping to bump into someone they knew from the Office and make the word spread to Geno and Horror.

There was a lot of advantages to this fake date. First off, Lust could have a closer opportunity to see Edge and Blue's relationship, since he never had a good chance to witness it. Not to mention since Blue loved to talk to everyone at the Office about every event that he went to, so it was practically guaranteed to hit Horror and Geno's ears sometime.

"Hey sweetie," His Mothers weak voice said, making him turn.

She was an old skeleton, with creaky and frail bones. She was very skinny and hunched over, with a thick red blanket wrapped around her body. She was moving slowly, each step slow and careful.

"Mom, you shouldn't be out of bed," Lust said, hurrying over to his Mother.

"It's fine, I want to see my little man getting ready for his date," She said softly.

Suddenly, she went into a coughing fit, hunching over as her bones spasmed with the coughing, Lust quickly wrapping his arms around his frail Mother to keep her from falling over.

"Mom!" Lust said, "The doctor said you should be resting!"

"Lust," She finished coughing, leaning her weight against him for support, "I don't want to die in bed, I'd rather die watching my little boy become a man."

"It's just a fake date anyway," Lust said, wrapping her arm around his shoulders before he helped her slowly walk back to her bedroom, "So you don't need to watch it, we're just trying to make my crush jealous."

"That's something worth staying alive until," His Mother coughed, laying down onto the bed, "I want to see you at least date the man of your dreams!"

"Mom," Lust blushed, propping her skull up by a pillow, "Don't say embarrassing things like that."

"Well, have fun on your fake date," She said weakly.

"I will," He said, kissing her forehead softly, "I love you."

"Love you too sweetie."

~~~~~~

"So when did you start having sleepovers with random people from the transfer?" Cross asked Geno, staring in confusion at the crowded couch.

Geno was sitting on the couch with Horror and Dust, and it looked like they were scheming something, and that made Cross worried. Two guys from the Possesive branch that were known for causing trouble, and a rich guy that could buy practically anything, that's a cause for trouble.

"After Death and Nightmare bakas invaded my house," Geno said before turning to Horror, "And I already called them, we have all of the cameras connected."

"What's going on?" Cross asked him.

"Nothing, go cuddle with your gooey boyfriend," Dust said.

"Senpai is not my boyfriend!" Cross said, blushing.

"Not yet," Horror said.

" **What are you saying about me behind my back?** " Nightmare growled.

The room seemed to turn 10° colder and darkened as all of the skeletons on the couch froze, slowly turning around to look at Nightmare looming above them with his tentacles out in a threatening manner, his eye glowing slightly.

They all squeaked out of fear, staring at his with wide eye sockets.

"N-Nothing!" They all said, slowly creeping away from him.

Nightmare looked like he was going to strangle the three skeletons, but the doorbell ringing saved them. Nightmare looked up from them to the sound of the bell ringing, allowing for them to creep away to the other side of the room.

"Oh, it's probably for me, probably my boyfriend," Death said, walking into the room, "I'll answer the door."

Horror, who was holding the notebook they were plotting on, accidentally broke it with anger as Death said 'boyfriend'. Geno was staring at Death with a blush before he looked away with a frown.

Death was wearing a pair of baggy jeans and a loose dark blue hoodie with the hood pulled up, a happy expression on his face. His hands were shoved into his pockets as he shuffled inside of the room, passing by everyone inside of the room before he walked out.

Of course everyone followed him because they were curious about this date, Death opening the front door to see Lust.

"Hey babe!" Lust said, throwing his arms around Death and bringing him into a hug, "You ready for our date?"

"Kinda babe," Death said, kissing Lust's cheek, "This is my first ever date, so I'm not sure how it'll go."

The pen Geno was holding snapped in half in his clenched fist, Lust and Death pretending not to notice.

"It's my first date too!" Lust said, "Wanna get going now?"

Horror looked like he wanted to punch someone.

"Yeah, let's go now," Death said, grabbing Lust's hand and leading him off towards his car, shutting the door behind him, not glancing back at the watching skeletons.

"We have to go follow them now!" Horror said, grabbing Geno and Dust, "Now! We have to leave now!"

Geno yelped and Dust yelled in annoyance as Horror bolted off towards the location of Geno's car, leaving behind Cross and Nightmare in silence.

"What just happened?" Nightmare asked Cross.

"I have no idea," Cross said, pulling out a chocolate bar and started to eat it, "It just happened, I guess."

~~~~~~

Now, Horror being Horror, didn't really pay attention to his stalking buddies as he tossed them into the car.

Well, it wasn't really tossing, it was more like he threw them into the car with full strength.

Dust went first, slamming against the window as he made death threats to Horror before Geno was slammed into him, making them both yell in anger and pain.

"No time!" Horror said, practically jumping into the front seat and buckling up.

"It's not like they can kiss in a car if one of them are kissing," Geno said, buckling his seatbelt as Dust did the same, "And I thought you were dating Killer, so why are you getting all jealous over Lust?"

"I said no time!" Horror yelled, slamming on the gas.

The car shot forward, making Dust shout at Horror to slow down and Geno to screech like a parrot.

Geno didn't like it when people speed it cars.

"Slow down!" Geno yelled, "Of you go too fast they'll recognize my car a-"

Horror then slammed on the breaks, sending everyone flying forwards but were caught by their seatbelts.

"This explains why Killer drives them to work everyday..." Dust muttered.

"You're right Geno!" Horror said, "They'll see us!"

"I'll drive!" Geno said, swinging open his car door.

"Thank you," Horror said, climbing out and quickly exchanging seats with the skeleton.

"Do you even have your drivers license?" Dust asked Horror as he sat down next to him.

"Yes, I do!" Horror said, "I just didn't earn it the right way..."

"You threatened the tester didn't you?" Geno asked as he eased his way back onto the road, looking back slightly as he spoke.

"Yup!" Horror said.

"Nice!" Dust said, high fiving the skeleton next to him.

"That's not nice!" Geno said, "Don't applaud him for violence!"

"Your in no place to judge," The hooded skeleton said, crossing his arms, "You just payed someone to send video feed to a tablet, so we can stalk people we have crushes on."

"I don't have a crush on that baka Death!" Geno yelled, "I'm just... Bored!"

"Mmhm, sure," Horror said, "But you aren't that different from us, Geno. We're just stalking our crushes on a double date and we're going to try to sabotage it. You even offered to call in a wrecking ball to knock down the restaurant before they got there."

"That's for a different reason, not because I like Death!" Geno yelled.

"You seem pretty defensive against this topic..."

"Shut up!"

Geno stopped at a red light before looking at Dust in confusion, asking him, "Wait, who are you stalking?"

"...Blue..." Dust said hesitantly.

He diverted his gaze from Geno, expecting a speech about how Blue was getting married in November and he shouldn't be going after an engaged man. Instead, he heard Geno sigh with relief.

"Finally," Geno said, "Maybe you can convince Blue to leave Edge. That jerk isn't good for him."

"You aren't upset?" Dust asked.

Geno laughed, "No," He said, "Edge is the worst for Blue, you should see how terrible their relationship is. He's always being so rude to Blue, and you know how sensitive Blue is. Not to mention where he constantly gets drunk, Blue sometimes sleeps the the Office to avoid him."

"Why doesn't Blue just break up with him?" Horror asked, "That sounds like an abusive relationship."

"It is," Geno said, speeding up a bit, "But Blue is Blue, he's too nice to realize that. Unless Edge directly attacks him to kill him, Blue won't break up with him. And Edge won't break up with Blue because he'll do anything Edge says without question. Except for sexual intercourse, Edge promised to wait until their married."

"Maybe I should kick his a*s!" Dust said, cracking his knuckles.

"Don't do that!" Geno said.

"Because Blue would be mad at you," Horror chimed in.

"No, because it's wrong!" Geno said, "...And because of that reason, but mainly because violence doesn't solve everything!"

"Violence does help solve a lot of problems," Dust pointed out, "It helps you take out your stress, it's a quick resort, and if you know how to run fast enough, you won't get consequences!"

"Dear god you Possesive Branch people are violent," Geno muttered, pulling into a parking spot across the street from the restaurant, "And I can't believe I let you guys drag me into this."

"You're just the same," Horror said, "You're helping us and we didn't drag you in, you asked to join us!"

"Shut up," Geno said, turning off the car and grabbing the duffle bag in the seat next to him, "I have the tablet right here, all you have to do is connect the cameras Horror."

Horror took the device from Geno as Dust crouched in his seat, watching Lust and Death climb out of their car.

"I'm becoming a criminal..." Geno muttered sadly, taking out two binoculars, "What love does to people."

"Oh, I thought you said you _didn't_ love Death," Dust said, smirking over at Geno.

"Shut up!" Geno yelled, throwing the binoculars at him.

Death and Lust must've heard because they both looked over at the car, the three skeletons quickly ducking down so it looked like a regular parked car.

"Did they see us?" Horror whispered, typing a password onto the tablet.

"I don't know!" Dust said, "But if they did, we can knock them out and say it was all a dream!"

"We're not doing that, either!" Geno hissed, "Let's just stay down for a minute and hope they didn't see us!"

"I'm in!" Horror said, the camera feed flashing onto the tablet.

"Nice," Dust said, fist bumping him, "This reminds me of that time we hacked into that door to steal that guys stuff. That was a fun day."

"I swear if we get arrested I'm blaming you two for kidnapping Stinky and forcing me into this!" Geno muttered.

"We aren't going to get arrested," Dust said, rolling his eyes, "And you payed them to send the camera feed to you, and it's only the feed of the tables, so we won't get arrested."

"I've never done this before, so I don't know!" Geno said.

"They're inside of the restaurant!" Horror announced to his two accomplices, "They didn't see us."

"Whew," Geno said, peaking up through the window, "Where are they now, they aren't near any windows."

"And don't break the tablet if you see something you don't like," Dust said, looking down at the camera feed, "We didn't bring extras."

"Oh, there they are!" Horror said, "They're meeting up with Blue."


	33. Chapter 32 - Stalking (Pt. 2)

Killer stopped at the mansion with sn impressed look on his face.

Geno was doing pretty well in life, for what he could tell.

"Hello?" Killer asked, ringing the doorbell.

He waited for a bit before he heard footsteps approaching the door, him stepping back to wait for the door to open.

And the door did open, revealing Nightmares annoyed expression.

"Oh, Killer, what are you doing here?" He asked, "I thought you were Dream."

"No, it's just Killer," Killer said, shoving his hands into his pockets, "Horror said he was coming over here and he's been gone for awhile, I'm just looking for him."

"Oh," Nightmare said, "Yeah, he, Dust, and Geno went out somewhere, I think they're trying to become better friends since they sit close together."

"Oh, ok..." Killer said, "Will he be coming back here, or will he be dropped off at my house? Do you know?"

"No," Nightmare said, "But you can wait for him, he'll probably come back here, he left his hoodie on the couch."

"Oh, thanks," Killer said, walking inside and closing the door behind him, "So I heard your apartment burned down, you doing alright?"

"Fine," Nightmare said, "It's helpful that Geno is too nice for his own good."

"That's good," Killer said quietly, "That's good..."

"Are you upset that Horror left without calling you about it?" Nightmare said, rolling his eye, "Your too obsessed over him, take a chill pill."

"Shut up," Killer mumbled, "And why were you expecting Dream? I thought you were ignoring him."

"I was," Nightmare mumbled, "Until stupid Cross beat me in a bet on the boat, now I have to talk to Dream."

"I'm not stupid!" Cross yelled from the living room, "I just played my cards right!"

"And yet you can't handle them being played against you!" Nightmare yelled back to him.

"Oh screw you Senpai!" Cross yelled.

"Senpai?" Killer asked Nightmare.

"Dream infected him with anime," Nightmare said.

"Oh, makes sense," Killer said, kicking off his shoes.

At that moment the doorbell rang, making them both turn towards it. Since Killer was closer, he volunteered to open the door, swinging it open.

"Hi!" Dream said, waving awkwardly at Killer, "Is Nightmare here...?"

"Yeah, I'm here," Nightmare said in annoyance, "Just get in here. We need to talk."

~~~~~~

Lust and Death definitely saw their three stalkers as Lust was putting in his extra shirt, losing his original one somewhere on the drive somehow.

"Was that Horror?" Lust asked Death, "Inside of that car?"

"And Geno and Dust," Death said, "Dust probably offered to help, he loves doing things that are wrong."

"Should we go tap on the window?" Lust asked, "Confront them?"

"Nah," Death said, "This actually gives us an advantage, they're going to be watching every move we make. It's going to be fun."

"Hehe," Lust giggled, "This is kinda fun messing around with them, we make a good team of fake daters!"

"Of course we do, _babe_!" Death joked, linking their hands together.

"You think we're going to make them snap and bolt in here?" Lust asked Death as he opened the door.

"Dunno," Death shrugged, walking inside, following Lust, "I think they're already jealous judging by them following us, so maybe."

"Hi guys!" Blue said, pulling them both into a hug.

Blue was wearing a cute cat shirt instead of his usual grey shirt, but everything else stayed the same. And Edge was dressed exactly the same.

"Hi Blue, Edge," Death said, not hugging back.

"Hello!" Lust said, giving Blue a quick huh before he let go of them, "Did you guys get a table already?"

"Of course the terrific Edge did!" Edge said proudly, "Follow me!"

"We're so excited to go on a double date with you guys!" Blue said as he walked after Edge, "We don't have many opportunities to do it so we're really happy that you guys got together!"

"Hey, why are you walking normally?" Lust asked his co-worker, "I thought you liked skipping."

"I do..." Blue said, "But Edge said it looked stupid, so I stopped."

"Oh, ok..." Lust said quietly, looking at Death with a concerned look.

"Do you think we can try to pry apart their relationship?" Lust whispered to Death, "And pretend I told you something dirty or funny, we can't have them being suspicious."

Death giggled a fake laugh before whispering back, "We'll have to take it slow, but I think we can slowly pick at it."

Lust giggled as well as they sat down, Blue smiling at them and Edge narrowing his eyesockets, so Lust saved them by saying to Death, "Don't say such things right now, we can do it later at home babe."

"You guys are so in love!" Blue said, hugging Edge, "Like me and Edge, this was a great idea!"

"Yup," Edge agreed, not bothering to return the hug Blue was giving him.

"So, how did you guys meet?" Death asked them.

"Oh, we've been friends for years!" Blue said.

"We went to the same high school," Edge explained, "I took him to prom and everything. But we ditched it halfway through since it was lame."

"I didn't think it was lame..." Blue mumbled.

"I didn't go to my prom," Lust said, "Since I was too busy taking care of my parents. How about you, babe?"

"Oh," Death said, looking lost in thought for a moment, "I was in student council, so I helped set up prom, but I didn't go, had no one to go with."

"Too bad we didn't go to school together," Lust said sadly, laying his head on Death's shoulder, "I would've loved to go to prom with you. We could've went out for ice cream afterwards and cuddled!"

"That would've been so romantic," Death said, kissing the top of Lust's head, "Love you babe."

"Love you too!" Lust giggled.

"You guys are too lovey dovey it's disgusting," Edge said, 'tsking' at then with annoyance.

"Yeah..." Blue said quietly, "Disgusting..."

Blue seemed to have a different opinion of it then his Fiancé did. Edge looked like he was going to throw up, while Blue looked longingly at them before glancing at Edge, wanting that kind of relationship. However, Edge wasn't the one for cuddles, he found it a waste of time, so he never cuddled with Blue, leaving him just pondering why Edge was so cold to him.

"Hello, welcome to our restaurant!" The waitresses said walking up to them, "Oh, hi guys."

They all turned to see Bubbly in a waitresses outfit, smiling at them as she held a notebook in her hand.

"Oh, hello!" Blue said, waving at her.

"I thought you worked on your ship," Lust asked her, "Why are you a waitress here?"

"There's such thing as having two jobs," Bubbly said, "So, what can I get you guys for drinks? Would you like an appetizer?"

"I'll get a Coke," Lust said before looking at Death, "What do you want, babe?"

"How about a water?" Death said, smiling at Lust.

"And we'll be getting two Pepsi's, you're welcome," Edge said to Bubbly.

She ripped her glare towards Death to a confused look thrown at Edge, raising her eyebrows.

"Your welcome?" She asked.

"I'm paying this desperate restaurant my money for these drinks, which probably won't be that good," Edge said, "So you're welcome for helping to pay your paycheck."

"This guy..." Bubbly muttered, angrily writing down his order.

"Blue, I thought you didn't like Pepsi, they have fruit punch here," Lust said.

"Edge said it's for kids and that I should grow up more," Blue said, "So Pepsi is alright."

"I drink Hi-C all the time and I'm an adult," Bubbly argued, "So I don't think juice is only for kids."

"Since you know strength when you see it, I'll give you a pass," Edge said, waving her off, "But looking like a child as an adult is pathetic, so I cannot let my Fiancé go there. But we have ordered our drinks, so you are dismissed now."

" ** _Yes sir_** ," She growled, glaring at him before retreating to the kitchen.

~~~~~~

Horror turned up the volume of the tablet fully as Geno watched them through the window as they walked to their seats, muttering complaints.

"They're holding hands..." Geno muttered angrily.

"They're whispering and giggling too," Horror said.

"Edge and Blue are sitting too close for my liking," Dust muttered.

"Of course they are, like how Lust and Death shouldn't be holding hands!" Horror yelled, "That's it, I'm going in there! It's unfair how they started dating for no reason and they're all lovely dovey!"

Horror flung open the car door snd started to climb out, but Dust and Geno quickly grasped onto his hoodie and dragged him back into the car, closing the door behind him.

"You're still dating Killer, so you have no claim over him, we're just watching them for now!" Dust said, "We aren't going inside to confront them!"

_"You guys are so in love!" Blue said on the camera, hugging Edge, "Like me and Edge, this was a great idea!"_

"No you aren't!" Dust muttered, looking like he was going to stab the screen version of Edge.

"I think the world hates us..." Horror grumbled.

_"Yup," Edge agreed, not bothering to return the hug Blue was giving him._

"I swear this guy wants me to kill him," Dust muttered at the screen.

_"So, how did you guys meet?" Death asked them._

_"Oh, we've been friends for years!" Blue said._

_"We went to the same high school," Edge explained, "I took him to prom and everything. But we ditched it halfway through since it was lame."_

_"I didn't think it was lame..." Blue mumbled._

"We should save our friends and burn down the restaurant with Edge inside!" Dust declared, holding out a blow torch and laughing evily.

"No!" Geno said, snatching it away from him, "And where did you find a blow torch?"

"That's not important," Dust shrugged.

_"I didn't go to my prom," Lust said, "Since I was too busy taking care of my parents. How about you, babe?"_

"Don't call him that..." Geno muttered.

_"Oh," Death said, looking lost in thought for a moment, "I was in student council, so I helped set up prom, but I didn't go, had no one to go with."_

_"Too bad we didn't go to school together," Lust said sadly, laying his head on Death's shoulder, "I would've loved to go to prom with you. We could've went out for ice cream afterwards and cuddled!"_

_"That would've been so romantic," Death said, kissing the top of Lust's head, "Love you babe."_

_"Love you too!" Lust giggled._

"We're going with Dust's plan!" Geno yelled, turning on the blow torch, "Burn it down!"

"No Geno!" Horror said, snatching it from him and tossing it into the back, "I thought you were the tamest of us all! Control yourself."

"Sorry," Geno muttered, "This is the first time I've actually tried to get close to someone in a long time, I don't do well with social interactions."

"Neither do I," Dust said, "I hate new people, that's why I was so angry over the whole thing."

"Social hateness buddies!" Horror said, high fiving the two.

_"You guys are too lovey dovey it's disgusting," Edge said, 'tsking' at then with annoyance._

"You're face is disgusting!" Dust insulted him, his eye glowing slightly.

_"Yeah..." Blue said quietly, "Disgusting..."_

"Even Blue agrees with me!" Dust said.

"He can't hear you," Geno said.

_"Hello, welcome to our restaurant!" The waitresses said walking up to them, who turned out to be Bubbly "Oh, hi guys."_

"She might help us!" Geno sighed, "There is a god!"

_"Oh, hello!" Blue said, waving at her._

_"I thought you worked on your ship," Lust asked her, "Why are you a waitress here?"_

" _There's such thing as having two jobs," Bubbly said, "So, what can I get you guys for drinks? Would you like an appetizer?"_

_"I'll get a Coke," Lust said before looking at Death, "What do you want, babe?"_

"If there was a god he wouldn't be calling Death 'babe'!" Horror said.

_"How about a water?" Death said, smiling at Lust._

_"And we'll be getting two Pepsi's, you're welcome," Edge said to Bubbly._

_She ripped her glare towards Death to a confused look thrown at Edge, raising her eyebrows._

_"Your welcome?" She asked._

_"I'm paying this desperate restaurant my money for these drinks, which probably won't be that good," Edge said, "So you're welcome for helping to pay your paycheck."_

Dust started to reach for the blow torch but Horror smacked his hand away, saying a firm, "No."

_Bubbly muttered something, angrily writing down his order._

_"Blue, I thought you didn't like Pepsi, they have fruit punch here," Lust said._

_"Edge said it's for kids and that I should grow up more," Blue said, "So Pepsi is alright."_

"Edge is just asking to be murdered!" Dust said, cracking his knuckles.

_"I drink Hi-C all the time and I'm an adult," Bubbly argued, "So I don't think juice is only for kids."_

_"Since you know strength when you see it, I'll give you a pass," Edge said, waving her off, "But looking like a child as an adult is pathetic, so I cannot let my Fiancé go there. But we have ordered our drinks, so you are dismissed now."_

_"Yes sir," She growled, glaring at him before retreating to the kitchen._

"I have an idea," Horror said, "I think she might be able to help us."

"Yout think she'll be able to help us?" Geno asked him.

"Judging by what she did on the ship, yeah," Dust admitted, "Just sneak around back and meet her in the kitchen."

"Got it," Horror said, closing the car door and making his way to the restaurant.

This was going to get interesting.


	34. Chapter 33 - Stalking (Pt. 3)

Horror was pretty good at being sneaky.

He was able to sneak around the restaurant and sneak in through the back doors, avoiding some of the chefs and looking around for the brown haired female. From what he saw on the ship and in the restaurant, she seems to 'ship' certain couples, and that might help Horror with his problem.

Sure, he was dating Killer, but that was out of pity more than anything. Killer had been asking him out for years, and he decided to finally give Killer a chance because he had no other love interests. But now that he had found Lust, he regretted that decision. He should've waited until he found the right one.

He found a room labeled 'Waitresses', in which he creaked open the door and peaked inside.

And he was not prepared for what he saw.

Bubbly was standing over a small replica of the restaurant with the roof removed, two of her crew members, Silica and WingedMisket looming above it with little makeshift balls in their hands. There was a little Lust, a little Death, a little Blue, and a beaten up Edge doll that WingedMisket was throwing bouncy balls at.

They all froze when Horror had opened the door, Bubbly screeching and sending a bubbly flying at him. Dust yelled and backed away before the bubble engulfed him and sent him flying into a wall.

"Oh, it's Horror," Bubbly said when she realized it was him, quickly stopping the bubble from slamming into another wall.

"Yeah," He said, his voice muffled by the bubble, "It's me, don't form another hole in my skull."

"Well, get in here!" She said, flickering her wrist so the bubble floated into the room, the door swinging shut behind the floating skeleton.

"Ya think he's a'here to stop us?" Silica whispered to her co-worker.

"If he is we're going to have to shove him into a closet," WingedMisket whispered back.

The bubble suddenly popped, plopping Horror onto the floor with an 'oof', him rubbing his pelvis before standing up.

"So, why are you here," Bubbly asked him, "We have every right to be here and you can't stop us, we were rightfully hired by the manager here!"

"You guys are following Lust and Death too?" Horror asked them.

They all stared at him for a moment before Bubbly summed a bubble over her head, screaming into it with a loud squeal of utter happiness. WingedMisket threw her hands into the air and cheered while Silica pumped her fist into the air.

"Um..." Horror said as he watched them freak out, "Should I go...?"

"No!" Bubbly said, the bubble around her head popping as she gripped his shoulders, "But this is good, we have a great start! Now that you've come to your senses, we can use you to drag those skeletons from each other."

"This is weird," Horror mumbled as Bubbly shook his shoulders a bit, "Not going to lie, this is really weird."

"We don't have any Horror dolls!" The demon of the three panicked, "I left him at home.

"That ain't good," Silica muttered, lighting another cigarette.

"You have a doll of me?" Horror asked.

"Nooooooo..." The three girls said at once, all of them suddenly interested in their shoes.

"Look, I came to get your help, ok?" Horror said, "Geno, Dust, and I were hiding inside of a car outside and we were watching them, but I'm going to go insane if I let them go on."

Bubbly took a long breath to control her other squeals, clapping her hsnds together as she formed a plan.

"I think I have an idea," She said, "We're going to sabotage that date."

~~~~~~

So, this was kinda awkward.

Killer was sitting on the edge of the couch, Horror's jacket on his lap. Since autumn was coming up, the sir was getting more colder, so Horror had decided to bring his jacket with him everywhere just in case. However, Horror had forgotten it at Geno's house, so Killer decided to wait for him there.

He had realized it wasn't a great idea on his part.

Dream was sitting next to him with his hands on his lap, swinging his feet back and forth. He was looking over at Nightmare, waiting for his younger brother to start talking.

Nightmare had his arms crossed and he was staring at the TV on the wall in front of them, trying to ignore Dream. He didn't want to have this discussion, not now, not ever. So, he was watching Spongebob intently, even though he hated that little sponge under the ocean.

Cross was sitting next to him, watching Nightmare. Nightmare had to start talking, it was part of the deal, he had still lost the first bet, this was the requirement.

And Cross had already summoned floating knifes all around the exit points of the room, Nightmare wasn't going to run off.

They _were_ going to have this chat.

"Hey," Cross said, nudging Nightmare.

Nightmare growled at him before sighing, turning towards Dream with an annoyed expression.

"Due to a bet that I have lost, I am being forced to converse with you," Nightmare summed up, crossing his arms, "Thus, we are here to discuss things."

"Thank you, Cross," Dream said, looking at Cross.

"No problem, you guys need to figure this out," Cross said, finishing off his hersey kiss.

"Do I have to do this?" Nightmare groaned, looking over at Cross.

"Yes," Cross said.

Killer watched Nightmare turn back to his brother in interest. Nightmare wasn't one who ever listened to anyone, so it was a miracle that Cross was being able to be controlled this easily without so much as a punch or threat towards Cross. Killer was confused, why was Nightmare being so nice towards Cross?

Dream, however, knew the answer. He knew his brother pretty well, despite how Nightmare treated him, not to mention he saw Geno's post. Nightmare definitely was taking an interest to Cross.

Nightmare never really 'crushed' on someone, but instead took an interest on their personality and acted differently then others when he liked someone romantically. He'd practically 'test' them to see if they were capable to being a good friend. And when he thought they were good enough, he'd say "You're my date now" and practically claim them. But, since it usually didn't go well, he had stopped doing that and stopped trying to even get close to people, since no one really understood him.

But Dream knew Cross, and he was actually pretty excited about it. Cross was a good guy for Nightmare to get along with, since Cross' mind works similar to Nightmare's.

And they really seemed to like to cuddle, but that was despite the point.

"I don't like you, ok, I'm done now," Nightmare said, starting to stand up.

"Aye!" Cross said, pulling him back onto the couch, "You should be happy that you at least you have a family member that cares about you! Geno's parents and brother died, and my Dad hated me! So sit your a*s down and appreciate the family you have, ok?"

Nightmare rolled his eyes but obeyed, sitting back down next to Cross and Dream.

"I hate you," Nightmare finally admitted, "I hate you because you were always so f*cking perfect to Mom and Dad! They always got you those new toys on Christmas while I got nothing, not even a stupid piece of coal! They always congratulated you and always said I had to be like you! You know why I hate you! Because of you, I hated myself throughout childhood! I hated how I was always the disappointing one, how I couldn't do anything right! I hate how I never could understand why I was the one who got hate, who I was the one no one ever wanted to be near!"

Nightmare was yelling at that point, his fists clenched as he stared down at his lap as he poured out emotions that were building over the years out of his mouth. It was clear this was his first time ever he had revealed his emotions to someone, and Cross was understanding him now.

Nightmare challenged people to prove to himself he wasn't worthless, so he constantly put people down to being himself up. He felt threatened by being near people because his parents never appreciated what he did.

He just wanted to be praised for once in his life.

"Why did they like you better than me?" Nightmare demanded, pointing at Dream, "Why did they make me leave our house and pay you to go to college? Why wasn't I good enough for anyone? Why... Why couldn't I just be loved?"

And for the first time in his life, Nightmare broke down.

~~~~~~

"I always keep extra beetles with me," Horror said, holding up two large bags of squirming, alive beetles.

WingedMisket gagged and looked away while Bubbly raised her eyebrows and Silica didn't react, she just instead took another puff of her cigarette with a bored expression.

"Where were you hiding those?" Bubbly asked in disbelief.

Horror unzipped his hoodie and opened it, showing multiple bags of alive insects on the inside. There was also a large ax strapped to the inside, along with a few small knifes.

"I am concerned for your sanity," WingedMisket said.

"I've seen worse," Silica chuckled.

"What I'm worried about is how he found that many beetles and managed to trap them without them leaving the bag," Bubbly said, "But that is good, we should put it into Edge's food."

"That's a great idea, let's do it!" WingedMisket said, high fiving her Captain.

"If I had my car, I'd be able to do a lot more," Horror laughed evily, "I have so many ideas to torture someone and this is the first time I have so many partners, this is going to be fun!"

"What have we unleashed onto the world?" WingedMisket muttered, staring at the bugs in horror.

"An evil geniuses," Bubbly said, "So, shall we get started?"

~~~~~~

"So, Blue," Lust said, "Are you excited about going on a sales call Monday?"

"Yeah!" Blue said, "I don't go on many of them so I'm excited to go with Dream!"

"Sounds like fun," Death said, "I was the last one hired by the Possessive branch before the merge, so I've only gone on two sales calls."

"Really?" Blue asked, "How was your first sales call?"

"Long," Death laughed, "It took an hour just to get the sale closed, so I'm pretty happy that I got out of it."

"Here's your drinks!" Bubbly said, popping out of nowhere with the drinks on a tray.

"Here's a Coke, a water, a Pepsi, and a fruit punch," Bubbly said, placing them into their respective places.

"No, he ordered a Pepsi, not a child's drink," Edge said, pushing the drink back.

"Actually, you ordered a Pepsi for him since you think he's an adult that's _too old_ for fruit punch," Bubbly said, "And if so, adults can order their own drinks, unless you think he's a child that needs to have want his babysitter is having. What is it, Edge?"

Edge and Bubbly seemed to have a stare down, her hand still around Blue's cup as she glared at him. Death, Blue, and Lust looked back and forth between the two, slightly afriad of what might go down.

Edge huffed and leaned back, his fingers that were around his fork snapping it clean in half.

He was pretty angry he couldn't argue that.

"Fine," He muttered, his eyes glowing slightly as he leaned towards Bubbly, " **But don't test me.** "

Bubbly smiled at him before flipping open her notebook, proceeding to ask for their food orders as if a threat wasn't thrown in her direction.

"Pasta," Edge said, smirking to himself, thinking he had ended the conversation with him winning.

"Um..." Lust said awkwardly, "The salad looks good, thanks."

"I'll have the chilli cheese dog," Death said, pulling at his shirt a bit.

"Can I please have the mac n cheese?" Blue asked her quietly, awkwardly glancing at Edge.

"You're orders will be out shortly," Bubbly said before walking off.

Lust glanced at Death with a worried expression, practically saying _"I think he's going to kill us! This was a bzd idea!"_

Death nodded in agreement. He usually wasn't afraid of anything, but seeing those practically sending death threats through their eyes, that made him very, _very_ uncomfortable.

"So, Death!" Blue said, quickly trying to lighten the mood, probably used to this by now, "Maybe we could go on a sales call someday!"

"Hehe, maybe..." Death said, pulling at the collar of his shirt.

After some more times of awkward glances and short lived conversations, the food arrived finally, Bubbly grinning at them as she set down their food.

Before they could do anything else, Edge suddenly lunged at Bubbly over the table, grabbing a fist full of her shirt and slamming her into a wall.

"WHAT THE F*CK DID YOU DO?" Edge yelled at her, a few floating bones surrounding her.

"W-What?" She asked, her eyes widening with fear.

"Edge, calm down!" Blue said, rushing up to pry him off the human.

"Dude, stop!" Death said, "She just gave us food!"

Edge didn't listen and sent a bone flying at Bubbly, it piercing her beanie and sticking it into the wall, tears rolling down her face.

"I didn't do anything!" She sobbed.

By then, all do the rest of the people who were eating there were panicking, some of them screaming at him to calm down while some of them backed away. The manager came out of his Office, demanding to know what was going on.

"THIS LITTLE SH*T PUT BUGS IN MY FOOD!" Edge screamed at the manager, pointing at his plate.

"There's no bugs in there!" The manager said, gesturing to the plate.

~~~~~~

Bubbly walked back into the room, adjusting her torn hat on her head.

"That went better then expected!" Bubbly said, "It's a good thing we took that time tying those strings around those beetles, or else that would've went really bad."

"Y'all should've been a wee bit more careful," Silica said, puffing on her cigarette.

"Nicely done!" Horror said, high fiving Bubbly, "The crying added, now Edge is banned from the restaurant!"

~~~~~~

Nightmare sobbed onto his brothers shoulder, who was rubbing circles soothingly onto his back. Killer and Cross had left the room to let them work it out, and they did. Nightmare spent some time screaming at Dream before Dream told him how he left his parents because of how they treated Nightmare, which he did, and now that it was all over and that he loved Nightmare. Nightmare then continued to sob, in which Dream had pulled his brother into a loving embrace.

"Dream really does care about his brother," Cross said, watching at the siblings bonded.

"He does..." Killer observed, "He really does care about him..."

And for the first time in Killer's relationship, he doubted his love for Horror.


	35. Chapter 34 - Autumn Party (Pt. 1)

It was officially autumn.

And Ink was rather excited.

He packed extra papers and paint to bring to work, to make some decorations for the season he loved. Ink just couldn't hold back his excitement for autumn. When he woke up that morning to see the leaves fluttering from the trees, he couldn't contain his cheer when he saw the orange leaves on the trees.

He even came to the Office at 5 in the morning to start decorating for the party. Since the branch had really good numbers, Tainted allowed them to have an autumn themed party, mostly for Ink, since loved it so much. He had already sent out a memo about it on Monday, so everyone was bringing in snacks. And since Fell was doing better, he was able to come to the party, too, so it was going to be fun.

Unfortunately for Ink, he was required to invite all of his workers, so that meant Edge as well. No matter how much he wanted to throw that jerk off the roof, he had to invite him too.

That was the only part of autumn he didn't like.

~~~~~~

Blue woke up to his alarm, him sitting up happily before turning off the alarm.

He and Edge slept inside of the same large sized bed, but since Edge hadn't come back from his angry drive last night, Blue was all alone inside of the large bed, him cuddling with his pillow. He would've been cuddling with his stuffed animals, but Edge said they were for kids and made Blue get rid of them.

Blue almost teared up thinking about it.

He really missed Mr. Bun Bun.

Everything inside of their shared house was for Edge. Edge wanted the red and black walls, Edge wanted the black curtains, and even Edge had chosen the house itself.

But, Blue was ok with that. It's not like he hated how dark and evil the house looked, because he totally didn't.

Ok, maybe he did, but he still cared about Edge, he didn't want to disappoint him.

But something Lust and Death had said made him rethink over it.

_"Why do you stay with Edge?" Lust said, "Because he didn't even consider you for a moment."_

_"He just wants to protect me!" Blue defended his Fiancé, "He thinks if I act like a child, I'll be hurt!"_

_"It just looks like he's annoyed by you," Death said, "It just looks like he's controlling you."_

_"He's not!" Blue said._

_"Who choose where to go to dinner tonight?" Death asked Blue._

_"Edge did," Blue said, "But that doesn't mean anything."_

_"Who choose what you wnated to drink?" Lust asked him next._

_"Edge did, but I'm fine with Pepsi!" Blue defended him again._

_"Who choose how you walk?"_

_"Edge does, but-"_

_"Who choose who you're allowed to talk to?"_

_"...Edge did."_

_"Who choose what kind of car you bought?"_

_"...Edge..."_

_"Who choose where you worked?"_

_"...He did..."_

_"Who choose what you did for prom..."_

_"..."_

_"Who did, Blue?" Death persisted._

_"Edge did,but just because he chooses some things doesn't mean he's a bad guy!" Blue said._

_"Has he ever said 'I love you' to you?" Lust asked Blue._

_Blue froze, thinking over their conversations._

_"Um... I think..." Blue said, "But I care about Edge, I'm sure he loves me!"_

_"Caring isn't the same as love," Death pointed out, drinking his water, "Do you love him, or do you just not want to disappoint him?"_

Blue couldn't get that last sentence put of his head.

Of course he loved Edge, right? If he didn't, then why did he marry him? Why did he get rid of so many things he liked for Edge?

To not disappoint him.

Blue shook his head before climbing out of the bed he didn't really like, changing out of his pajamas into his work clothes rather quickly. He then made himself some breakfast tacos, leaving some extras in the fridge for Edge with a note.

_'If you don't go to work, here's some breakfast from the Magnificent Blue!_

_~Love Blue'_

After Blue had made his Fiancé breakfast that probably wasn't going to be eaten, Blue made a beeline towards the door, climbing into his car and quickly turning the keys inside of it. Usually, whenever Edge ran off like that, he came home drunk in the middle of the night and started yelling at Blue, so Blue waited until he fell asleep and helped him,over his hangover.

Blue didn't like it when Edge was like that.

Blue halted in his tracks, the realization bubbling inside of his soul.

When _did_ he like Edge?

"No," Blue said to himself, shaking the thought away, "That's just doubts, all relationships have that."

Blue took one last look at his shared house, driving off with a note of uncertainty still lingering inside of his head.

Was he really happy with Edge?

~~~~~~

Blue didn't go directly to work.

He actually was going to his brothers house, Honey, and picking up his treat that Honey had made for his autumn party that day. Blue would've made it himself, but Edge didn't like sugar at the house, so he had thrown the bag away when Blue had bought it, along with some of the other sweets he had bought. Nothing dessert-like was allowed in the house.

So Blue could help the Office, he asked his brother to make a treat for his co-workers. He was rather excited when Honey had agreed, since Honey made lots of treats, but mostly brownies he never let Blue touch, because as he claimed, they would make him 'high'. Blue never really understood what he meant, but he listened to him anyway.

Honey lived in a small house on the edge of the city, unlike Blue, who lived smack dab right in the center of it all. Blue didn't like living in the city, but once again, Edge chose the location and not Blue.

His house had light orange walls and a grey roof, the windows were constantly covered by blinds. Honey didn't leave his house often, since his job was online, so it didn't surprise Blue that his orange car was inside of the driveway.

"Honey!" Bkue called, knocking on his brown door.

"I'm coming, hold on!" Honey yelled from inside.

Some bangs and shuffling could be heard before his older brother opened the door, leaning against the door frame. He was tall and skinny, with an orange hoodie along with baggy blue jeans. In his hand was a large tray covered by tinfoil, a bit of smoke drifting out from behind him in the house.

"How's my little bro doing?" Honey asked, rubbing Blue's head.

"The Magnificent Blue is going to have the best autumn party yet!" Blue said happily, "Do you have the snack?"

"Yup," Honey said, handing him the covered tray, "Made ya rice crispies. Have a fun party, bro, tell me how it went after work."

"Will do!" Blue said, hugging Honey before going back to his car, setting the tinfoil covered tray in the passengers seat before setting off for work finally, waving goodbye to his older brother.

Blue really liked his older brother. Sure, sometimes he got a bit lazy and he smoked a lot, but he really was there for Blue when Blue needed it. He always protected his little brother when he was in danger. Blue mostly listened to him, but not when he said Edge was abusive, because Blue swore to everyone, including himself, that his Fiancé was _not_ abusive.

After some time, Blue arrived at work, parking in his assigned parking spot before climbing out with the wrapped tray. He could tell that Edge wasn't there yet, and he probably won't be showing up at work that day, judging by how he was in one of his mad moods. Blue tried to comfort him,in these moods, but Edge needed space to cool down on these ones.

And alcohol.

Lots of alcohol to calm him down.

But Blue was pretty proud of himself. He was being more mature about people saying things about Edge, he was growing a bit used to it. He stopped crying now, he only teared up! That was good in his opinion.

Since Blue had to stop at his brothers house, which was the opposite direction of his job, he was the last one to arrive at work. And he was happily surprised by what he saw.

Ink had decorated the walls with paintings of trees and leaves, little folded leaves hanging from the ceiling. It was simple, but at the same time really nice. Blue thought it looked amazing.

"It's autumn!" Ink squealed, grabbing Blue when he walked in, "It's officially autumn and we're going to celebrate it!"

"It looks amazing in here Ink!" Blue said, "I'm so excited too! Your autumn parties are the best, probably because the Magnificent Blue is there!"

"It's autumn!" Ink cheered, tossing his arms into the air as he rushed away, giggling loudly.

"Hi Blue," Lust said, putting his hand over the phone to mute the call he was on, "You can out that in the Conference room, that's where we have all of the food set up at."

"Yay!" Blue said happily, walking to the Conference room.

There were tables set up against the wall with leaf table cloths on them, different kinds of food set up. Dust and Alphys were making a plate of tree decorated cookies look nice, while Sci was setting up multiple gallons of apple cider.

"Hi Blue," Sci said, noticing him first, "Ink's pretty excited about today, I don't think the apple cider is going to last throughout the party."

"It never does," Blue giggled, setting down his tray and removing the tinfoil, "Hey, Honey lied!"

"A-About what?" Alphys asked, looking over at him.

"He said he made rice krispies, he made brownies!" Blue said, gesturing towards the tray, "He pulled another prank on me."

"Huh," Dust said, looking over his shoulder, "They still looked pretty good, so I wouldn't flip out about it."

"I'm not flipping out," Blue said, "I'm just confused."

"I'm s-sure he just wanted t-to prank you a l-little bit," Alphys shrugged, adjusting her glasses, "But that's all right."

Sans walked into the room, a plate covered by a sheet of paper balanced on his head.

"Ayea," Sans said, "Whacha got there?"

"Brownies," Dust said, "How is that not falling off of your head?"

"I have good balance," Sans said, walking over to them before setting it onto the table, "And I have brownies too."

"Oh no," Blue said, "The Magnificent Blue messed up!"

Then Sans removed the paper, and they all groaned at his pun.

There wasn't _brownies_ on the paper plate, there was a bunch of _brown E's_ on it. They were lazily cute out of a piece of paper and scribbled brown with a marker, obviously done moments before.

"I just thought of it a minute ago," Sans chuckled, "Aren't I so smart?"

"Nice one," Sci said, high fiving him.

"Why?" Blue groaned, covering his face.

"I-I love working h-here," Alphys giggled.

~~~~~~

"I love autumn!" Ink giggled, sketching onto his piece of paper in front of him, which was on Lust's large desk.

"I know, I think you have an obsession at this point," Lust said, smiling at him before whispering, "So, how's he doing?"

Obviously, Lust couldn't ask how P.J was doing out loud. Since Error could possibly hear if his hearing was good, even though he was across the room, so Lust decided to whisper.

"Not at work," Ink whispered, "I'll text you about him later."

"Ok," Lust said before the phone ringing, him answering it.

"Hey, Ink," Cross said from his desk, "When are we starting the party this year?"

"At 2," Ink said, "Cause we need to work beforehand. So, we do some work, then party time!"

Everyone in the Office cheered or hooted, rather excited to start their party. After all, a party meant no work for them, so they were pretty excited about that.

If only they knew how different the party was going to be then they expected.


	36. Chapter 35 - Autumn Party (Pt. 2)

It was party time.

And boy, everyone at the Office was excited.

They had all turned their desk phones to automatic voicemail and turned off their computers, neatly stacking away their papers. They had the whole Office for the party, and Ink had some party games planned. He was obviously the most excited, since he adored this holiday.

"Yay!" Ink cheered, hugging the large gallon of apple cider.

"You might spill it!" Sci said, rushing over to keep the gallon stable.

~~~~~~

Honey hummed as he walked into his kitchen, a soft smile on his face. He felt pretty good today. From managing to make pretty good rice krispies to making _special_ brownies with a certain ingredient, he was doing pretty good.

But, that all went downhill when he opened up the fridge and realized what mistake he had did hours ago.

Hegave Blue the brownies, not the rice krispies.

"My pot brownies!" Papyrus screeched, "I gave them to Blue! Everyone is going to get high!"

~~~~~~

"Even though my brown-E's are great," Sans said, "I'll take one of Blue's brownies."

Sans grabbed one and placed it onto his plate, turning to Alphys and saying another pun. She laughed slightly, adjusting her glasses.

"Lust, your shirt is on the table!" Dream called out to Lust, who was looking around his desk for his shirt.

"Thank you!" Lust yelled, quickly running into the Conference room to retrieve his shirt.

"So, why does Ink like autumn so much?" Horror asked Lust as Lust slipped his shirt back on, him eating a while brownie in just a few bites.

"He just really likes it," Lust said shrugging, "Like how you said you like meat. There's not an exact reason, you just like it because you do, you just do. And he has an obsession on it, so we have fun."

"Wait, since when did Nightmare acknowledge his brother's existence?" Horror asked, gesturing towards the other side of the room.

Lust glanced over to see that the two brothers were actually talking to each other for the first time in the Office. And both of them were smiling too, not frowning or shouting like Nightmare usually did.

He seemed a lot tamer then usual when he wasn't talking to Cross. Usually, whenever he wasn't talking to Cross, he looked in a bad mood constantly, but he wasn't talking to Cross and he looked generally happy.

It caught both of them off guard, to be honest.

"Oh," Cross said, overhearing their conversation as he was grabbing a brownie and a cookie, "I forced him and Dream to work it out last night at Geno's house. There was a lot of yelling and crying, but they worked it through."

"That's nice," Lust said, "I'm glad, I was upset at Nightmare for ignoring Dream. Family's important."

At that moment Killer walked in with Sci, who was laughing slightly at a joke Killer had said. Sci was finishing up a piece of pizza before he grabbed a brownie, nibbling on the edge.

"You should get one of these," Sci said, "They're actually really good."

"Vegan," Killer said, shaking his head, "Sorry, I don't know the ingredients in them, can't trust them."

"Eh, it's alright," Sci said, "I'll go give one to Fell."

He grabbed one onto a napkin and walked out towards Fell, who was talking to Death.

"Hey, do you want a brownie?" Sci asked his friend.

"Nah, I'm good, I don't like brownies too much," Fell said.

"And I'm not hungry, I just had three slices of pizza," Death said when Sci offered him the piece.

"Oh, I'll just eat it then," Sci said, quickly gulping down the brownie since he already had touched it.

"So, how many guys were there?" Death asked Fell.

"Um... Five," Fell said, "They got me pretty good too, attacked me right outside of the bowling place because I looked like easy LV. But I taught them a few lessons!"

Sci narrowed his eyes, taking a sip,of water. Fell said there was nine before, and that they had mugged him on his way home. That story was completely different.

Was he hiding something?

~~~~~~

**30 minutes later**

~~~~~~

The pot had kicked in by then.

The people who had eaten the brownies were Blue, Sans, Nightmare, Dream, Horror, Ink, Sci, and Geno.

And after 30 minutes, it had kicked into their systems.

"Heeeeey," Sans said to Death, who was standing inside of the kitchen next to a wobbly Geno.

"You ok?" Death asked him, pulling at his newly bought hood.

"Knooooock knock," Sans said.

"Who's there?" Death sighed.

"THE DOOR!" Sans yelled, his eye glowing a bright blue as the door flung out of it's hinges and slammed into Death, him yelling in mostly surprise, not pain.

Geno broke out in laughter, slowly sinking to the floor a little bit each time a howl of laughter errupted from his teeth. Once he reached the floor he lay on his back, still laughing loudly with no signs of stopping. He was holding a bowl of jello that had sunk down with him, it sitting on top of his ribcage.

"Sans, what the heck?" Death said, standing up.

"THAT'S F*CKING HILARIOUS!" Geno yelled angrily, sticking his whole hand into the jello bowl and slamming it into his teeth.

"Did I say corn already?" Sans whispered, tilting his head.

"Are you guys drunk?" Death asked them in confusion, looking back and forth between them.

"The door is!" Sans yelled, hovering the door up from the ground and slamming it into death again.

"COMFEDY!" Geno tried to yell the word 'comedy', but it came out muffled due to the jello.

He then rolled to his left towards the bathrooms, him pushing open the door to the mens restroom before he continued rolling halfway inside, stopping abruptly.

"I can't use toilets since I'm a skeleton!" Geno laughed, "And the only guys here are skeletons! What a rip off! I want my money back!"

"Geno, Sans, are you guys ok?" Death asked, crouching down next to Geno, who was halfway in the bathroom and halfway out.

"THE DOOR!" Sans screeched again, attacking Death with the bathroom door this time.

~~~~~~

Meanwhile, the other people in the Office were having their own problems with the now high office workers.

The first was Fell with Sci, who had two brownies.

And boy, whatever was inside of them was strong.

"I _am_ the chair King!" Sci announced.

"Dude, get down from there," Fell said, looking up at him.

"I didn't just say chicken nuggets!" Sci abruptly said, throwing a paper ball at Fell, "You didn't hear _anything_!"

While Fell was dropping off something in Sci's car, Sci had managed to stack all of the Office chairs up and was sitting on top of them, like a throne, his head grazing the ceiling. Fell was standing at the base of the large structure, looking up at him with an amused expression.

"Sci, you should get down from there!" Fell said.

Sci didn't seem to hear him, instead he was staring at the wall with intent, as if he would die if he looked away.

"Sci, are you even listening?" Fell asked, crossing his arms.

"Theeeeeee fairies, they told me everything," Sci said, "Time baby is in control, not us!"

"Does this usually happen at parties 'round here?" Fell asked, looking over at Alphys, who was staring up at Sci.

"Um, n-no..." Alphys said in shock, "Someone m-might've s-spiked the apple cider o-or something..."

Suddenly, Sci started to tip over, a light snoring coming from his as it became apparent that he had fell asleep. However, he became unstable and started to fall off his great pile of chairs, in which Fell quickly shuffled a little to the left to catch him, grunting in pain from Sci hitting one of his wounds.

"A-Are you ok?" Alphys asked him.

"Yeah," Fell said, hoisting Fell up to secure him in his arms, "He's definitely drunk or high or something, so I'm going to take him home."

"You l-live w-with him?" Alphys asked.

Fell blushed, looking away, "For now! It's the doctors orders!"

"Ok," Alphys said, "I-I hope he g-gets over whatever I-is inside o-of his system."

"I do too, bye Alphys," Fell said before he walked out of the Office with an unconscious Sci in his arms.

~~~~~~

The next person having a problem with someone who was high was Killer, who was trying to deal with Dream.

Dream was sitting inside of the place where his chair was supposed to be tucked into his desk, half chewing on a ruler.

"Dream, give me the ruler," Killer said, kneeling down next to his desk.

"No!" Dream hissed, "I need to lose height!"

"Dream," Killer tried to reason, "If you give me the ruler I'll go get you another brownie."

"Brownies give you flying chickens!" Dream said, "No flying chickens, they're the reason the curious cat died! The surrounded it and shot it to death!"

"I don't think that happens," Killer said, laughing slightly.

"It's in a movie!" Dream said, nibbling on the ruler.

"What movie had a bunch if chickens ganging up on a curious cat and killing it?"

"A Twilight and Bee Movie crossover."

Killer couldn't contain his laughter. That was so random and it had caught him off guard, so he was a chuckling mess.

"You like Twilight, don't you Squidward?" Dream continued with his randomness, giving Killer a funny face.

"What am I going to do with you?" Killer asked himself, quieting down his laughter.

"The questions life will always answer," Dream said, crawling out from under his desk and laying on Killers thighs, "I'm embracing my inner T-Rex, meow."

"Aha!" Killer exclaimed as he snatched the ruler from Killer's hands, quickly throwing it across the Office.

"I don't approve of this!" The shorter skeleton said from his lap, face planting his face into Killer's chest, "Now you're a pillow. I'm tired."

"Dre-"

"Hush pillow."

~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Error had chased Ink to the bathroom, who had suddenly ran in there with no explanation and started to hug the toliet.

"What are you doing?" Error asked, pulling out his phone and started to record this.

"I'm marrying the toilet!" Ink declared, "He's the perfect husband! He never cheats, and he's a great listener! He also can deal with a lot of Crap!"

"Says your Mom!" Geno yelled from the doorway, even though they were close enough to talk normally.

"Ink, was there alcohol here and did you get drunk?" Error asked him.

Ink started to giggle loudly, hugging the toilet as he did so.

"What's funny?" Error asked him, walking up next to him and sitting down.

"You're skull is really big and wavey!" Ink giggled, reaching out and poking it, "It loooooooks like your floating!"

"Holy Crap your drunk or something," Error said, "Here, let's get you up."

"Lord, beer me strength!" Ink cried out as Error hoisted him up.

"Don't let goooooooo Jack..." Ink cried, wrapping his arms and legs around Error's torso, "Dooooon't let go!"

"You're so wasted," Error laughed, wrapping his hands around Ink before slipping his phone back into his pocket, "Someone spiked something hardcore inside of something."

"Oh, that would explain it," Death said, picking up the loudly laughing Geno into his arms, "He does look high though, I think someone put a lot of alcohol or weed inside of something that these two ate."

"Weeds such a funny word," Geno laughed, resting his head on Death's chest, "I like funny words!"

"Funny words are funny!" Ink said, giggling with Geno.

"Aren't they!" Geno giggled a bit louder then Ink.

They both continued giggling with each other, it slowly getting louder and louder until they were howling with laughter. Death and Error simply watched them with amused, yet confused expressions.

"I should've kept my phone recording," Error sighed.

~~~~~~

Lust was sitting at his desk, searching around for his keys, which he didn't seem to be able to find. Meanwhile, Horror was laying on his desk, playing with two pencils.

"Sally, will you marry me?" Horror said in a low pitched voice, shaking one of the pencils.

"No Tim," He then said in a high pitched voice, "I don't love you, I love Ryan."

"Nuuuuuu!" Horror said, shaking the other pencil.

"Where did I put my keys?" Lust muttered, rummaging around his desk.

"Sally, goodbye!" Horror said as he placed one of the pencils at the edge of the desk.

"No, don't do it!" He said in his Sally voice, shaking the other pencil.

Lust stopped for a second to watch him, an amused grin on his face as he watched Horror flung one of the pencils off his desk.

"Horror, you're so high!" Lust laughed, "And drunk too!"

"Oh, hey, dudett," Horror whispered, shuffling his body on the desk to turn to Lust, "Wanna hear a super secretly secret?"

"Sure," Lust said, putting down a few papers and turning his attention towards him.

"But whatever you do, don't tell Lust," Horror whispered.

"I won't," Lust whispered back, eager to hear what he was going to say.

"I like Lust," Horror whispered, "A lot..."

"Hold on," Lust quickly said, pulling out his phone and starting to record, "Repeat what you said, please?"

When Lust had worked at the strip club, he learned how to tell if someone was high, drunk, or both. He also learned how to deal with them when they were like that. So, it was pretty easy for Lust to figure out what to do with Horror, which was let him go until it wore off. And, of course, record this moment because he's been waiting for him to say it for a bit now.

"I like Lust, a lot!" Horror said, not seeming to notice the camera, "He's really cute, and I love his laugh, and his smile sparkles, and I was planning on throwing Death off the roof and rescuing Lust from that relationship. Don't teeeell Lust, but I want to kiss him so badly."

"I won't tell him," The receptionist giggled before his hand grasped his keys, "Oh, there they are. Horror, we're going to my house, let's go."

~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Dust was dealing with Blue, and Cross was dealing with Nightmare in the Conferance room.

"But your so comfy!" Noghtmare whined, hugging Cross' leg closer to him.

Nightmare was laying chest down on the floor, hugging Cross' leg. Cross was standing at the table and was trying to figure out what the heck had down something to half of their workers with Dust. Cross would try to walk to another table, but Nightmare holding his leg stopped him.

"Nightmare, can you let go of my foot?" Cross asked, a light blush on his skull, "I need to find out what did that to you."

"But your leg is the best leg!" Nightmare said, yanking Cross' leg closer to him.

That caused Cross to fall backwards onto his back, Nightmare bringing more of his leg into his embrace. This was just confusing Cross more then anything. Why his leg, of all body parts?

"Nightmare, let to of my leg!" Cross said, trying to push Nightmare off.

"Nooooooooo!" Nightmare whined, "I don't wanna! Your a meanie!"

While that was occurring, Dust was trying to get Blue's attention. Blue seemed really out of it, him slowly rocking back and forth in his seat. He had a dazed expression on his face, not noticing Dust next to him.

"Hey, Blue," Dust said, poking him.

No response.

"Blue!" Dust said.

No response.

"Bl-"

"I SAID NO!" Blue suddenly snapped, biting Dust's fingers.

"Can you let go of my fingers?" Dust asked him, not really affected by the sudden act.

"Nf," Blue muttered, biting down on his hand.

Suddenly, Blue's phone rang, him not making any move to answer it. So, Dust had to take matters into his own hand, reaching over to the table and grabbing Blue's sparkly blue phone.

"Hello?" Dust asked.

 _"Who is this?"_ A males voice asked.

"I'm Dust, Blue's co-worker," Dust introduced himself.

 _"Can you put Blue on, I'm his brother, Honey?"_ The voice asked.

"Not really, he's busy," Dust said, watching as Blue chomped down on the side of his hand and gnawed on it.

_"Well, tell him to NOT eat the brownies I gave him."_

"Oh, so that's what it was!"

_"What?"_

"I've been trying to figure out what had something inside of it, and it turns out its the brownies. Thanks."

_"Oh no, I'm sorry, I got it mixed up. How many people ate them?"_

"Half the Office, including Blue. Whatever you put inside of them made half of us really crazy."

_"How's Blue doing?"_

"He is currently chewing on my hand, I think he's hungry, but I wasn't letting him eat anything in case it made him more high."

"Heh heh mweh!" Blue laughed for no reason, gnawing down the right side of Dust's hand like some sort of bone with meat on it.

_"Oh no. I'm so sorry, I'll never do that again. Did anyone get hurt?"_

"Well, other than my arm, no. Don't worry, I've been watching over Blue so he doesn't get hurt."

_"Thank you. Is his Fiancé there?"_

"No, he hasn't been here today. Thankfully."

_"That's good, he would've taken advantage of it. Can you do me a solid, Dust?"_

"Sure."

_"Take him to your house to recover. I don't want him near Edge in that state since he'd probably get raped, and he'd get even more high at my house. So, just watch over him until he gets over it then drop him off at my house, I'll tell Edge there was an emergency with our parents."_

"But Blue's parents walked out on him when he was a baby, he told me that."

_"Edge doesn't know that since he doesn't listen to Blue."_

"Oh, that's smart. I'll get going to my house with him, thanks for telling me."

_"Please keep him safe."_

"I will, I'll drive him to your house tomorrow."

The call ended as Dust put the phone back down, turning to Cross, who was on the floor and trying to pry Nightmare off of him with a furious purple blush.

"Hey," Dust said, "It was the brownies, Blue's brother mixed up his high brownies and his rice krispies."

"That makes sense," Cross said.

"C'mon Blue, let's get going," Dust said, taking his hand away from Blue and picking him up into his arms.

"Mweh," Blue said, chewing on Dust's shoulder.


	37. Chapter 36 - Recovering (Pt. 1)

Cross was elected to take care of Nightmare until he recovered. Unfortunately for Cross, Nightmare never slept, so he had to deal with a very high Nightmare until it wore off.

After he helped Grillby, Sans boyfriend, to carry Sans out to his car, he closed up the Office and managed to convince Nightmare to sit in the backseat so he didn't cause a crash.

However, getting him _out of the car_ was a completely different story, one that Cross didn't like.

"Nightmare, get out of the backseat!" Cross ordered.

"Screw society!" Nightmare yelled.

"Nightmare it's like 9 o'clock, I want to go to bed," Cross whined, "Just go inside."

"No!" Nightmare said, "No, No, No, No!"

"Yes, yes, and yes!" Cross said.

"Hah!" Nightmare yelled, "You forgot a no, I win!"

Cross groaned and grabbed Nightmare, trying to pull him out of the car. Nightmare used his tentacles and arms to grab the front seat and keep himself inside of the car. The other skeleton quickly gave up, knowing that he wouldn't be able to get him out on his own. Death was too busy dealing with Geno, so he couldn't help him.

"What can I do to get you out of this car?" Cross asked him.

"I'm in the mood for cuddling," Nightmare said, "Pick me up and carry me inside."

"But I can't do that."

Nightmare crossed his arms and pouted, scooting away from Cross, "Then I'm not leaving this here bus!"

"That's a car," Cross corrected him, "And you weigh too much, I had to drag you out of the Office already, my arms hurt."

"Fine, I'll take off some weight."

"How would you-?"

Cross stopped mid-sentence, watching his fellow monster in confusion.

"Oh my god you're melting!" Cross panicked.

It did look like Nightmare was melting, the goo on his body started to drip at an incredibly fast rate. Nightmare just sat there as it started to form a puddle underneath him, while Cross was having a panic attack.

"He's melting! Oh no, what do I do? He's melting and he's going to die in a puddle of himself! Do I call 911? What-"

"Upsies!"

Cross' pacing and screeching was stopped by Nightmare saying "Upsies," making him turn towards him in surprise.

And there sat a skeleton that was Nightmare.

He was a bit shorter and more skinnier, and Cross could see the resemblance to Dream. He was about the same height as Dream, with a golden head band around his skull with a moon shape cut out of it. The short skeleton was wearing a dark purple, almost black shirt with gold rimming that matched his boots. He was also wearing a pair of black pants that were tucked into his boots.

"Upsies!" Nightmare repeated, sticking out his arms.

Cross blinked a few times, staring at him.

"Senpai, what happened to you?" He asked, confusion fluttering inside of his soul.

"I want up! Now!" Nightmare whined, wiggling his fingers.

Cross groaned before reaching over and picking up Nightmare, who was more lighter without the goo covering his body. Nightmare immediately wrapped his arms and legs around Cross' torso, burying his face into his clothing with a happy giggle.

"You act like a child when you're high," Cross said as he walked towards the mansion.

Out of nowhere, Nightmare started to sing the icarly theme song, tapping his hands on Cross' back in tune with his singing. Cross only smiled at him before setting him down onto the couch.

Well, he attempted to, Nightmare wouldn't let go of him.

"Nightmare, let go of me," Cross said, trying to pry off his arms from him.

"No, I said upsies and that's what I demand!" Nightmare yelled, wiggling around in his grasp, "The singing mushrooms wouldn't agree!"

"Cross, I just need to go get us some foo-"

Suddenly, Nightmare let go, him plopping onto the couch.

"Food, then upsies!" He demanded.

"I didn't agree to babysitting an high five year old child," Cross muttered, walking into the kitchen.

~~~~~~

"My spine hurts..." Death grumbled, rubbing his spine gingerly.

He was sitting on Geno's bed next to the sleeping skeleton, rubbing some of his bones in pain. Sans had attacked him with multiple doors at least seven times, and it hurt really, really bad. Especially when Stinky had jumped into his arms and made all of his bones hurt even more.

Aftwr he and gotten inside of the house, Geno plopped onto the bed and immediately fell asleep, spread across the large bed like a starfish, he didn't even bother to climb underneath the blankets. So, Death slipped him under the blankets and put a pillow under his head before he sat down to try and relax before going to his room to sleep.

Suddenly, something landed on his land, making him look down, expecting to see Stinky's beady little eyes looking up at him. But instead, he saw Geno's arm wrapped around his waist.

Wait, what?

The cloaked skeleton looked over too see that Geno had unconsciously wrapped his arms around his waist in his sleep, unaware of what he was even doing.

"This is going down into history," Death said.

He grabbed his phone from his nightstand and held it into the air, taking a selfie of himself with Geno inside of the picture.

There was always the option of posting it onto his social media, or showing it to Geno later to embarrass him. However, what if Geno snatched his phone from him and deleted it?

So, he instead set it as his lock screen.

Oh, he was going to _torture_ Geno with this picture.

Right after he milked out this moment for all it's worth.

Death slipped under the covers quickly, making sure to keep Geno's arms around his body. He then brought Geno against his chest, cuddling him close to him before he closed his eye sockets and slowly drifted into a happy sleep.

~~~~~

Lust closed the car door, hoisting Horror up and wrapping an arm around his shoulders to keep him upright.

"I haaaaaate McDonalds!" Horror slurred, his whole body leaning against Lust.

"You're too heavy for me, don't do that!" Lust said, crouching slightly under the weight.

"That clown is my spirit animal," Horror said, stopping walking completely and practically flopping on top of Lust.

Lust gave an inhuman screech as he fell to the grass under the weight, unable to hold up both Horror and his weight. Suddenly, a loud snoring was heard as Horror passed out on top of Lust.

He tried to get up but Horror's weight kept him down. After that long day and the work he had put into it, poor Lust was exhausted. There was no way he'd be able to get Horror up and into the house.

So, Lust sighed and gave up, laying back down onto the grass and staring up at the smoke filled sky. He missed the star filled sky, it was hidden behind a thick layer of factory created smoke. His neighborhood wasn't inside of a good place, you couldn't see the stars and most of the grass was dead, not to mention the air contently smelled of chemicals. He lived right next to a bunch of factories down the street, so they had affected the air. He wasn't on the good side of town, but the house was pretty cheap. He had to buy a lot of medications for his Mother, so he saved money by living there so he could spend the money on medications instead.

Lust often put his Mothers needs in front of his own. He loved his Mother dearly and didn't want to see her go so soon. After his Father had died a year ago, it was just them two, and he was determined to keep her alive as long as possible. She kept insisting he buy himself something nice for once, but he ignored her.

After his small break, he managed to push Horror off and stand up, hauling up his co-worker with him before bringing him up with him, dragging him inside to the best of his ability.

"Mom!" Lust yelled as he walked in, dumping Horror onto the couch near the door, "I'm home!"

"Hi sweetie," He weak voice wavered from her room, "How was your party?"

Lust lazily threw a blanket over Horror before planting a small kiss on his cheek, quickly rushing into his Mothers room.

"It was good," Lust said, sitting down in the chair next to her bed before kissing her forehead, "How was your day, see anything interesting on the news?"

They only had one T.V inside of the house, so Lust had put it inside of his Mothers room. She said that he should put it into the living room so he could watch it himself, but he insisted. Not to mention she was too weak to pick it up and move it herself, so it stayed within her room.

"I watched a puppy get saved from a fire," She said, sitting up slightly, "But tell me all about your party! How was it?"

"Well, Blue's brother, Honey, the one who fell down the stairs, he made pot brownies and accidently got half of us high. I didn't eat any of them though, so I'm fine," Lust told her, "But Ink got high and started laughing so hard he hit his head on a wall, and Blue was trying to bite off Dust's hand."

She laughed with a horse voice, coughing a few times between each laugh. She then grabbed a cup of water Lust was holding out to her and sipped down a few small sips.

"But you know that Horror guy I was telling you about?" Lust told her, "He got high and now he has to stay over here, he's asleep on the couch right now. You can probably meet him in the morning."

"That's nice, I can't wait to meet him," She said, "He sounds like a nice guy, sweetie."

"He is," Lust said, smiling at her, "Horror is a really nice guy."

~~~~~~

**The next morning**

~~~~~~

When Killer woke up naked in a bed, he knew he screwed up.

He screwed up bad.

He knew he especially screwed up when he felt the lump next to him shift a bit.

What had he done?

Killer ran over his memories from last night, trying to figure out why he was in bed with someone else.

He had to drop off Dream at his house, so he drove to his house and helped him inside. Then Dream kept being stupid, so he had to stay a bit longer to watch over him until he fell asleep. Then Dream said he was cold and dragged Killer into bed to cuddle...

Oh...

Oh no...

Killer sat up in a panic, looking around.

Oh god.

He was in Dreams bed.

 _Naked_.

He then continued the memory, remembering how he had thought Dream was so cute...

And he kissed him...

And started to take off his shirt...

He took _advantage_ of Dream being high?

Killer sighed, burying his skull into his hands. What kind of person was he? Not only did he fake advantage of an innocent person when they accidentally got high due to pit brownies, he also cheated on his boyfriend he was trying to chase after for years!

Actually, maybe it was a mistake. Maybe Killer had gotten drunk at a bar and had a one night stand, one that he didn't know and would never meet again.

However, that possibility was quickly gone after Dream had sat up next to him, naked as well, groaning as he rubbed his skull.

"Ugh..." Dream groaned, squinting his eyes opened.

His eyes then shot open as he realized the situation he was in. He was naked in a bed next to another naked skeleton, his head was pounding, and he felt like throwing up.

"Eep!" Dream yelped, grabbing the blanket to cover his ribcage.

"Yeah, I know..." Killer grumbled in shame, not removing his hands from his face.

"Did we...?" Dream asked, a bright yellow blush covering his face.

"Yeah..." Killer admitted, looking to the side, "Do you remember anything from last night?"

"I remember... Um... Helping set up Ink's party..." Dream said, struggling to bring up the fuzzy images within his mind, "But after that, not really... Something about Twilight though..."

"Blue's brother accidentally gave us pot brownies," Killer explained, slightly glancing over, "And you, well, ate one. And got pretty high. You chewed on a ruler and threw up on your carpet."

"Did we just strip and sleep, or did we actually...?"

"We did the dirty deed, yeah..." Killer admitted with a grey blush on his cheeks.

"Oh my god!" Dream said, covering his face with a pillow.

"I'm so sorry..." Killer mumbled.

Silence engulfed the room, both of them sitting in shame of what had just happened. Dream wasn't stupid, he knew that Killer had obviously taken advantage of him high.

He just didn't know how to react.

He really liked Killer, he enjoyed hanging out with him. But after what had just happened, Dream felt a bit uneasy.

Well, it was probably the after effects of the drug taking affect, making him feel like Crap, but still. Killer took advantage of him.

But, then again...

He looked so shameful about it...

And Dream was a pretty forgiving guy, so he wasn't really mad at Killer. Of course, he was rather embarrassed for obvious reasons, but he wasn't mad.

"It's fine..." Dream sighed, lowering the pillow, "I'm just a bit, you know, embarrassed."

"I understand," Killer said, "Was that your first time?"

"...Yeah..."

"Oh my god I'm such a horrible person!" Killer yelled, covering his face again, "I can't believe I did that!"

"Don't put yourself down, it was late at night!" Dream tried to comfort him, "And you might've gotten something inside of your system!"

"But I screwed up so badly," Killer groaned, "I let you get high then I hopped into bed with you when I had a boyfriend, I'm a terrible monster."

~~~~~~

Killer watched the coffee slowly poor into the cup, him glancing over at Dream, who was sitting at the counter, drinking some water with a pill to help it go down. He was wearing a baggy golden night shirt that went down to his knees and dark blue slippers. Meanwhile, Killer had to borrow some of his clothes while his dirty ones were being washed, so he was wearing a light yellow shirt and baggy blue jeans. What Killer had taken note of was that not many rhings in his house were shiny, which threw him off guard. He thought there would be shiny things everywhere, judging by how Dream brought home at least ten everyday, so he was confused but didn't ask about it.

"So, what do you want to eat?" Killer asked.

"I can make myself breakfast," Dream said.

"I'm already up and about, not to mention you're still recovering," Killer said, opening his fridge, "So, what do you want to eat?"

"A smoothie would be fine," Dream said, smiling softly to himself.

He liked this. Waking up to someone asking how he was, waking up to someone making him breakfast. It was nice, knowing that he was with someone who really cared about him.

Sure, his head hurt a lot and he was pretty sure he was going to vomit, but that pain was distant now. His parents were jerks that wanted him to become a doctor, which was the opposite of what he wanted. He couldn't handle seeing blood, he would freak out. Not to mention how horribly they treated Nightmare. He knew they never cared about their children, they just wanted to brag about their child to others.

So this, this was nice.

"What's this?" Killer asked, holding up a container full of pink and red goo.

"Smashed worms," Dream said, gulping down his water, "You know that really cute bird from that park where you made the ranger angry? Well, I brought the little birdie home and now it's my new pet! I named him Steve."

Killer stifled a laugh, covering his teeth as he bent over.

"You named him _Steve_?" Killer laughed, "Didn't you want to name him anything creative?"

"I do have one name!" Dream said, covering his face, "But I'm saving it for my kid-"

Suddenly Dream froze, him setting down the cup onto the counter.

"Did you use protection, Killer?"


	38. Chapter 37 - Recovering (Pt. 2)

Ink sat up in a daze, his head pounding rather painfully. He was laying in an unknown bedroom, the blue and black sheets draped over him. The design reminded him of someone he knew, but he couldn't focus with that stupid headache of his.

"Ink," A voice said next to him, "Are you doing alright?"

Ink turned to see Error shuffling over to his bed from the doorway, holding a cup of water and a pill, a concerned look spread across his features.

"My head hurts..." Ink grumbled, rubbing the back of his skull as he slowly sat up, "Why does my head hurt?"

"Blue's brother drugged the brownies," Error explained, sitting on the edge of the bed and holding out the items in his hands, "You and some others got high."

"So you're trying to drug me again?" Ink grumbled.

"No!" Error said, "This is for your headache, I promise. If you want I can go grab the bottle and you can compare it to the others in there. I wouldn't try to drug you, that guy already did."

"...Fine..."

Ink eyed the water and pills for a bit before finally grabbing them, his fingers brushing against Error's hands as he did so. He usually wouldn't trust Error in normal circumstances, but this situation obviously wasn't normal. Waking up in his ex's house after accidentally getting high wasn't a normal situation he participated in every Friday night.

But the worst part was he didn't remember any of the autumn party.

Well, in his opinion, anyway.

"Thanks..." Ink grumbled reluctantly, quickly downing the pill before drinking the rest of the fresh, cold water.

"Do you want to know what happened at the party?" Error asked, pulling out his phone, "I got a few recordings in here and there."

"Do I want to see?" Ink asked.

"Yes, yes you do," Error grinned.

He clicked a few buttons before handing Ink the phone. Ink pressed play on the video, unaware that when Error had given him his phone, he had scooted next to him and their sides were lightly brushing each other.

The first video was of Ink and the tolit, him hugging it and screaming rathee loudly. It was only a minute long, but Ink felt pretty embarrassed after that single video.

And that was only video _one._

"Oh no!" Ink laughed nervously, "I got really high!"

"Oh, yeah, it gets more interesting," Error said, clicking on the next video.

The next video was Ink laying down on the floor, Alphys standing next to him. He was throwing up pencils, them hitting his skull and bouncing off at multiple angles.

_"I-Ink, p-please stop!" Alphys said, kneeling down to take the pencils from the manager._

_Ink shook his head, throwing a pencil at her._

_"Pen army, attack!" Ink yelled, pointing at Alphys._

_"Those a-are pen-" Alphys tried to say, but was interrupted by Ink randomly yelling unintelligible noises._

_"You are under arrest!" Ink yelled before rolling over, hitting his head into the dark blue carpet, "For I am an Ompa Lompa!"_

And the video ended there.

"Why did you have to record me?" Ink muttered, blushing from embarrassment.

"Because you should be informed of what you did," Error laughed, "There's more videos."

Before Ink could answer, his phone rang, him slipping his hand into his pocket to grasp it. He had nine unread messages and four voicemails, all from the same person.

_Ink, where are you?_

_Ink, hello!_

_Ink, you have to pick up P.J!_

_Ink, are you ok?_

_You seriously need to come, it's 11 at night and I'm worried about you!_

_Where the heck are you?_

_Answer your phone!_

_Are you ok?_

_Did something happen?_

"Crap!" Ink yelled, throwing the blankets off of him and stumbling out of bed.

"What's wrong?" Error asked him.

"I was supposed to pick up something really important last night!" Ink yelled, bolting into the hall and slamming into a wall.

He didn't pay attention to the pain in his bones as he practically flew down the stairs, stumbling down the last few and face planting at the bottom.

"Ink, wait!" Error yelled, chasing after him.

"No time!" Ink yelled, slamming open his front door and running outside, "WHERE'S MY CAR?"

"I couldn't drive two cars at once!" Erroe said, "Calm down!"

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? YOU CALM DOWN! I HAVE TO GO GET IT NOW! GIVE ME YOUR KEYS!" Ink yelled, shaking Error violently.

"Ok!" Error said, grabbing Ink to stop him, "But I'm coming with you! I need my car!"

"I don't care! I have to go now!" Ink yelled, grabbing the keys Error was holding out and ran towards the car.

~~~~~~

"Here ya go, nerd."

"Heh, thanks."

Fell was standing next to the bed, leaning over with Sci's glasses in his hands. He gently set them against Sci's skull, applying two new pieces of tape to keep them up. Sci smiled at him a he did so, blushing slightly.

Sci's phone blasted the Doctor Who theme song, which was his ringtone.

"Really nerd, you watch Doctor Who?" Fell asked, "Not even I watch that show with a Tardis!"

"How do you know what that show is?" Sci asked, "Much less a Tardis!"

"Shut up!" Fell said, looking away as Sci answered his phone.

"H-"

"SCI!" Dream screeched from the phone.

"Dear god!" Sci yelped, jumping from the sudden loud noise.

"Sci!" Dream yelled again, "Do you know where Ink is?"

"No," Sci said, confusion spreading across his face, "Why?"

"I have a big problem I need his help with!" Dream said, "Wait, you helped out Ink when he was pregnant, right?"

"Um... Yeah, why?" Sci asked.

"I need you to come alone over to my house right now!"

"But w-"

"Just come!"

And he hung up.

"So, it looks like I'm going to Dream's house now..." Sci said, staring down at his phone.

"Want me to drive you?" Fell asked.

"Someone has to watch Scirus," Sci said, "Just take care of him for a little while, I think Dream is having a crises."

"Sure thing, King of the Office Chairs."

"Please stop calling me that."

~~~~~~

"Where is *huff* he?" Ink asked, huffing as he threw open the shop door.

"He's over here," PurpleFluffball said, gesturing to the little crib in the corner of the room.

Ink rushed over, a breath of relief escaping from him as he glanced down at his child.

P.J was cuddling with a stuffed animal, looking as if he was going to cry. However, when he spotted his parent, he blinked away the tears and giggled, waving around his arms for Ink to pick him up.

"Oh, P.J, I'm so sorry!" Ink said, picking up the young monster and kissing his forehead.

"When he figured out you weren't coming, he cried himself to sleep. I couldn't do anything, you weren't at home and your work was all closed up. I had to stay the night here since I don't have this stuff at home," She said, "What happened to you? Weren't you at your Autumn party?"

"Someone put some sort of drug into the brownies," Ink explained as P.J poked his chin, "And I ate one, Error had to take me to his house."

His artistic friend giggled before yawning, before she stopped, stating, "Wait, isn't he your ex?"

"Yeah," Ink said, smiling down at P.J.

"Amd he's the one outside?"

Then Ink froze, realizing what mistake he had just done.

Error was outside.

Outside of the building.

Outside of the building with his child, who looks a lot like him, inside.

Little P.J was just a door away from his other parent Ink didn't want in his life.

"Oh no!" Ink said.

He was too distracted by the well being of his child to even realize what a big mistake he had just made. How was he going to get P.J home if Error was the one driving? There was no way he could hide the baby, he would make noise, and Ink didn't want to risk hurting P.J. That's the whole reason he was hiding his child from his ex, to keep him safe!

"Here," Ink said, quickly kissing P.J's head and handing him back to PurpleFluffball, "Can you take him just for another half an hour? I'll get my car from work. I'm so sorry, but I have to ask you for this favor."

"It's fine," She yawned, taking back P.J.

The little skeleton whined out in disagreement, waving his arms towards his Father, obviously wanting him.

You see, Monster and Demon children were different than normal human children. Since human children are built off of the physical body, not the soul, they build connections to their parents through childhood by living with them. But, because Monsters and Demons are born through soul method, they instantly share a large bond with their parents. Thus, when children are kept away from their parents too long, they feel alone, even if they're with some other adult they know quiet well. The same goes for the parents, when their child is in danger, they are more protective and wild than normal human parents. Error probably feels something empty in his soul from not being around his child, the same for P.J. And since P.J only was near one for some of the day, that made him feel more, 'incomplete' in life. Of course, Ink felt bad for doing that to his child, but he had to.

He just couldn't trust Error after what had happened.

~~~~~~

"You're such a nice women, Mrs. Verse."

"Thank you, Horror."

Horror was sitting with Lust next to his Mothers bed, all three of them talking as they drank tea. Horror was getting to know her, and he was really enjoying her company, and the same for her too.

"So, are you two ever going to date?" She asked Horror suddenly.

"Mom!" Lust said.

"Actually, I'm dating someone, and I only see Lust as a friend," Horror said.

"You sure about that?" Lust asked.

He then pulled out his cellular device and pulled up the video, quickly playing it. The two other skeletons in the room stared at the screen as the video continued, showing Horror's confession.

Horror blushed and covered his mouth while Lust's Mom wiggled her eyebrows at him, smiling wildly. After a minute the video ended, leaving the three sitting in silence.

"...I-I said that..." Horror said in disbelief, looking down at his lap.

"Yes, yes you did," Lust said, tu


	39. Chapter 38 - Let It Go, Nightmare

It was Monday, and everyone was once again back at the Office.

But, with more interesting terms.

First off, Killer had broken up with Horror. No one in the Office had found out until Lust had broken up with Death to start dating Horror, in which Death had announced to Geno, which he messaged _everyone_ about. And they expected to see Killer as a sobbing mess, but they were surprised to hear he was actually happier. No one had heard about Dream being pregnant yet other than Sci, so they were also trying to figure out a way to tell everyone soon.

But, the weekend comes and goes, and once again, it was a Monday morning.

And Cross was going to have a good Monday.

Over the weekend, he was taking to Geno about how they thought of different movies. One of those movies that came up was Frozen.

And Nightmare had overheard, and he stated his opinion about it rather clearly.

Nightmare despised Elsa. He hated how she always was 'too sparkly', and how she was a big baby about her powers that clearly made her better than anyone else, he just didn't like her. And he made it personal, too, saying that the two should never like Elsa ever.

And Cross got an idea.

Since Nightmare had made him flustered, he was going to torture him with Elsa. That Monday morning would not be fun for little Nightmare, and he wouldn't admit to being the one.

If it was happened under normal circumstances, it would've been fine. But Geno, being Geno, posted this fact onto many of his accounts.

So anyone in the Office could know that little Elsa fact.

"I don't think this is a good idea!" Geno said as Cross told him his plan, "He'd kill us!"

"He's still in his pacifist state of skeleton, he said it takes awhile for him to get it back!" Cross explained, "And he won't know who's doing it, so he'll be driven crazy!"

"Uh..." Geno said, "Well, of you want a helper, you shouldn't come to me."

"Oh no, I was just informing you for what's about to go down," Cross informed him, "Sans if helping me, so today is going to be brutal for Nightmare."

"Oh no," Geno said, "When you're giving Sans the ability to prank someone, and he knows what they hate... Poor Nightmare. I'll pray for him."

"So, other than that little news update," Cross said, leaning against Geno's desk, "What about you and Death?"

"W-What about us?" Geno stuttered, blushing a bright red.

"Aren't you guys going to start dating at all?"

"Why would we do that?" Geno asked, avoiding eye contact.

"Because you clearly like him," Cross taunted him.

Geno glared at him before he perked up, grinning evily at Cross as he pulled up his facebook onto his computer and clicked on one of his posts.

"What about you and Nightmare?" He asked, turning the computer towards Cross.

Cross blushed a bright purple, staring down at the picture of him and Nightmare cuddling.

"When did that happen?" He hissed in embarrassment, pushing the computer to the side so no one else could see it.

"The first day Nightmare started to live with us, it's posted everywhere on my social medias," Geno said, effectively turning the conversation from his crush to Cross'.

"Oh my god," Cross muttered, "Now I definitely have to prank him to get this out of my mind."

"Well, if you really are going to," Geno said, clicking the red X button on the top right side of the screen, "Don't get me involved, I'm actually a bit scared of him."

"He wouldn't hurt you," Cross said, rolling his eyes.

"He wouldn't hurt _you_ ," The bleeding skeleton said, "But me, on the otherhand, he'd kill me since I'm not the love of his life."

"Screw you, I'm leaving," Cross said, walking off.

~~~~~~

Dream couldn't focus on his job, and Ink had noticed. So he brought Dream into his Office.

"Is there something wrong?" Ink asked Dream.

"I... I don't feel comfortable talking about it at work..." Dream said, rubbing his arm and he shuffled in place, "Can we talk about it at lunch, we can go eat something for lunch and talk about it there? I don't want to let anyone else at work know yet."

"Of course," Ink said, "We can go to that place with all of the shiny tables you like! I'm always here for you, Dream, we are best friends after all."

"Thanks..." Dream said quietly, looking down at his chest before leaving to get back to work.

~~~~~~

Nightmare sat back down at his desk before glaring at his computer with confusion.

His background was Elsa.

It was a derpy Elsa too, with her twisted into a troll face. She was dancing with Anna, her younger sister, but photo shopped over her face was a picture of Nightmare's face in his gooey form.

"Who in this f*cking Office did this?" Nightmare yelled.

"Did what?" Fell asked, looking up from his desk.

"I'm on a sales call, please stay quiet!" Blue said, covering the bottom end of the telephone so the caller couldn't hear him talking.

"This!" Nightmare said, turning his computer to show the badly photoshopped picture.

Fell snorted as he caught sight of what passive Nightmare was upset at, setting down the papers he was holding as he chuckled. Cross and Sans, who had turned at his yell, burst out laughing. Killer than looked up and snickered, but he went back down to work on his work. Horror and Lust, who both were at Receptions desk, were giggling wildly as they stared at it.

"I demand to know who did this!" Nightmare said.

"Even though you look like a child, no one who did it would tell you in their right minds that they did it," Fell said.

" **Want to say that to my face**?" The skeleton across from him growled.

"Nah, I'm good," Fell said, looking back down at his work.

"That's what I thought," Nightmare said, turning his computer back around.

If only Nightmare knew that was the beginning.

After he had changed his background back to the usual background, all of his folders were named Elsa, and a tab of the movie on Youtube was in the background. So, he had to change all of that back to normal. And after that, he _then_ found all of his search history was filled with pages and pages of Elsa pictures. Even his email was changed to Elsaluver.

"I left my computer to go eat my crackers for _five_ minutes!" Nightmare said, staring at his computer in utter annoyance, "And whoever did this made this much progress on it!"

"What now?" Fell asked.

"This!" Nightmare said, showing the computer screen to Fell, which was a screen of an Elsa fan club login.

"Pft," Fell chuckled, "Whoever did this just wanted you to let it go, Nightmare."

"Don't be mean, I think Nightmare is suffering enough!" Blue said, slapping Fell's shoulder.

"Eh, whatever," Fell said, standing up, "Well, I'm hungry, have fun with your Elsa fan club."

Fell shuffled off from his desk, leaving behind Blue and Nightmare, who both went back to work. However, he didn't go towards the kitchen, hr instead went towards the exit.

"Um, Fell," Blue called out to him, "Tge kitchen is the opposite way."

"I left my food in my car," Fell said, "I'll be back."

"Oh, ok!" Blue said, waving goodbye to his desk neighbor.

Sci watched Fell walk out of the room, his eye sockets narrowed. Something felt off about Fell. He never ate that much, he always was denying food at work and at public places, but at Sci's house he ate normally, like he was afraid of someone seeing him eat in public. And he always left at the same time everyday with a different excuse. They were good excuses, but nevertheless, they were excuses to leave and go to his car. He would leave for different times each day, usual short times, like five or ten minutes. Then, at home, he always left for even longer times, hours even with even more excuses.

Sci felt like there was something off.

But, he couldn't confront it, at least not today. With all of this paperwork he had to do, he couldn't do anything else but work. He knew talking about it face to face wouldn't work with Fell, so tonight he'd probably just follow him, see where he went.

 _Yeah_ , Sci decided in his mind, _that looks like a good idea._

~~~~~~

For lunch, Ink and Dream had went to a popular coffee place down the street from their work, which was often filled with teenagers from the college nearby. The tavles were constantly being wiped down, so you could always see you're reflection inside of them. Dream liked to go to that coffee place often, since he liked the peppermint lattes and the cinnamon buns they sold.

Ink ordered for them both before they sat at a seat next to the window, watching as different kinds of cars drove past.

"So," Ink said, eating a bite of his sandwich, "What did you want to talk about?"

"So far, only Killer and Sci know," Dream said, "But after the autumn party, um, me and Killer did the dirty deed."

"Oh," Ink said, blinking.

"And, it looks like P.J is going to have a little friend," Dream said, looking down at his chest.

It took Ink a moment, but he figured out the hint and brought Dream into a hug over the table.

"Congratulations!" Ink said, "Is that why they broke up?"

"Yeah," Dream sniffed, looking on the verge of tears, "It is."

"Hey, I know how stressful being a parent is," Ink said, resting a hand on his shoulder, "But you have Killer with you, so you won't be stressed out too much. He broke up with Horror to help you raise a baby, isn't that the case?"

"Yeah," Dream said, "But, what if he left Horror for the kid and not me? W-What if he doesn't even love me? I'm scared, that he just wants to be with me to make up for his 'mistake'?"

"Oh, Dream," Ink said, "I know you're scared, having children is a scary thing that all new parents are terrified of. It's hard, but I'll help you! I understand what you're going through, and you don't need to be alone. I'm here, Sci's here, Killer's here, we're all here for you. You won't be alone like I was at the beginning of my pregnancy, we'll help you all the way through. Not to mention Killer is here, so it'll go by faster and it won't be as painful."

"But what if Killer only is helping because he feels like he has to?" Dream asked, "What if he doesn't love me, he just feels pressured into doing it?"

"It's ok," His boss said, "Just talk to him. If he doesn't want to take care of the baby, he's a jerk. If he does, then you guys can start dating and raise a child together."

"Ok," Dream said, drinking some of his coffee, "Thanks. I've been having a hard time sleeping because of how stressed I've been."

"Of course you will, that's one of the setbacks of being pregnant," Ink explained, "You also eat a lot, so you should stock your fridge. You'll also be drained of magic, because of the little soul. That's why you need to eat when you're hungry, because you'll starve more easily."

"Ok," Dream said nervously, "Do you have any other tips?"

"Oh, I have a lot!" Ink said, "Get comfortable, we'll be here awhile."

~~~~~~

Sci ducked down in his car, desperately hoping that Fell didn't see him.

He had used his own car to stalk Fell, who was driving towards his own house. Well, in the direction of it. Sci had been following him before Fell suddenly pulled over at a gas station and was filling up his car with gas before he had turned in Sci's direction, so Sci had to duck.

He stayed there for a few minutes to ensure he was safe before peaking up, only to see that Fell had left by then.

"Shoot!" Sci said, narrowing his eyes sockets, "How did he get out that quickly!"

~~~~~~

"So, that's the last of my boxes," Killer said.

After he and Horror had broken up, they decided that Horror could keep the house and Killer would move out with Dream. Horror obviously moved in Lust and his Mom in, since they started dating and their house was pretty bad.

"Killer," Dream suddenly said.

"Yeah?" He asked, looking over.

"Are you just moving in and dating me just because I was pregnant?" Dream said, looking down at the down, "I know you really liked H-Horror, and you didn't really like me, a-"

Suddenly, Killer engulfed his new boyfriend into a hug, burying his face into his shoulder.

"Dream," He said softly, "There's a reason why I did it with you Dream, and if I didn't love you, I would've left you with the baby. It wasn't an intention of mine to have a child with you so early, but I'm really happy it's with you. I love you, even though I had a hard time figuring out my emotions, I do."

Dream hugged him back, a soft smile of happiness spreading across his skull.

"I love you too, Killer," He whispered.


	40. Chapter 39 - Dates

Killer decided since he and Dream were going to start raising a child, they should go on a date together Tuesday night. They wanted to do it earlier into the pregnancy so when the later stages hit, Dream could stay at home and relax.

So, after Tuesday at the Office, they decided to go home and get ready for their date. It was going to be a movie and dinner date, a simple yet romantic one. They decided not to dress up, since they wouldn't be going to anything fancy.

"So, you ready to go?" Killer asked, intertwining his fingers with Dream's.

"Um, yeah!" Dream said, blushing as he looked down at their hands.

"Sorry how this is all a bit rushed," Killer apologized to him, "But I wasn't planning on asking you out so soon, but I'm glad we're going out."

"Me too," Dream said happily.

"Oh, wait, I forgot to grab my keys, hold on," Killer said, "Can you go wait inside of the car?"

"Sure!" Dream said, "Thanks, for saying that stuff yesterday, I really needed it."

"Well, I only said the truth," Killer said, kissing Dream's cheek, "I really love you, Dream."

"I love you too," Dream said, his eyes turning to hearts as he gently held the part of his face that Killer had kissed.

Killer walked inside as Dream sat inside of the passengers seat, blushing wildly as Killer walked into the living room.

"Keys, hello?" He called out for them, "Oh, there you are."

The keys were resting on a table in the corner of the living room, in which Killer had walked over to and grabbed them.

But something caught his eye.

A door, which he never went through. It was down the hall from the living room, drawing his attention towards it. It looked pretty simple, but he was curious to where exactly it lead to.

He was sure a little peak wouldn't hurt, right?

If only he prepared his eye sockets for what he was about to see.

Well, he found out where Dream kept his shiny things at.

All in this one room.

Killer couldn't keep his eye sockets open as he stared at it, it was too bright. Every surface in that room was pure shiny metal, nothing else but shiny items were inside of that room. The light reflecting off of it was too strong for Killer to keep his eyes on.

"Dear god," Killer said, slamming the door closed and blinking a few times, "That hurt my eyes!"

"You coming?" Dream yelled from outside.

"Yeah!" Killer yelled in response, rubbing his eye sockets, "I just got a bit distracted, that's all!"

"How?" Dream asked, peaking in through the front door.

"I just looked in there for my keys," Killer said, gesturing towards the door, "And that's a lot of shiny stuff inside of there."

"Please don't hate me!" Dream said, blushing from embarrassment as he covered his face, "I just really like shiny things! I-I think they're pretty and I like to look at them!"

"Woah, woah, why would I hate you?" Killer said, walking over, "You just like shiny things, why would I hate you over that?"

"I had a friend in high school that found my room and stopped talking to me!" Dream said, looking up at him, "I was afraid if anyone ever found my room again, they'd leave like he did."

"If he was your real friend," Killer said, "He wouldn't have done that. You're an awesome guy that deserves all of the love and glory from everyone."

"You always know what to say," Dream said, hugging Killer, "You're really sweet."

"Thanks," He said, hugging his back, "Now how about that date?"

"Yeah, let's go, I'm really, really hungry!"

~~~~~~

"I feel better in my other form," Nightmare sighed, poking his clean skeleton bones, "Wanna know why?"

"Why?" Cross muffled, his words muffled by his mouth full of M & M's.

"Because I can get revenge for that stupid Elsa day!" Nightmare yelled, "I hate how this lasts a whole week!"

"You're the one who got high, I didn't force you," Cross said, "So stop yelling at me."

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO GAVE ME THE BROWNIE!" Nightmare screeched.

"Stop yelling, I'm trying to watch Soul Eater on Netflix," Cross said, reaching into his big bag to pull out more chocolate candies from within.

"And you're watching anime too, this is so stupid!" Nightmare yelled, throwing his arms into the air.

"You should sit down and watch it, you might actually like it," Cross offered him, "There's a lot of blood and gore, not to mention the plots interesting."

"...Is there cool weapons?" Nightmare grumbled.

"People turn into weapons," Cross said, patting the seat next to him.

"Fine," Nightmare sighed, "I have nothing better to do, anyway."

Nightmare sat down with a sigh, Cross holding out his chocolate as a peace offering to make him feel better.

"I'm not a big fan of chocolate," Nightmare muttered.

"Since when did Nightmare watch anime and eat chocolate?" Geno asked, walking in while eating an expensive looking fruit

"He forced me to sit down here," Nightmare said, "And he's trying to force feed me chocolate."

"I didn't do either of those things!" Cross said, "You can go into the kitchen and get food for yourself if you want."

'There's no bagels," Nightmare said, "I really like plain bagels."

"Oh, you're watching Soul Eater!" Geno said, sitting down on the other couch, "I didn't watch this episode yet!"

"You want to go find some bagels for your needs?" Cross offered.

"It's better than watching this Crap," Nightmare said, standing up, "My car is still being cleared of those Elsa imprints the prankster left on my car, so I have to take yours."

"I know a good store," Cross said, "Let's go."

"Can I not pause this and keep watching?" Geno asked him.

"Sure," The white and black themed skeleton said, "Rewind is a thing, so I don't care."

"Ok!" Geno said, focusing back on the screen.

Cross and Nightmare left the room, leaving Geno alone to his anime. He was hugging a pillow and he munched down on his food, absorbed into the material in front of him.

**(Shoutout to** **[TheWingedMiskit](https://www.wattpad.com/user/TheWingedMiskit) ** **for giving me the idea for the next scenario!)**

A few minuted Death walked in and smirked at the scene in front of him.

Geno was staring at the screen of the T.V with tears rolling down his eye sockets, hugging a pillow tightly. On the screen was an anime playing a girl being saved by her lover, crying as he sacrificed himself for her.

"No, Maka, don't waist gis sacrifice!" Geno yelled at the T.V, "Beat Medusa and save him! You guys are soul mates and deserve each other!"

"Are you _crying_ over a sad scene?" Death asked suddenly, startling Geno.

"N-No!" Geno yelped, quickly wiping away his tears and turning off the T.V, "I wasn't baka!"

"You were!" Death laughed.

"No I wasn't, you were imaging it!" Geno argued.

"You said they were soulmates, you know who else are soul mates?" Death asked, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"You're so rude and obnoxious!" Geno said, ripping his arm from him.

"What else am I?" Death asked.

Death was actually pretty good at making people confess their true feelings without them realizing it until it was too late. He was able to do that to his parents, a girl who asked him out, and many of his friends to figure out how they really felt about him. He was pretty confident he could get Geno to talk, too.

"You're annoying, you always keep popping out of nowhere and torturing me!" Geno continued, "You're confusing constantly, I can never understand you! You're also really flirty, which for some weird reason I really like! Also, your really hot with that baka cloak of yours! And I'm also really upset that you haven't even bothered to ask me out yet, I mean, how hard is it for you-"

Geno's eye sockets widened as he slapped a hand over his teeth, silencing his sentence. Death grinned at him, slowly floating closer to him.

"That was easier then I thought," Death said, "You really feel that way about me?"

"Shut up baka!" Geno squealed, covering his furiously blushing face,"I didn't mean to say all of that!"

"But you did," Death said, "Soooooo I win."

"I want to go die," Geno muttered, pulling his scarf over his face.

"No you don't," Death said, pulling down his his scarf, "You want to date me, kiss me, cuddle with me in bed like you did before-"

"Wait what?" Geno screeched, his whole skull red at this point.

"Shush," Death said, "How about we start going out, since you're obviously madly in love with me."

"Screw you," Geno said, avoiding his eye sockets.

Death closed the gap between their teeth, pulling him into a passionate kiss. Geno responded by kissing him back, wrapping his arms around his neck and closing his eye sockets. They went on for a few seconds before they pulled away, Death blushing a light blue.

"But if I turned into a screw you can't make out with me," Death said, winking at Geno.

"Just shut up already you a*shole," Geno huffed, grabbing his collar and pulling him in for another kiss.

~~~~~~

**(** [ **TheWingedMiskit** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/TheWingedMiskit) **suggested this, and I was going to write this anyway, so I think she's a mind reader)**

Blue really didn't like Edge sometimes.

He was celebrating the anniversary of one of his favorite shows, The Last Airbender, and he called it a "Kid's show" and called Blue a few names for watching it. Blue got fed up and decided to drive off to a friend's house, and that was Dust's. He didn't know why he chose the person who lived the furthest from it, but he didn't really think about it, he just sorta preformed the action naturally.

"Who- Blue?" Dust asked when he opened the door.

"Edge was being a meanie..." Blue said, sniffing.

"Oh, I'm sorry, don't cry," Dust said, wiping away the tears at his eye sockets, "He can be pretty rude at times, no?"

"Y-Yeah," Blue sniffed, grabbing his hands, "C-Can I come in?"

"Yeah," Dust said, opening the door wider so his co-worker could walk in.

"Thanks."

Blue walked in, Dust closing the door behind him and locking it. However, Bour didn't notice, he was too busy focusing on wiping away the rest of his tears.

"I'll make you some chocolate milk," Dust said, walking towards the kitchen.

"You're the best," Blue said, hugging him from behind.

"And you're the nicest person I've ever met," Dust said, turning around to hug him, "Here, let's take this to the kitchen, I have leftover chocolate milk and some of those Doritos you really like."

"Cool ranch?" Blur asked.

"Yeah, cool ranch."

"Thanks Dust!"

Dust led Blue to his kitchen, offering him a seat at his small table. Blue sat down there as Dust went to the cabinet, grasping the blue bag and tossing to to Blue.

"Here, you can talk to me while I get you a cup," Dust offered, "What did Edge do this time?"

However, Dyrus was not happy with this.

 _"He's back here, again?"_ He asked, the head floating up to Dust.

Dust couldn't reply back since Blue would hear, so he could only nod.

"Well, I really like this show," Blue started, unaware of the floating figment of imagination Dust was paying attention to.

 _"You're getting too close to him!"_ Dyrus said, "This isn't good for our mission, you're screwing everything up!"

"I was really excited to celebrate the anniversary," The short skeleton said from the table.

Dust tilted his head, Blue's voice fading from him. He couldn't hear him anymore, he could only hear his dead brother telling him what to do.

 _"You need to kill him,"_ Dyrus insisted, _"He's a distraction, he needs to go."_

**Dust**

**H.P. 14**

**L.V. 78**

_"Kill him."_

_"End his pathetic life."_

_"Gain LV."_

_"Complete out mission."_

_"Advenge me."_

_"Do it."_

_"DO IT!"_   
  
  
  
  


Dust dropped the knife.

He didn't realize what he was doing until he was standing behind Blue, the knife in the air as his eye sockets sparkled with murderous intent.

Dust sunk to the ground next to his knife, holding his skull in his hands. Blue heard the knife clatter to the ground behind him and turned to see Dust hugging his knees to his chest as he started sobbing.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He repeated over and over, rocking back and forth as he chanted.

"Dust?" Blue asked, kneeling down in front of him, "What's wrong?"

"I couldn't control myself, I lost control!" Dust sobbed into his arms,"I deserve to die!"

"No one deserves to die!" Blue said.

"I just tried to kill you!" Dust yelled, "I listened to Dyrus and I almost killed you!"

Blue brought him into a hug, shaking his head as Dust racked with sobs.

"But you didn't, whatever just took control you managed to take back," Blue said, laying the side of his skull on Dust's shoulder.

For a few minutes they just sat there, Dust crying into Blue's shoulder as he rubbed his back affectionately.

"It looks like we both had a bad day, huh?" Dust asked, looking over at Blue.

"I guess," Blue agreed, "Do you want to talk about this guy? I'm here for you."

"Sure," Dust said, sitting up, "It's a long story, but afterwards, can you and I go out for some ice cream?"

"Yeah," Blue said, "So, what exactly happened?"

"Well, I had a younger brother, his name was Dyrus," Dust explained, "He always pushed me to get stronger, and one day he pushed me too far... Don't tell the police, but he's dead now. His spirit gets inside of my head and tells me to do stuff, and I lose control. But, I don't want to keep losing control, I don't want to kill anyone again."

"It's ok, I won't tell anyone," Blue said softly, "It's wrong, but you want to change. That's what counts."

"I'm afraid that I might listen to him again," Dust said, "What if I do?"

"Then I'll be there to help you," Blue reassured him.

"Are you still going to marry Edge?" He said suddenly, looking up.

"Yeah," He said hesitantly, "Even though he has his... Flaws, I still am going to marry him."

"Oh, ok..." Dust said, "I just need some alone time, Blue. Can you leave."

"Are you-"

"Just leave," Dust said, turning away from his crush.

"...Ok, bye Dust..." He said.

Blue stood up and looked one last long look at Dust before he walked out, feeling as if he made a big mistake by leaving Dust alone on his kitchen floor.

If only he knew about the tracker stuck to the bottom side of his car.


	41. Chapter 40 - Storming In (Pt. 1)

"Death, wake up," Geno whispered, poking Death's cheek.

"Nooooooo," Death dragged on, hugging Geno closer to him.

Geno sighed. Last night they had officially started dating, so they continued watching Geno's anime until they had fallen asleep on the couch. When Cross and Nightmare had come back from the store, Cross tossed a blanket over them and called it a night, leaving Nightmare in the living room. So, now Death and Geno had drawings of unicorns and the word "Idiot" across their skulls.

"Death, we have to wash off our skulls," Geno said, trying to pull away from Death.

"I'm sleeping, shut up," Death said, shifting slightly.

"Seriously, we have marker marks all over our skulls, we have to go wash it off," Geno persisted.

"The cost of leaving my cuddles is one kiss," Death said, cracking open his eye sockets to look down at his new boyfriend.

"I hate you," Geno muttered, kissing his cheek.

"On the teeth," Death said, tapping his teeth.

"Fine," Geno said, trying to kiss Death lightly.

However, Death bused his arms to smash their teeth together in a longer kiss, Geno wrapping his hands around Death's neck as he scooted up a tad to be able to kiss him better.

"You guys are interrupting my eating," Nightmare said from the couch.

They both turned to see Nightmare sitting on the couch with a bored expression, eating cereal dry from the box with a large spoon. Geno immediately blushed and pulled away from the sudden intrusion of their moment.

"You could've just left," Death said, floating off the couch to fix his cloak.

"But I'm eating," Nightmare argued, "And I was here all night, you guys invaded on my cereal eating, not the other way around."

"I have to go wash this off," Geno said, rubbing at his skull as he shuffled to the nearest bathroom.

"I'll join you," Death offered, floating after him.

"I'm not taking a bath or shower!" Geno yelled, his face flustered, "I'm using the sink and a washcloth!"

"You didn't object to doing that in the near future," Death said as they walked into the hallway.

"Shut up!" Geno yelled, running towards the bathroom as Death practically chased after him.

"I heard yelling," Cross muttered, walking into the living room as he yawned.

"Death was trying to have sex with Geno and Geno wasn't denying it," Nightmare said simply.

"I have a feeling that story is different then what actually happened," Cross said, stretching his arms behind his head.

"It might be," The shorter of the two shrugged, "It's just a more descriptive interpretation of what happened."

"I'm going to go eat coco-puffs," Cross said, waving off the situation, "Just let it go, Nightmare."

"When I get my form back I'm going to kill you!"

~~~~~~

"He did what?" Ink asked, dropping the spoon that he was going to feed P.J with.

 _"I'm not really sure how!"_ PurpleFluffball said in a panic, _"He just showed up last night and asked what you needed from me since he knew it wasn't a painting! And he said he knows you come here every morning because he saw the texts about you coming here over your shoulder when you were eating lunch and wanted to know why and what time you came over! I told him it was for art supplies."_

"Did he believe you?" Ink asked, repacking up the spoon and holding it out for P.J to eat off of.

 _"I... I'm sorry Ink, I really don't know. I had Fresh still here with all of the baby stuff so he might have assumed it was for Fresh, but I honestly don't know."_ She apologized.

"It's not your fault, Errors been really persistent lately," Ink said, "Did anything else happen?"

 _"Well,"_ She thought for a moment, _"Nothing really, he just stared at me like he was trying to intimidate me to give him the answers. I will admit, he's terrifying when he's determined to get answers and came in announced, but I stuck to my promise to you."_

"Thank you," Ink sighed with relief, "Is it going to be safe to drop him off this morning?"

 _"I haven't seen him yet,"_ PurpleFluffball said, _"It's your choice, really. He might come here, he might not. If he does I'll try my best to hide P.J, but I didn't know he was in my shop until he spoke last time. I know you're scared, but honestly, you should tell him. That child is a part of his soul, they both will feel empty without a full family. Error should as least know he has a child, Ink, that's literally-"_

PurpleFluffball suddenly cut off in her sentence, making Ink raise his eyebrows with confusion.

"...Are you there?" He asked.

 _"I'm really, really sorry Ink,"_ She suddenly said.

"Why?" He asked, confusing flooding his face as he fed P.J another spoonful of baby food.

 _"Error... He was in here, I didn't notice, I swear,"_ She said, _"He heard me at least say the last part, he just left the shop. I think hes coming to your house, Ink, he knows about P.J now. I'm really sorry."_

~~~~~~

Sci wasn't going to wait around anymore, he knew some thing bad was happening to Fell whenever he left, because there was another crack in his skull, and when he asked about it, he said the same three guys that attacked him before found him.

So once again, his story was completely off from the original.

And Sci wasn't going to screw around anymore.

So when Fell left his desk, Sci followed him, and even caught up to him, grabbing his arm and pulling him back.

"Fell, what's going on?" Sci asked.

"I just left my phone in my car," Fell said, pulling his arm away and making his was towards the elevator.

"Your phone is right here, in your pocket, I can see the outline of it," Sci said, pulling Fell's phone out of his pocket.

"Sh*t," Fell muttered, looking over at his hand before he stressed out another excuse, "I meant my lunch."

"You never eat lunches, Fell," Sci said, crossing his arms, "That's another problem. You never eat in public but you're perfectly fine eating in private. What's with that? And why do you always leave at the same time every night?"

"I'm not having the conversation," Fell said.

He shoved Sci off of him, who fell backwards as his co-worker ran to the elevator and rapidly pressed the button to call it up.

"Why aren't the d*m doors opening?" Fell asked, pressing the button over and over.

"I jammed the doors to the staircase," Sci explained as he stood up, "And I hacked the elevator so it won't work unless I give it permission to from my computer. Also, I jammed the doors to the Office. You can only leave this area if I allow you or you break down a wall, Fell."

"What will it take for you to take down the doors?" Fell said, worry lacing with his voice, "I really need to get downstairs, you don't understand."

"We'll start off with what really happened that night before you went to the hospital," Sci said.

"I already told, some-"

"I know you're lying!" Sci pressured him, "You're story is never the same, you've mixed it up at least three times. Tell the truth."

Fell pulled at his collar, looking away nervously.

"Um..." He said, "Well, there was a girl stuck in a tree, and... I'm secretly superman."

"You are the worst liar in existence," Sci said.

"I'm not good at thinking of excuses on the spot," Fell grumbled.

"Just tell the truth, Fell, please!" The skeleton with glasses pleaded, "I care about you and I don't want you hurt! Wherever you're going to is hurting you!"

"If I don't go, Edge is going to hurt Blue!" Fell said, "So let me go downstairs, now!"

"What?" Sci asked, blinking as he stared in utter shock.

"Edge and I have an agreement!" Fell explained, "As long as I go to him twice a day to get beaten around a bit, he won't use Blue as a punching bag!"

"...What?" Sci asked, rather confused.

"Do you really think someone like Edge wouldn't take advantage over someone like Blue? He takes out his anger through beating something, that's why he asked out Blue, so he could be close to someone easy to control that wouldn't fight back! I know what Edge is capable of, I've lived with him all my life! So, I made a deal with him. If he doesn't hurt Blue, I'll sit there and take his beatings every night and not teleport away, like I usually did, do Blue doesn't have to. That night he was really angry, and I accidentally overdosed, ok? Are you satisfied now?"

"When did this start?" Sci asked softly.

"Freshman year," Fell said, "When he met Blue."

"All of those cracks... All those broken bones... Was from Edge?" Sci asked.

"It was rather me or Blue," Fell said, "And I decided to take it for him, 'cause I'm such a nice guy. And he'd die, since Edge gets pretty brutal when he gets angry."

"How much does he hit you?"

"Let's see... around twice a good day. Three times if Blue did something childish, so usually three."

"Is that why you don't eat...?"

"If he sees me eating, he yells at me... And if I ignore him, he makes them worse."

"You're own brother does that to you?" Sci asked Fell.

Fell looked to the side, crossing his arms as he narrowed his eyes. He then tightened his grip on his bones as he started trembling, tears threatening to spill from his eye sockets.

"I-It's fine!" He forced out, a few tears rolling down his face, "It's o-ok, I c-can handle it! I-It's always been t-this way, I starve m-myself, let h-him h-h-hit me..."

"You don't deserve this!" Sci said, hugging Fell and resting his skull against his chest, "That isn't how siblings are supposed to be!"

"I hate it!" Fell cried out, "How you and your brother are so nice to each other, why can't I have that type of relationship? I just want to be loved! My parents never gave it to me, and Edge never gave it to me... I just..."

"It's ok to cry," Sci said, "It's ok, just let it out, I'm here."

So they simply stood there in the hallway, Fell rambling about how he just wants his brothers love as Sci comforted him.

Sci hated how he didn't try this sooner. He knew there was something bad going on with his crush, but he didn't know it was _this_ bad. An abusive relationship with a sibling is the worst, Sci couldn't imagine him ever hurting Scirus.

Why would Edge do that to anyone, especially his own family?

Listening to Fell's story, and watching as his defensive walls crumble down, it broke Sci's soul. Years of mental and physical torture with no one to tell had taken it's toll on the poor soul, it all spilling out in that moment.

"I just want someone to love me!" Fell whispered.

"Well, I hope I'm enough," Sci said, grabbing the side of his skull and moving it towards him, "Because I love you Fell, a lot. And I think if you were an element, you'd be the element of awesomeness. So don't let his words get to you, because someone really cares about you."

Fell brought a hand up to rest it over Sci's, more tears pouring from his eye sockets.

"That's the first time anyone ever said that to me," Fell said, blinking away a few tears, "You have no idea how much that means to me."


	42. Chapter 41 - Storming In (Pt. 2)

You know that feeling that you have when something bad is about to happen?

Well, Blue had that feeling.

When he went into the Office that morning, he had that feeling. First off, Ink, Error, and Dust never showed up for work at all, their desks remaining empty. Then, before lunch, Sci and Fell had ran off, and hadn't come back, so they had a bit of their Office workers out. And Blue could feel some sort of dread lingering on his soul, like something was wrong.

Maybe it was Dust being gone.

Blue had to admit he didn't want to leave Dust alone on that floor. When he had hugged him, he felt as if his life was complete on that floor, like he had a better future.

Blue never even wanted to be a paper salesman, he just wanted to create dolls for children. He loved children, and wanted one of hid own someday with a loving husband in a forest. And being there with Dust... It just felt right. The house was in the perfect location, and Dust was really kind and caring. Whenever he was near Dust, his soul fluttered with happiness.

Not even Edge could do that.

Blue wished desperately that Ink was there so he could ask about what to do. He had no idea what to do, he felt conflicted.

He didn't feel like he belonged with Edge, but he felt something inside of his soul, something was was holding him back inside of him.

Something that made him tremble whenever the thought about breaking off the marriage dwelled within his mind.

Fear.

Blue was afraid of Edge.

He paused his work, his fingers hovering above the keyboard as he realized what conclusion had had come to.

He didn't love Edge.

He was afraid to saying no to him.

He never loved Edge, he just did what he said because he was afraid of making Edge angry. Everything in the relationship revolved around Edge. Blue never had a say in anything they did, he never got what _he_ wanted, he gave everything up _for_ Edge, and got nothing in return. Not even a single "I love you".

Was it really an abusive relationship?

Blue clicked out of his tab and opened a new one, quickly typing in google before clicking on the search tab.

_How to tell an abusive relationship_

He clicked on the first link and started to browse through the text, reading over each word carefully.

_You can often tell an abusive relationship through observing how the suspect partner treats the other. A successful way of figuring it out is by checking off boxes. The more boxes are checked off, the more likely you are in an abusive relationship._

_The quiz below should help identify if you or someone you care about is in a abusive relationship. Check off the boxes in your head to find out the answer._

_1\. Has the relationship start off nice then start to transform into something else?_

_Yeah,_ Blue said in his head, checking it off.

_2\. Has the person ever forced you to do something you don't want to do?_

_Yes._

_3\. Has the person ever humiliated you on purpose?_

_Yes._

_4\. Has the person ever insulted you?_

_Yes._

_5\. Have they ever showed signs of violent tendencies?_

_Yes._

_6\. Have they ever attacked/threatened to attack you?_

_...Yes._

_7\. Have they showed controlling behavior over every move you do?_

_All the time._

_8\. Have they displayed unpredictable mood swings?_

_Yeah._

_9\. Does your partner treat you like a child and pick at your faults?_

_Every day._

_10\. Do they separate you from your friends and family?_

_Yeah._

_11\. Do they blame you for everything wrong in their life?_

_He sometimes yells at Fell more than me, so kinda._

_12\. Have they manipulated you or others around you for themselves?_

_I don't know, so kinda?_

_13\. Do they control their outbursts in public but burst in private?_

_All the time with Fell, I can hear him yelling and throwing stuff with him._

_14\. Do they treat their family members with violence?_

_Yeah._

_15\. Do they make you feel scared when thinking about breaking up with them?_

_Yes._

If you have answered Yes to most or all of these questions, you are in an abusive relationship. You should steer away from them and find a safe way to break up with them. Tell your friends and family members and make sure there are other people around so you could stay safe. If you are in a abusive relationship and end it with them, you should cut all contact with them, because they may come back. There is someone else out there for you, you just need to find the _-_

"Blue?"

Blue turned to see Edge standing behind him with his arms crossed, a scowl on his face.

"H-Hi Edge," Blue said, pulling at his bandanna around his neck as he gulped nervously.

"Let's go outside and talk," He said, grabbing Blue's arm and hoisting him up.

"I-I need to work!" Blue said.

"It'll just take a few minutes," Edge said, dragging Blue out of the office.

However, Blue had a nagging feeling it was going to last more than a few minutes.

~~~~~~

Ink couldn't believe what he had heard over the phone.

Error knew.

Error knew that he had a child.

Error was on his way to confront Ink.

He couldn't do it.

Ink just didn't have the courage to say, facr to face with the person who broke his heart, that he had a child. Ink was terrified to tell him, he had no idea what Error would do.

He was afraid Error might yell at him, or tell him to put it up for adoption. He loved P.J and didn't want anything to happen to the little skeleton.

So, Ink had grabbed P.J and ran into his car, knowing Error would be at his house rather fast.

Ink just couldn't do it, he just couldn't.

So, he drove off to a place where he always felt more calmer.

Ink liked to go to the edge of the park, where benches and sidewalk was placed, and look over the lake in front of him. The sparkling water always calmed him down, made him feel safe. And P.J liked it too, sometimes he would sit in the grass next to Ink and play with some ladybugs. Since it was autumn, the luscious grass was covered by some leaves, but it was still a beautiful place for a date.

Or a beautiful place to run away from your problems, in Ink's case.

Ink had a stroller in the back of his car and a car seat in the car already, so he didn't need to take much time loading P.J into the car. He did pack his breakfast though, which was a can of baby food and some cheerios, and some extra food in case he decided to hide there all day, which was his goal.

"Hey, it looks like we're having an emergency picnic!" Ink said to P.J as he strolled to his usual spot, rubbing the child's head.

P.J smiled at him and squirmed, wanting to escape the confined space of the stroller. Ink stopped and put on the breaks, lifting P.J put of it along with a blanket and his food items.

"Here we go," Ink said, laying down the blanket and sitting down on it.

He set down P.J on his lap and reopened the can of baby food, pulling out the spoon from the plastic bag.

"Say ahhh!" Ink said, scooping out the food and holding it out for P.J.

~~~~~~

Error was shocked.

Ink had a child.

He was a Father.

He had originally went to her shop in the morning to see what time Ink would get there so he could talk to him about making amends, since Ink still wouldn't talk to him that much. But, then he had walked in just to see the shop owners back turned to him, talking on the phone. He heard her say Ink, so he stopped and listened.

Only to hear, "Error should know about his child."

And he pieced everything together.

She was the babysitter.

Ink was really worried about his child that morning.

Error was a Father this whole time and never knew.

He could only feel ashamed and upset at himself. He had a child, and never even looked at them, much less knew they existed. He was ashamed that he cheated on Ink when he was pregnant, ashamed that he let Ink get away.

Upset that he wasn't there to help Ink.

Ink must've been scared, being all alone. He had nowhere and no one to go to, alone with no parents and no friends.

Error just hated himself for not being there for Ink.

So he drove to Ink's house in a hurry, throwing his body out of the car and banging on the front door.

"Ink!" He yelled.

But no one came.

"Ink, seriously!" Error yelled, pounding harshly on the door.

A little bit too strong.

The door cracked in half from his fist, making him pause from surprise. But he used that to his advantage and kicked down the door.

"Ink!" He repeated.

But no one responded.

Error rushed throughout the house, looking room to room for Ink. He was probably hiding, Error wouldn't blame him, he was an idiot for cheating on him when he became drunk.

And the final room he had to check was P.Js room, which he didn't know was his room until he opened the door.

"I missed so much," Error said, sinking down to his knees as he stared at the decorated baby room.

He could only stare at the room in regret, tears building in the corners of his eye sockets. He then blinked them away, hitting the floor with his fists.

"I'm such an a*shole!" He yelled, hitting the floor repeatedly, "I'm the worst person alive! I missed my own child's birth!"

"I..." Error said quietly, staring down at the floor in shame.

"I deserved it."

~~~~~~

"Um, Lust," Horror called to his desk.

"Yeah?" Lust asked, looking over from his computer.

"You're shirt."

"Gosh darn it!" Lust said, looking down to see himself shirtless once more.

"You should put a tracker on that thing," Sans said, "You keep losing it all the time."

"I just need to stop taking it off," Lust groaned, standing up, "I'll be back."

"Have fun!" Cross said boredly.

And so, Lust went searching.

He first checked his desk, shuffling aside papers and tilting his computer. He then stood up and started searching around the Office in case he threw it, but no luck there. So he went into the kitchen, opening the cabinets and fridge before he searched the boys bathroom.

No luck.

"Did I leave it in my car?" Lust muttered, leaving the kitchen.

He briskly made his way out of the Office and down the elevator (Sci had fixed it after him and Fell left), sighing as the doors opened up.

"It's not in here," The security guard said, chewing on her gum as he looked up at Lust,

"Well, thanks for keeping an eye out," Lust said as he walked out.

"Sure thing," She said, looking back down at her phone.

Lust made his way outside, quickly walking to his car and looking inside.

No shirt.

He then glanced around the parking lot, his eye sockets narrowed as he survayed for his shirt.

No shirt.

"Did I leave it at home?" He asked himself as he turned back towards the building.

Oh, there it was.

On the edge of the roof.


	43. Chapter 42 - Storming In (Pt. 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (The Lust getting trapped somewhere because of his shirt was also from TheWingedMiskit, so thank you!)

Lust grumbled in annoyance the while time as he traveled to the roof, closing the door behind him once he reached the roof. He then carefully went to the edge and grabbed his shirt, making sure he didn't get too close to the edge.

"I have no idea how these kind of things keep happening..." He grumbled, walking back to the door.

Which had automatically locked behind him.

"You've gatta be kidding me," Lust grumbled, staring at the door, hoping if he willed it enough, it would open.

But, since he didn't have that type of magic, the door didn't open.

Leaving Lust trapped and alone on the roof.

"I can just call someone to unlock it," Lust said, digging into his pockets, "It-"

"Oh no," He changed his sentence, freezing as he realized what giant mistake he had just made.

He left his cell phone on his desk.

~~~~~~

Error knew where Ink would probably be.

When they had been dating, Error had grown to know Ink very well. He knew his favorite foods, his habits, his likes and dislikes, just everything. And he also knew where Ink would go if he was running away from his problems. Somewhere pretty, where he could enjoy the scenery and let his stress melt away.

In the park.

So once Error regained his composure, he hopped back into his car after trying to put the door back to the best of his ability, using his strings to tie it together.

He was probably at the park he got lost inside of before, that was almost a guarantee. Although, the part of the park was going to be difficult, so he had to go to the ranger once more to figure out where he would be.

"You again," NettisLettis said as Error entered her Office, crunching on a bag of potato chips, "What do you want?"

"Killer isn't with me," Error said, "And I'm not making you find Ink again."

"Thank god," She said, sitting up straighter in her chair, "I don't want to leave my chair, it's very nice. And don't you have some kind of job, or life, that doesn't interfere with mine?"

"I just need to know where the nicest place here is," Error said, "That's all."

"What?" She asked, confused.

"Ink told me to come to the prettiest part of the park was with the best scenery, but I don't know where it is. I just need a map to point it out."

"Fine," She sighed.

The park ranger set aside her bag of chips and tossed open a drawer, pulling out a large map. She then unfolded it and pulled out a sharpie from her pocket, circling a spot next to a large lake.

"If he's an artist, like I suspect, he'd like this spot, especially when it's autumn," She explained, handing him the map.

"Thank you," Error said, "I'll be out of your hair now."

He turned around and started to walk away, only for Nettislettis to say something.

"I can tell by your expression you screwed up. Don't mess up again, alright?"

"I won't," Error said before he walked out, determination filling his bones.

He wasn't going to screw up this time.

~~~~~~

Blue could only follow behind Edge in fear.

Once he figured out the true works of their 'relationship', if you'd even call it that, he discovered why he always denied everything. He was afraid that Edge might do something painful to him if he accepted the facts. That would explain why he was unconsciously ignoring the signs, he didn't want to deal with the consequences.

But now it was too late.

To anyone who saw them passing by, they looked like a pair of Fiancé's heading off to enjoy some lunch together, hand in hand. But Edge's grip on Blue's arm was strong, and kinda painful, too. He winced as his grip tightened, closing his eyes as fear flooded over his mind, wave after wave, making him barely able to concentrate on where he was going.

Suddenly, Edge practically threw him forward by his arm, making Blue stumble forward and almost fall, saving himself at the last second.

"Why are we here, Edge?" Blue asked him, looking over his shoulder as he straightened up.

"My useless f*cking brother is gone somewhere," Edge growled, cracking his knuckles, "So the deals off."

"What deal?" Blue asked, his bones trembling with fear as they clattered together.

The way Edge was standing was horrifying for Blue. His left eye was glowing menacingly, and since he was twice as taller than Blue, that just made it even worse for the shorter one. His eye sockets widened as he took a few steps back, a hand covering his chest.

"E-Edge?" The skeleton stuttered, "W-Why are you l-looking at m-ne like that?"

"Why the hell did you go to Dust's last night?" Edge suddenly yelled, grabbing his bandanna and raising him into the air by it threateningly.

"H-How d-do you k-know t-t-that?" Blue stuttered, his skull whitening even further if it could.

"You're mine, Blue, I can do whatever the f*ck I want with you!" Edge yelled, bringing up his fist, "And since I'm pretty sure that you're cheating on me, I'm pretty p*ssed!"

"I'm n-not!" Blue said, his bones rattling rather quickly now, "I never d-did cheat on you!"

"Oh, right!" Edge said, "You think you're better with me with that little punk, huh? Well, you're my property now, and only I'm allowed to even look at you!"

"B-But-"

Blue yelped as he was thrown backwards at a strong force, his back slamming into the wall. He could hear a crack or two, rather from him or the wall. But judging by the splintering pain that pierced his spine, he was pretty sure something was injured back there.

"You're such a pathetic b*tch!" Edge yelled, a few red bones floating behind him before he brought his arm down.

And they were sent flying at Blue.

~~~~~~

Dust just couldn't handle it.

The person he had fallen for was getting married to some jerk, his brothers image was gone now, and his house was empty.

Everything was going wrong for him.

So he didn't even bother to come to work, he was planning on quitting and moving somewhere far away. He didn't know where hr would move, he just wanted to be out of there before the wedding. He couldn't handle hearing the news of them becoming husbands.

Dust didn't want to stay at home either, he wasn't a fan of quiet and empty places. But he wasn't a fan of loud and crowded places either. He preferred a good middle, with not too much or too little people.

So he was at a nice coffee place that he had heard of Dream talking about, drinking a coffee as he was looking at places to rent on his phone. With his 'expertise' in murdering, he could become an assassin or something, get some money through that.

His phone dinged with a text suddenly, making him sigh and drag down the notification.

Why was Sci texting him?

_YOU NEED TO GET OVER HERE_

_ASAP_

_Why are you texting me?_

_YOU JUST NEED TO COME_

_EDGE KNOWS BLUE WENT TO YOUR HOUSE LAST NIGHT_

_How?_

_I DON'T KNOW, BUT HE'S ANGRY!_

_HE'S ATTACKING BLUE!_

_WE NEED YOUR HELP, HE MIGHT END UP DUSTING HIM!_

~~~~~~

Sci felt helpless.

He couldn't do anything.

He had enabled the elevator again and freed the doors from their constraints after confessing to Fell, and he had taken him to a side room so they could talk in private. Unfortunately, they had forgotten about Edge, who was probably pretty angry and had nothing to beat with his anger.

And when they ahd heard the yelling from the floor below them from Edge and Blue, they knew they probably should've payed more attention.

"Sh*t," Fell said, grabbing Sci's sleeve, "We have to stop him."

"Should I call the security officer downstairs?" Sci asked him.

"She won't be able to handle against him for very long, she'd probably be killed by him, he's really mad right now," Fell said, "I'll stall him, get Dust. He's probably got the most chance against him."

"Why don't we just call the police?" Sci asked him.

"Call them after you get Dust," Fell said.

So, that's what Sci did.

He texted Dust in a frantic, quickly telling him Blue was in danger and he needed to come over there. He then started to type in 911, but he heard a loud thud, so he stopped and ran down the hall to check on Fell.

Fell was standing on front of Blue, a bone attack summoned to block the attack that Edge had thrown at him.

"Hey, I thought we had a deal!" Fell yelled.

"Well, your pathetic a*s didn't show up in time!" Edge said, smacking away the bone attack like it was piece of paper, shattering the bones, " **So I'm going to have a** _ **great**_ **time**!"

Before any of them could react, a few red glowing bones had pierced Fell's chest, making him grunt with pain as he fell backwards, a trail of blood seeping from his mouth.

**.1/1 H.P.**

"Fell!" Sci yelled, quickly running to his crush's side and kneeling down.

"Edge, s-stop it!" Blue yelled, tears rolling down his own face, "P-Please Edge!"

"He's your own brother! How could you!" Sci yelled, hugging Fell to his chest.

"It's f-fine," Fell coughed, trying to stand up, "I can s-still fight."

"I'm not in the mood for your boyfriends bullsh*t!" Edge yelled, kicking Sci away.

Sci slammed into the wall, screaming with pain as one of his ribs loudly cracked. Fell called out for him, crawling over to Sci, who was now unconscious from the impact. He was half crawling and half dragging himself, flopping down next to him as he checked his H.P.

**.9/1**

"What the hell?" Fell yelled, hugging Sci carefully, "He has nothing to do with-"

"I said SHUT UP!" Edge yelled, lashing out his hand and grabbing Blue's throat, lifting him into the air by it.

Blue started crying as he clawed at his Fiancé's hand, choked sounds of pain emerging from his teeth as he struggled. He tried to kick away him, but to no avail. Skeletons didn't need air, but their necks were sensitive to pain.

"P-Please!" He begged, trying to kick him away so the burning pain of his neck would go away, "S-Somebody, help!"

But nobody-

Someone come.

~~~~~~

Horror took notice rather quickly that Lust wasn't back in time.

He kept glancing over at the receptions desk, hoping that he would come back so he could look at the Instagram post he had sent him. But he had been gone around 10 minutes now, which was pretty unusual for him, even when he had lost his shirt.

So Horror got up and started to look around for him, checking the hall way and the elevator. Then he spotted the stairs to the roof were open, and connected the dots when he heard light pounding.

"Lust, is that you?" Horror called, lightly knocking on the door.

"Yes!" Lust yelled, "It locked behind me, can you open it up?"

"Yeah, hold on!" Horror said, pausing as he unlocked the door then opened it.

Lust fell forward with an 'oof', blinking as hit the floor. Horror laughed and helped him up, smiling at him.

"Thanks," Lust sighed, dusting off his pants, "I thought no one would find me."

"I'm always your night in shining armor!" Horror laughed, kissing the top of his skull.

"Yeah, thanks again," Lust said to him, "You're the best."

~~~~~~

Blue did not think Edge was the best. He thought he was quiet the opposite, the worst. If he survived this, he would have nightmares for a really, really long time.

But, thankfully, someone had came.

Edge's soul suddenly glowed blue as he was thrown to the side, dropping Blue to the ground with a thud, him instantly reaching up to his throat to check for damage as he looked at his savior.

Dust.

Who was extremely p*ssed.

"Blue!" Dust sighed with relief, rushing over to him with concern flooding his soul, "Are you ok? Are you hurt?"

"Thank you!" Blue sobbed, throwing his body into Dust's embrace, "I was so scared, I made a big mistake!"

"It's okay, I'm here now!" Dust soothed, rubbing his skull affectionately, "Don't cry, I won't let him hurt you again."

" **YOU LITTLE SH*T**!" Edge screeched as he stood up, his eye glowing with pure hatred.

"How could you treat Blue like this?" Dust yelled, standing up as he ducked Blue behind him protectively, "He's the most nicest and amazing monster I have ever met! You're lucky to even have him and you treat him like this? _You don't even deserve to live_!"

And at that moment, Blue knew sh*t was about to go down.

Edge sent an army of bones at Dust, who blocked them with his own glowing purple bones. He then used his blue soul attack to lift Blue and place him more a more safely distance away from the fight, next to Sci and Fell.

"C-Call the police... And an ambulance..." Fell grunted shakily, pulling a bone out of his ribcage slowly.

"Right!" Blue said, his voice wavering as he pulled out his phone from his pocket.

As he typed in 911, Dust had lunged at Edge, smacking his face directly with a bone.

 _"911 what's your emergency?"_ The operated recited the usual line.

"My name I-is Blue! M-My ex Fiancé, Edge, went crazy in my Office, he's attacking me and my friends! Sci unconscious, Fell is seriously injured, and Dust is trying to fight him! We need an ambulance and some police, I think he wants to kill us!" Blue sobbed onto the phone.

 _"Stay calm sir, what's your location?"_ The male over the line said.

Blue told him it and the man said help was on the way, but he also told him to keep the phone on for any updates.

Dust then sent more bone attacks at Edge, who took quiet a bit of damage. The tall skeleton then kicked Dust away from him and sent a gaster blaster beam at him, which Dust narrowly dodged. Dust then sent larger, more powerful gaster blasters at him, and one of them managed to get a direct hit on his chest. Edge yelled in anger and pain, getting a hit on Dust's skull, creating a long crack on it. Dust grunted but stayed silent, his eyes glowing with burning hatred as he lashed out another attack.

"They're... Oh god... So much violence..." Blue said.

 _"Please explain to me what's going on! Is someone hurt?"_ The operator asked.

"Give that here," Fell grunted, grabbing the phone, "'Sup."

 _"Who is this? Where did Blue go?"_ They asked.

"He's right next to me, pretty much having a panic attack," Fell explained, "I'm the dude with a bone sticking out of my chest."

 _"Please explain what's occurring right now, sir!"_ The operator pressed.

"Well, Dust is protecting Blue, Sci, and I right now. He's got a crack in his skull now, but Edge is getting beaten up pretty bad. Oh wow, talking a lot is making me woozie, I'm probably going to pass out soon."

_"What's your health at, and what injuries do you all have? The police and ambulance are almost there, sir."_

"0.1 is my health, I was impaled by two bones, I pulled one of them out, the other is stuck in there. Bleeding pretty bad, though. Blue is crying, but other then that he's fine. And Sci was knocked out awhile ago, and his ribcage is broken."

At that moment Dust had slammed Edge so hard into the wall that it broke, a loud crash coming with it. Surprisingly, the warehouse workers didn't seem to care at all, since no one came running. Blue screamed with worry and covered his eye sockets, unable to watch the fight anymore.

_"What was that?"_

"They broke through a wall..." Fell muttered meekly, holding his skull as it throbbed with pain and his vision blurred, "Heya, Blue... You should take the phone, everything is going blurry..."

"Fell?" Blue asked.

_"Sir?"_

"Heh, good god it hurts..." He muttered, closing his eyes and slumping backwards as the pain overwhelmed him and made him pass out.

 _"Sir! Fell! Did you just dust?"_ The operator panicked, _"The police are less than a minute away!"_

"No, he just p-passed out!" Blue said into the phone as he grabbed it.

Sirens could be heard in the distance as Dust and Edge stopped fighting, both of them turning towards the window to see multiple police cars and an ambulance driving towards them at full speed.

"Sh*t!" Edge said, spitting out blood as he started to back away, "Gatta scam. This ain't over, punk!"

"Wa-"

Dust was interrupted by a wave of more bones being sent at him, making him jump back and block them. And when the bones shattered, Edge had disappeared by then, leaving them standing there as the police pulled up to the building.

~~~~~~

It was around noon that Error had found Ink.

Error was emerged from the treeline to find the beautiful scene in front of him, the lake sparkling under the sun as fluffy white clouds swirled around it. The trees swayed gently in a small, gentle breeze.

It was breathtaking.

But that's not what Error cared about, he barely even noticed it. What he cared about was his ex sitting alone at a bench, a stroller sitting next to him. His arms were crossed as he stared down at the luscious grass, not even glancing up as Error walked rather loudly towards him, and he didn't even look over when Error sat down next to him.

"It's a beautiful place, isn't it?" Error asked him, not glancing over at the parent, "Just like you."

Ink didn't respond, but a rainbow colored blush spread across his cheeks as he glanced over slightly.

"And it's autumn, so that means it looks even prettier, you can probably draw this really good," Error said, "You should've brought your art things. You left them on your counter."

No response.

"By the way, I accidentally broke down your door," The red eye socketed skeleton apologized, "I can fix it."

No response. Ink just simply stared down at his feet and started to slowly swing them back and forth, hugging his arms to his chest.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Error suddenly changed the subject, "I should at least deserve to know about my own child."

Silence quickly overcame the conversation before Error heard a sniff. He turned to see Ink staring at the lake with tears in his eye sockets, a frown covering his face as he stared crying.

"Oh god, don't cry," Error whispered, pulling Ink into a hug, "If you cry I'm going to cry!"

"I-I was so scared," Ink sobbed into his hands, "All alone, w-with a child! I was s-scared that you'd b-be mad, a-and try to get an a-abortion like my D-Dad tried to do to my Mom!"

"Why would I do that?" Error asked him.

"I don't know, but I didn't want to take any chances! So I ran, like I always do. I never bother to even solve any of my problems, I just run, like a wimp."

"I can't blame you, I would've done the same in that situation. And you're not a wimp."

"Yes I am! I couldn't even handle raising a baby! I've had a couple of meltdowns already and it's only gotten worse overtime."

"That's because you were a single parent with a child you weren't prepared for! But I'm here now, and I'm going to fix my mistake of letting you go and not taking care of my child, if you'll let me."

Ink sniffed as he wiped away his tears from his eye sockets, pulling away as he said, "I guess we both messed up, huh?"

"Yeah," Error sighed.

They both turned back towards the lake, not finding much to say.

"Do... Do you want to see him?" Ink asked.

"Really?" Error perked up, "You'll let me see him?"

"I'm not souless," Ink muttered, reaching over to the stroller.

P.J was asleep, squirming as he felt his Father pick him up. Error stared in awe as Ink carefully placed P.J into Error's arms.

And he never felt more complete in his life.

A hole on his soul had been filled as he help P.J, staring down at the small bundle of joy happily.

"He looks just like us," Error whispered, lightly brushing his hands against P.J's skull, "He's so beautiful."

"His name is PaperJam, P.J for short," Ink told him, leaning against him as they both stared down at _their_ child.

"That's the name we both thought was pretty cool," Error sighed with relief, "You named him after that cool name we saw in that one show."

"I couldn't think of anything else," Ink muttered, "He's still a part of your soul, after all."

At that moment, P.J had woken up, blinking a few times as he escaped sleep. He then giggled and wiggling his arms around, reaching up to Error. It was obvious he felt the connection that children and monster parents felt, happy that they were finally a full family.

They all were happy, the three of them sitting in a beautiful park surrounded by nature, all of them in one embrace.

Their souls connected as a family for the first time in their lives.

Ink looked over at Error, who was laughing down at P.J as he held him close, missing the top of his head. They both looked extremely happy, finally connecting their broken family. Ink was undeniable happy too, he felt like a big load was lifted off of his shoulders.

Maybe...

Maybe it was time to forgive Error.

~~~~~~

Nightmare was upset.

Someone like Error attacked, and if he had attacked him, or Cross...

In his passive form, he wouldn't be able to fight back.

So he was obviously upset when he got to his temporary home.

He stormed to his room in anger, slamming the door behind him and plopping onto his bed. So he hugged a pillow close to him and just lay there, overthinking what could've happened if Edge had instead came up to the Office.

If he had decided to attack Cross...

Nightmare yelled in anger and buried his face into his pillow, rolling around on his bed. He didn't like this, at all. He felt so defenseless and helpless. He just needed another day or two so he could gain his dark form back, then he would've been able to stop Edge.

But instead, Dust had to come from god knows where to help.

"You ok?" Cross asked as he opened the door, "I heard frustrated yells."

"No, I'm not!" Nightmare grumbled, "I'm stuck in this useless form and I can't fight for crap!"

"Is this about what happened today?" Cross asked, sitting down next to him.

"Yes!" Nightmare grumbled, "What if Edge attacked you and I?"

"We would've the fought him off," Cross said, "I have my knifes, don't forget."

"But what if he overpowered that and you needed help?" Nightmare asked, "I'm useless in this state! It's so stupid!"

"You're worried about me...?" Cross asked him.

"Of course I am!" Nightmare said, "You're one of the few people that actually tolerate me for my personality and even like to hang out with me, even with my flaws. I don't want you to get hurt, you're one of my only true friends I really like."

"Could we..." Cross trailed off.

"Hm?" The passive skeleton hummed, looking over.

"Could we be more than friends?"

Nightmare stared at him in surprise, sitting up.

"You mean... Date?"

"Yeah," Cross said, blushing purple as he twitted his fingers nervously, "You know... Go on long walks on the beach, cuddle while we watch some romantic movie together... That kind of date."

"You want..." Nightmare asked in disbelief, "To date me?"

"I-If you'd let me!" Cross stuttered quickly, his confidence dissolving under Nightmares gaze.

And that's when Nightmare tackled him into a kiss.

~~~~~~

Edge was angry that he got bested by a punk skeleton his Fiancé had been cheating on him with.

He barely had any power left, so he couldn't teleport very far. Just enough to get away from the cops and limp through some ally ways to make his way across the large city.

It was pretty obvious he was going to be arrested when he wad found, fired, and his engagement was off. So he was angry all right.

 _He was going to get revenge on them_ , he declared to himself, _he would._

But first, he needed to find a place to recover.

"Edge?"

He turned to see that captain girl from the ship staring at him with confusion, tilting her head. She had two bags of groceries in her hands.

Perfect! He could kill her, gain some exp, and steal her ship! He could figure out a course of action there!

"Bubbly!" He said, "I need your help! I was attacked by someone!"

"Were you now?" She asked, "Aren't you sure it's the other way around?"

"...What?"

Edge could feel his sins crawling on his back as he backed away. Something about her smile just felt _off_ , something that made him want to vomit.

Suddenly, multiple cloaked people came out of the shadows around him, making him freeze. He couldn't tell how many exactly, but he could recognize a few of them from the ship.

_And they looked p*ssed._

"You know," Bubbly said as she set aside the bags, " _ **We really don't like it when people interrupt our plans**_."

And that's when the group of people around him closed in.


	44. Chapter 43 - Conclusion

Everything went smoothly after that night.

No one could find Edge, but a witness reported seeing a group of mysterious cloaked people dragging his unconscious body into the back of a van. A week later, the police found a container of dust in their station labeled "Edge". They labeled him dead and tried to find the cause, but were unable to. There was no evidence, just a note with his name on it and a cigarette stain on it, as if someone pressed their cigarette against the paper out of hatred.

Sans and Grillby got married before they moved away to Florida, where Grillby opened a famous restaurant. Brownies are sticky forbidden from there, because of an incident where his husband got high.

Undyne became the chief of police while Alphys became the head of Fiances for all of the company, and she became famous.

Blue and Dust started going out, Blue quitting from the company because of the Edge incident. He moved in with Dust, and they fixed up the broken cabin with money donated to them from Geno. They completely destroyed Dyrus' old room and added in a garden where it used to be. Dust still works at the company and is learning how to live life without his brother. They grow their own food in that garden, and they like to read books together while snuggled next to the fire place. Blue makes toys for children and has fun doing it. They got engaged a month after the incident and married a week after, they didn't want to spend a long time engaged. Blue sold his old house even managed to get his stuffed animals back, which hr sleeps with every night. Dust encourages him to, and doesn't mind that the whole bed is covered in stuffed animals. They only have kid shows broadcasted to their T.V in which both of them happily watch with each other. Blue got pregnant a year after they were married.

Dream and Killer ended up having a total of two children, Kaxy and Kaori right after they got married. Dream still worked at the company but Killer was fired because he accidentally exploded the kitchen, so he went on to become a successful horror novel writer and a stay at home parent. The children sometimes have play dates with P.J.

Sci and Fell both quit from their jobs. Sci discovered a scientific discoverery and became famous, speaking at conventions and schools. Fell, after he got therapy on his stress, he became a speaker to report about abusive relationships at schools from his own experience, he even had the scars to show. He even started a foundation to help those in abusive relationships to speak up. Even though their lives were pretty busy, they still found time for each other. They liked to cuddle with each other on the couch while talking about their days, and they had a child named Linx after they got married. He had a pretty big personality, and always found a way to get explosives, so they had a lot of work, but still loved him.

Ink finally decided to forgive Error and even start dating him again, both of them raising P.J as a whole family. A year later they got married and Ink quit his job, becoming a famous artist and stay at home Dad. Error became a good salesman at Corporate and worked beside Tainted.

Horror became a weapons expert after quitting, and Lust got Ink's old job. They got married soon after and had a child, and went on dates every Saturday. They also had to carry extra shirts on them in case Lust lost his in public, which happened everyday.

Nightmare and Cross had started dating and took things slow. Nightmare and Dream had been working on rebuilding their sibling relationship, so he couldn't focus on romance too much. But afterwards he and Cross started to go on more dates and start to get close. They also moved out of Geno's mansion to a place in the forest near Blue and Dust. Nightmare ended up proposing and they started discussing if they wanted children or not.

Geno decided to keep working at his job with Death, even though he didn't need it. They eventually had a child named Goth, and sold the mansion to live in a small and cute hut together with their child.

And finally, the story comes to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading this! I wrote it awhile ago but it was still a blast to share! Have a great day and thank you for reading my book!

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to check out my Wattpad, BubblyShip!


End file.
